Truly Gone
by Sam M. Holmes
Summary: After the fall of Loki, New York is recovering. Thor returns with news. Their troubles are over, but Clint can't help but feel that it's not over yet. Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

According to my sources (which include a superhero-obsessed cousin), I need to write a full-fledged Avengers story. I thought, why not? Yes, I'm still working on my other stories, but I needed to get this on virtual paper before I forget.

Marvel owns Avengers and all heroes affiliated.

Waking Up

Months had passed since the incident in New York. All had calmed down to a point. Buildings were being re-builded, people were returning home, and the Avengers were assisting in whatever way they could. Whether it be hauling debris or sorting through lost belongings, they tried their best to keep busy.

After Thor had left for Asgard with Loki, Fury demanded a week of rest for his team. No one argued, except Natasha and Clint. They didn't want to stay inside for a whole week. Eventually, Fury had convinced them, but not without threatening to lock them up in the infirmary. They then began to work out the city.

It was on a particular Monday that Thor Odinson returned to Midgard.

Thunder and lightening rumbled from the heavens, casting the city of New York into darkness. People gawked at the sky, frozen from the actions they were recently involved in. Darkness swept along the streets like a snake, reaching Stark Tower.

Tony Stark awoke with a start. He groaned, turning over on his side. Pepper squeaked out from beside him.

"What's going on?" she pulled their thin sheet over herself. Tony stumbled out of bed, pulling back the curtain. Thunder cracked through the sky with a boom. A smirk found its way to his lips.

"We have company."

A flash of lightening sped jaggedly down onto the roof of the tower. The whole building flickered with the power surge. Jarvis spun into life. He began chirping in different languages. Tony crossed over to a control panel, pressing buttons with lightening speed.

_Good morning, sir._

"Morning, Jarvis. Please unlock all the doors heading to the roof," Tony smirked. Pepper sat up in the bed, still covering herself.

"Thor's back?"

"Yup."

"And you're going to get him drinking again, aren't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

Captain Steve Rogers stopped jogging, pressing the red button on the treadmill. His head shot up to the ceiling. Smiling, he wrapped a towel around his neck. Shaking the excess sweat from his hair, Steve traversed the room to tell Clint the good news. The archer was inside the indoor shooting range. With every other breath, arrows imbedded themselves into the targets. His muscles tensed as Steve entered the room.

"What's up, Cap?" Clint loosed another arrow, hand hovering over his ear in a frozen follow through. He turned, looping the bow over his shoulder. Steve tossed him a fresh towel.

"Thor's back!" Steve left Clint without saying another word. Clint wiped the towel across the back of his neck. He couldn't hide his own smirk. It had been long enough. Clint needed to know Loki's punishment. Needed to make sure that he suffered. He collapsed his bow and headed after Steve.

* * *

Natasha was sitting on top of the counter, legs crossed, as Bruce continued working. He flipped over a couple of vials, muttering something under his breath. With a curse, he swiped the touch screen panels. Electricity surged through them. Bruce jumped back as the screens sent a shock up his arm.

"Ow! …the Hell was that?" Bruce cradled his arm, bringing his breathing back down to normal.

"No idea," Natasha jumped off, patting Bruce calmly on the shoulder. She touched the screen quickly. "Jarvis, what's going on?"

_Mr. Stark wishes me to inform you that Thor Odinson is back. _

Bruce looked up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Really?"

_Yes, sir._

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's welcome him back!" Bruce laughed, nearly jumping out of the door. Natasha followed, grinning. It was about time.

* * *

Tony pulled on an old t-shirt, smoothing it down over his arc reactor. He was already on the move, Pepper close behind him. She quickly ran a brush through her messy hair, pulling back the stubborn knots. Tony was chattering loudly with Jarvis when the other Avengers joined him on their ascent to the roof.

"And make sure that you order a fresh stock of Guinness. You know how he drinks…" Tony continued, spinning slightly to address his fellow heroes. "Morning! So I vote we throw a huge welcome back party and get piss-ass drunk. Any takers?"

Clint jokingly raised an arm, but Natasha punched him softly. The archer stuck out his tongue and laughed. Bruce was the first to roll his eyes, followed by an ever irritated Pepper. With Tony Stark, annoyance was an everyday occurrence. Jarvis slid open the door without saying anything else. A flash of blinding light caused the heroes to back up, arms shielding their eyes.

"Fellows!" boomed a loud, familiar voice. The light died down a revealed a friendly shape. The demi-god held out his arms, setting down Mjolnir at his side. "How I have missed you all!" Pepper rushed into his arms.

"It's good to see you, Thor!" Pepper grinned. Thor ruffled her carefully brushed hair, much to her dismay. "Does Fury know you're here?"

"Not yet, but I plan for it to be a feast of epic proportions!"

"Told you…" hissed Tony to no one in particular.

"Good to see you, big guy!" Bruce clapped a hand onto Thor's shoulder. Thor took his hand excitedly and began to shake it warmly, nearly tearing the smaller man's hand off. Natasha and Clint nodded stiffly while Steve clicked his heels together and saluted Thor. The demi-god gave them each a hard pat on the back before turning to Tony.

"I would hope to access your services in this house for the remainder of my stay if it is possible," Thor asked almost politely.

"Buddy, mi casa es su casa and all that jazz!"

"Pardon?"

Pepper looped an arm through Tony's. "He means of course, you're welcome in our home."

Thor picked up Mjolnir and stomped into the tower. "And electric voice, how are you?" he announced. Jarvis dinged, opening a sliding door for the god.

_I am doing quite well, sir. _

"Jarvis, order shwarma. Tonight, we celebrate!" Tony laughed.

* * *

Thor wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, gesticulating quickly. "And then my father ripped out Ymir's eyebrows to create a fence around Midgard!" Thor erupted with hearty laughter, spewing little pieces of meat around the table. The girls looked on in disgust, sitting back in their chairs to dodge the bits.

"Your dad sure had an interesting past," smiled Steve. He ran a hand through his hair. "I miss swapping stories like this among friends." Tony took a swig of Guinness, drowning down his shwarma. Clint was eyeing his bottle, swirling the alcohol lazily. The question was still mulling through his head. What happened to Loki?

"The All-Father has a proud and vast history," agreed Thor.

Bruce was plastered to the company IPhone, touching the screen's reading with vigor. His food lay untouched in front of him. Tony patted him on the back where Thor had, causing the scientist to stiffen. "Ya gonna eat that?" Bruce shook his head. Tony grabbed onto the food, yanking it. The paper split open, dropping the contents onto Natasha's lap. Natasha breathed through her nose, resisting cracking open his head. Clint saw it and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Bruce jumped into action.

"Sorry, Natasha…" Bruce muttered. She nodded, flashing a thin smile.

During the clearing, Clint managed to stand and get Thor's attention. "Thor, I need to know. What happened to Loki?" Thor's friendly smile disappeared, replaced with a look of pain.

"I wish not to speak of Loki, Friend Barton. I wish nothing more than to forget such things. Can we not enjoy this evening and drink ourselves merry?" Thor attempted to reason, but Clint wasn't having it.

"Please, Thor, I have to know," the archer all but begged. The others stopped their eating, looking back at the demi-god. Even Tony, drunk as he was, set down the remainder of Bruce's shwarma.

Thor sighed, resting his chin in his hands. "Loki has been silenced."

"About time…" murmured Tony with a burp.

"Hush, Tony," Pepper pushed him.

"What do you mean silenced?" Natasha queried. She absentmindedly combed back her red hair.

"His mouth was sewed shut by the All-Father."

Bruce's hand flew to his mouth, gagging slightly. "Wh… what?"

"With golden thread," Thor continued.

Bruce immediately paled. "I'll be… right back." He scurried from the room, forcing back bile. Pepper followed him, dragging Tony with her. The drunk inventor swayed along, singing something about alcohol and Ireland. Steve stood.

"I would love to continue our storytelling, but I'm afraid that Commander Fury must learn of your return." He shook Thor's hand, leaving Clint and Natasha alone with the god.

"Tell me more."

"Clint…"

Clint turned on her, angry. "Nat, he stole my very consciousness! Forced me back into my head. I want to know how he's suffering. Whether it's at my hands or theirs." Natasha studied his face for a minute, but she too disappeared. "Please, Thor."

"Friend Barton, I was there at the fall of my brother. I do not wish to return; however, I will regale you of his suffering." Thor took a deep breath, leaning back into the chair.

_Once we returned to Asgard, a group of citizens gathered around us in a dark cloud. Rocks flew from the hands of children, hitting my brother until he bruised and bled. I would glare at them, but it continued. We entered the palace. Not once did Loki make a noise through his muzzle. He stared out sadly. I have never been more ashamed of both myself and my brother. One last, large rock found its mark, bouncing off his forehead. Loki grunted slightly, bringing one chained hand to his temple. _

_ "That's enough!" I yelled at the people. "Betrayal or not, Loki Laufeyson is my brother and I will not have this as your king!" _

_ "But be wary," said a voice, "that he isn't even of Aesir birth." _

_ "He belongs with us!" boomed a harsher voice. Odin the All-Father hovered over us, hand pressed against Loki's chains. "Everyone back!" The townspeople obliged. In Loki's eyes, he betrayed not only hatred, but fear of our father. "Thor, welcome home. The council of elders have discussed what is to become of your brother, the traitor." _

_ "And your decision, Father?"_

_ Frigga, my mother, peered from behind the All-Father, eyes red with sorrow. "Thor, please reconsider. I wish not for this…"_

_ "It must be done, Frigga," insisted Odin. He approached me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly before waving another hand over Loki's muzzle. It melted from his face. Loki gasped for breath, hands flying to his mouth in its absence. "Loki Laufeyson, have you anything to say before I reveal your punishment?"_

_ "You will fall, Odin. Whether it be by my hands or others, Asgard will fall, and I will laugh at its demise!" Loki hissed. _

_ "Very well," Odin boomed. "Loki Laufeyson, you are sentenced to eternal silence! At my hand, your mouth will be sewn shut. You will be unable to spread your lies, your deceit. You then will be imprisoned in Asgard, forever burdened to watch, but not speak of the adventures of your fellows." _

_ "I hope you die, old man!" growled Loki._

_ "Thor, hold him down."_

_ I grasped my brother's wrists, forcing them behind his back. Loki struggled slightly, trying to shrug me off. "Peace, brother. This will only hurt for a minute."_

_ "I am NOT your brother!" Loki yowled. Odin bent over him, needle in hand. The thread shown in the firelight. I looked away as the first stitch was made, but Loki's screams forced my eyes back. _

"That is the story, Friend Barton. I bid you good night," Thor announced. He stood, hauling Mjolnir onto his back. Flashing another look to the archer, Thor left. "Do not continue your chase for revenge."

"Not if he's truly gone," Clint agreed. He picked up his beer bottle, choking back the last of it. A shiver shot through him. Groaning, he ordered Jarvis to turn off the lights. His eyes glowed a light blue as he left the table. Truly gone.

* * *

Hahahaha! So please R&R! I would love to continue this! Reviews are LOVE! Thanks!

SMH


	2. Chapter 2

I got some very inspiring reviews! Thank you discordchick, sassymagpie, ryhn, and Wolfa Moon! With your comments in mind, I shall continue on!

I don't own the Avengers.

Blind Spot

Clint screamed awake, cold sweat pouring down his back. Almost immediately, his room was filled with the other Avengers. Natasha was the first one to invade his space. Natasha leapt into the room, ensuring that he was alone. Clint tried slowing his breath, closing his eyes. Natasha was at his side as soon as he managed a steady breath.

"Clint! Are you alright?"

"M'fine, Nat. Seriously," he choked out. She placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have Clint try to swat it away. "Only a dream."

Steve ran in the room, shield poised on his forearm. He softened slightly when he saw the two agents. "Clint, you okay?"

Clint nodded, but before he could say anymore, a new voice boomed through the room. "Friend Barton! Are you alright?" Thor broke in the door. Bruce peeked out from behind him, worried and not pleased about the disturbance. Clint nearly leapt out of his skin as Jarvis chimed in.

_Mr. Stark wants to know if you're okay, sir._

"For the love of…" Clint led off. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I'm perfectly fine, okay." He jumped out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt off the top of his bedside table. Tugging it over his head, Clint looked expectantly at the others. "Thank you for your concern. Really. It helps." He tugged his quiver over his back. "Now leave me alone." He disappeared down the hall, leaving the Avengers to contemplate in his room.

"Still blames himself, doesn't he?" sighed Bruce. He ran a hand through his thick hair, grumbling slightly. "I got out of bed for this…"

"Dr. Banner, Clint is one of us, and it is in the interest of the team that we figure this out. Without him, we are one man down. We are useless," Steve snapped. He placed the shield against a SHIELD armoire. He brought his fist to his mouth, rapping against his teeth in thought. "Black Widow, Natasha, you should talk to him about this. Bruce, check in with Fury on the status of the scepter. The sooner we get that thing off of Earth," he directed this at Thor, "the sooner we can pinpoint the real reason for his dreams."

"Yes sir, Mr. Captain, sir," Bruce snorted. He selfconsciously wrapped his robe tighter around his waist. "Anyone want to get Stark out of bed?" The Avengers looked at each other nervously. Natasha nodded towards them politely before running after Clint. "Well, I have a director to contact." Bruce bid them all good morning.

Steve and Thor stared at each other. Neither was willing to wake up the soon-to-be-raging billionaire. Thor was the first to crack.

"I must contact Jane."

Steve, good-natured as he was, rolled his eyes. "I'll get him, but if you don't see me for a week, tell Jarvis to hide my shield."

Thor, oblivious to the sarcasm, nodded strongly. "It will be done, Friend Rogers." He scurried back down the hall. Steve moaned at the thought of dealing with Tony this early. "Excuse me, Jarvis?"

_Yes, Mister Rogers?_

"Erm… please, call me Steve."

_Yes, Steve?_

"What's the status of Tony Stark?"

_Mister Stark is currently sleeping in with Miss Potts. _

"Thank you, Jarvis. Can you wake him up and send him down?"

_That would be ill-advised, sir. _

Steve sighed. "Alright. Tell him he's got until 0900, got it?"

_Yes, sir._

Steve waited until Jarvis's voice once more chimed in.

_Mr. Stark wishes to tell you (and I quote, sir), "Piss off, Cap. I own the place." (unquote) Anything else, sir?_

Steve picked up his shield. "I live with toddlers."

_Noted, sir. _

* * *

Clint slammed the door to the range. Almost like a robot, he began to ready the range for practice. He tapped some commands into one of the touch screens. A compartment shot out of the wall with extra bows. Clint unfolded one of them, checking the sights. Notching an arrow from his quiver, Clint exhaled and sent an arrow flying towards the back wall. It exploded, obliterating the paper target attached there. A smirk crossed his face as he notched another arrow.

"Agent Barton?" A familiar, husky voice nearly sent Clint veering. Nothing surprised him, but he was so focused on the target that he didn't notice Natasha slipping in to join him. Clint released the arrow quickly, wincing slightly as it exploded with just as much force. "Do you really find it necessary to shoot _those_ this early?"

"Tick, tick, boom," Clint quipped. His humorous remark was torn with a humorless chuckle. "It's not like you weren't awake already. 'M sorry." He notched another arrow, trying to get Natasha to leave.

"What was it about?"

The arrow exploded.

"What?" Clint's arm dropped, taking the bow with it.

"The dream."

Clint faced Natasha, head cocked to the side. He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it again. With a frustrated huff, he sat down on one of the benches, leaning his bow up against the wall. Natasha, still picture perfect at five in the morning, sat next to him, slipping a caring hand onto his knee.

"You don't have to go through this alone," Natasha whispered. Clint snorted, eyes never leaving her hand. "Clint, I'm not joking. You're tearing yourself up over something that you can get help for. Now tell me; what happened in your dream?"

Clint hesitated, but he slowly turned to Natasha, meeting her eyes. "It was about Loki." Natasha nodded knowingly, pressing for him to continue. Clint closed his eyes, reluctant to relive the horrors of the night. "He was ordering me to… dispose of the team."

"Clint…"

"Nat, don't."

Natasha leaned into him, squeezing his knee. Clint smiled in appreciation. With a ping, Jarvis came online in the range.

_Mr. Stark hopes you are feeling well and requests that you refrain from using exploding arrows. _

"Thanks, Jarvis," Clint muttered. "Look, Nat, I'm fine now. Loki is locked up. They are just dreams…" Natasha pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving him to the range. Clint watched her leave, hand stroking where she had kissed him. His eyes flashed blue as he notched another exploding arrow and sent it flying down the range.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Please R&R!

SMH


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Avengers. Marvel hasn't answered my Christmas cards…

Coffee

Bruce tapped, annoyed, onto his laptop, skimming through articles on sleep studies and methods. His dark brown eyes flitted back and forth. He absorbed data quickly, pulling up a secondary window for notes. Everything was electronic until Tony got Bruce's memo about the lack of pens. Pepper may have had an unlimited supply, but Bruce certainly wasn't getting any of them. He huffed in frustration, slamming the top of his laptop. He leaned back, closing his eyes. Almost instinctually, Bruce began his breathing exercises, using his diaphragm to push little pufts of air through his lips. He nearly lost it when his phone rang from his pocket.

"Banner," he answered aggressively.

"Dr. Banner," a familiar voice echoed from the other line. "I got your message. Agent Hill insisted that it was important?"

"Director Fury! I called concerning Clin… Agent Barton and the scepter. If I may ask, sir, what's the status on the infernal device?" Bruce's gaze shifted to a very tired Tony Stark padding into the room with nothing, but boxers on his thin frame. The billionaire glanced at him casually and made a swerving beeline to the coffee machine. His arc reactor throbbed brightly, even among the bright lights of the team's kitchen. Fury once again startled Bruce as he answered.

"We've conducted several tests on the scepter concerning its gamma output and power source. According to our scientists, it could still take months before we could… hold up. Did you say Agent Barton? What's going on?"

Bruce hesitated, eyes shifting once more to Tony. Tony sat across from him, sipping on coffee. He raised his eyebrows at Bruce. "Want some?"

"Decaf?"

"Nope."

"No, thanks." Bruce sighed before continuing his conversation with Fury. "His nightmares are spiking again and becoming slightly more aggravating for everyone else." He removed his glasses with a flick of his wrist, placing them on the top of his head.

Tony scoffed. "Slightly?" He crossed his legs, placing a cushion stolen from another chair between them. He rested his chin on the top of the cushion, too lazy to keep his head up any longer. "I beg to differ…"

"Please don't."

Fury let out an audible sigh. "We did notice a flux in the scepter's power supply. It may be possible that its power is still inside Agent Barton's head. Has he talked with anyone about it?"

"No, sir, he hasn't." Bruce glared at Tony who loosed a loud yawn, downing the rest of his coffee. "But there is another option. He may just have minor PTSD."

"Dr. Banner, he's an assassin. He doesn't get PTSD. But should that be the case, I'll contact Agent Romanoff about his psychological health. Perhaps if we get his mind off Loki, we'll be able to get his mind back on straight. Keep me in touch." Bruce was greeted with a dial tone. He flicked it closed, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Fury can't give a proper good-bye, can he?" Tony chuckled. Bruce shrugged. The two geniuses looked at each other in silence. That was until Thor joined him. The god smiled brightly at them before quickly turning away from Tony. Tony tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Friend Stark, what have you done with your clothes? Are you unwell? Do you suffer from some malady of the mind for which you cannot be properly dressed in the presence of another?" Thor asked. Bruce had to agree with him. With that cushion between his legs, Stark looked stark naked. Pun fully intended.

"Good morning to you too, Goldie," Tony laughed. He lifted his coffee cup. "Won't you join-th us for some coffee?" Thor turned back around, focusing solely on Banner. The man was embarrassed as it was. Midgardian customs still baffled him. Bruce smiled politely, but shook his head.

"Tony was forced out of bed."

"Thank you!' Tony cried, jumping to his feet. "Someone who understands me!"

"What are you talking about?" Thor questioned. He seated himself on the farthest seat away from Tony. "Jane bids you all a good day," he added quickly. He was wearing his more comfortable armor without the cape and arm guards. Thor's bared arms were tan, muscular. He had been in the sun quite a bit, but the god never burned. "Are you regarding the night terrors witnessed by Friend Barton?"

"That and his freaking exploding arrows! I'm taking away his bow for that one. Lucky for him, Jarvis didn't report any damage done to the interior of the shooting range. You're supposed to use guns for God's sake!" Tony gesticulated. He stopped just as Pepper walked into the room dressed in one of his looser t-shirts and jeans. "And someone keeps stealing my clothes." The last comment was said in a distinctly lustful purr. Bruce flipped open his laptop again, feeling his face get hot.

"Cute, Tony," she scowled, tossing him a robe. "Stop flashing the neighbors."

"You don't seem to mind."

"I'm dating you. And unless you're dating Thor or Bruce, I suggest you remain clothed around them." Pepper poured herself some coffee. She tossed a tea kettle onto the stove, swiping her hands over the touch controls. "Tea, Bruce?"

Bruce couldn't help but smile. "Yes, thank you. See Thor, my kind of woman."

"_My_ woman," Tony barked possessively. He slid on the robe, leaving it open. "So what did Fury say about the nightmares?"

"He said he'd look into it," Bruce drummed his fingers on the back of his laptop, scanning over another article on PTSD. "For now, I think we need to distract him. Anyone know of any crime bosses that need to be taken down?"

"Legolas can deal. I'm not about to don my suit for some lowlife. I need real action." Tony flinched as Pepper smacked him across the shoulder.

"It's your obligation as part of the team to help Clint out as much as possible. Understand?"

"Pep, you're starting to sound like the Cap."

Pepper growled. "Anthony Edward Stark, if you don't help Clint out, you are _not_ getting sex for a year." She stomped over to the whistling kettle, popping a teabag into a mug and pouring the boiling water over it. To make her point, she placed the cup in front of Bruce and kissed him on the cheek. Bruce's hand flew to the spot that she had touched just as she turned to leave. He was definitely red now. Quickly, he looked down at his heart rate scanner. Fan-freakin'-tastic. Pepper blew Thor a kiss before disappearing down the hall.

"I am assuming that you will assist Friend Barton?" Thor inquired, obviously still baffled at the antics of the team.

"Uh… yeah…" Tony slumped back onto his chair, sulking childishly. "Fine. Let's distract Cupid so we can get some sleep around here…"

"Distract me from what?" Clint strutted into the room, quiver still attached to his back. Natasha followed him, arms crossed over her chest. He helped himself to the last of the coffee. Natasha cleared her throat. Sighing, Clint handed her the mug and walked to the table. Natasha sipped at the coffee, hiding a smug grin.

"From your night terrors, Friend Barton. It concerns us as a team and we wish that we could help you with overcoming them," Thor chirped automatically. Bruce facepalmed, dislodging his glasses from the top of his head. Tony shook his head, bracing his chin with his arm. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Thor, you didn't," Clint assured him. He hung his quiver over the back of his chair, sitting down. Bruce flinched at the sight of the archer. His short hair was messy, unkempt. Dark bags outlined his eyes. By the looks of him, he truly hadn't slept well in days.

"Clint, how long has this been going on?" Bruce leaned in, head resting on his knuckles.

"Are you observing me, Doc? Believe me, I don't need it."

"We've been through worse," Natasha tried. She rested her hands on the back of Clint's chair. Clint leaned into her hands, thankful for her trying. "We've been on some missions where neither of us slept for weeks."

"We worry for you, Friend Barton. I think all of us would be pleased if you answered Dr. Banner's query." Thor worked his good cop routine. Clint wasn't going to lie. He was pretty good, even in Old English. Natasha was now even looking at him expectantly.

"Couple weeks, maybe?" Clint offered.

"Yo Legolas, I thought you were an assassin. Don't you guys have an affinity for dates?" Tony smirked.

"Thanks, Tony. I am. And no, I don't remember when it started. After Loki was returned, maybe?"

"Awful lot of maybes," Bruce remarked.

Clint stood up, palms pressed down on the table. "Listen, I don't need any help. I thought I made that clear with Agent Romanoff." Tony knew one thing for certain. Unless they were doing formal business, Clint never called Natasha by her title as an agent. Clearly, he was pissed. "Good morning to you all, but stay out of my life." Clint spun around, leaving Natasha behind. He slammed the door to the kitchen.

"Well, that went well…" Tony led off. "Jarvis, arrange a meeting with an awarded shrink before I personally blast Agent Barton through the damn window."

* * *

Steve tucked his shirt into his khakis. He stared at himself in the mirror, judging his appearance. It didn't look like anything was wrong with him. Most dames would have said that he was a 'homerun'. But that certainly wasn't the case now a days. Most men around his age (in appearance) wore loose t-shirts and denim jeans. Even Tony rarely wore suits. Steve rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt, reluctantly pulling it out of his pants. He smoothed it down. Finally, he unbuttoned the top button. Certainly wasn't military, but it would have to do.

"I'll ask Bruce," he thought aloud. Turning down the hall, Steve walked stiffly, feeling out of the ordinary. Something shuffled down the hall, coming around the bend. It sounded like stumbling. Steve carefully stepped into the closest room. He reddened as he saw Pepper dressed only in a towel. She squeaked, but Steve pressed a finger to his lips. She nodded, pulling a large fluffy robe over herself.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Steve admitted. He poked his head out from the door. The person had managed to get past the door without making too much noise. Relieved, he noticed it was Clint. But before he could greet the SHIELD agent, Clint threw himself against the glass walls, sinking to his knees. He didn't make a sound, but his hands were clamped firmly to his head. Pepper pressed against Steve, watching with her mouth agape. Clint jerked violently, slamming his head once more against the wall. His hands fell form his ears.

"Is he…?"

Steve shushed her again. Clint rose from his position, turning his head to look back. Steve pulled back, clamping a shaky hand over Pepper's mouth. She glared at him, but said nothing. Steve peeked out again, releasing Pepper. Clint walked firmly down the hall as if nothing had happened.

"Steve, what's going on?" Pepper insisted. She sounded panicked, and her voice was hushed. Steve shook his head in amazement. He startled, jumping to his feet, as Tony walked in, robe hanging off his thin shoulders.

"Cap?" Tony queried, looking at Pepper.

Steve ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I think we may have a situation."

* * *

Please R&R. You know I love your reviews.

SMH


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to my reviewers! I love you guys and this is exactly why I continue writing! Special thanks goes out to IloveSupernatural, Dani9513, lunarweather, Nat-Catwoman, yolynnjones, and as ever, DiscordChick.

I don't own the Avengers.

Raptors

Steve patiently recounted to Tony the events of the morning. It had only been a couple days since Thor had returned, but according to Tony, Clint had been experiencing the nightmares for weeks. They had only recently become more outspoken. When he got to the part about the hallway, Tony was quick to offer up excuses. Sudden migrane, inability to withstand sunlight… The Captain found none of this amusing.

"Tony, he could be in serious trouble. I'm going to ask Thor to return to Asgard to check up on Loki," Steve crossed his arms. "And then we'll brief the rest of the team. If Loki still had control, we need to be ready for it."

"And if he is, how do we get him back?" Pepper was perched atop the seat of Tony's chair. Steve was sitting on their bed, head bowed in deep thought. Tony crossed one leg over the other, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Do you think we can?"

Steve's and Pepper's heads shot up, surprise flickering across their features. "What do you mean?" snapped Pepper.

"Think about it," Tony stood up, bringing his thumb to his mouth. He began to pace, mapping out what he was saying with outreached arms. "What if we can't get Clint back? What then? Are we just going to kill him?" For the first time in quite awhile, Tony was dead serious. Worry made his eyebrows knit together. "Natasha would kill us…" He pressed a hand to the side of his head, thinking, calculating.

"It is a risk we might have to take," Steve monotoned. The way he had said it scared Pepper slightly. Steve had never sounded so detached. The fearless leader had kicked in. Steve didn't show the normal emotion he did when he talked about a member of the Avengers. Pepper leapt down form her perch, shooting Tony a '_We Need To Talk'_. Tony nodded solemnly.

"Thanks, Cap. Tell Goldie to rough up that sonuvabitch when he sees him, alright?" Tony placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Steve stood up, arms still folded tightly across his chest. He walked out of the bedroom without another word, eyes plastered to the ground. Somehow he knew Tony was going to say that. Even after Clint being under Loki's control the first time, Steve had accepted Clint without a doubt in his mind. The archer was invaluable. When Clint had returned to the team, Natasha was noticably better. Everything began to run smoothly. As it should. It pained Steve to think that Clint was a possible danger to all of them.

He spent the remainder of the day avoiding his team.

* * *

Without coffee, Clint became aggravated. It wasn't that he actually needed the boost, but it was a comfort among other things. Like the quiver he had left in the kitchen. Or the bow that was hanging precariously in the shooting range, neglected. Or Tasha who was always there, whether he wanted her or not. Comfort. Not something that an assassin of his caliber should seek, yet as a human, he did. He was only human. That also bothered him.

The others were human, in a sense. Thor was the only one who could attest to being a god. But even he, in his thunderous glory, was like a human. He loved, he grieved…he was practically human. Natasha had closed herself off from most emotion, making her seem less human. Steve was human, but he was out of place. Time had worn him down, making his emotions old-fashioned. Tony was human, especially without his iron suit. Bruce was human until you got him angry. Then why on Earth did Clint feel so out of place?

He was trained to forget emotion, to focus on the goal. He was a goddamn sniper. He could wait for years on end before loosing his arrow. Clint was now impatient, hyper sensitive. He stomped down the hallway, shoulders slightly hunched. He was annoyed. Why did everything have to happen to him? He wasn't some sort of damsel in distress! What did they care if he had nightmares? It was normal, and yet they worried over him like super nurses.

_They don't understand you, do they Clint?_

Clint spun around, hands drawn up protectively. Nothing. He froze, allowing whoever it was time to move. To give away their position. No such sound came. Clint found himself yearning for his bow, but he forced himself to continue down the hallway. His steps became more wary, stumbling slightly as he attempted to look back.

_Don't you remember what it was like?_

Clint jumped, fists striking out. They hit nothing but air. He laughed, slightly nervous. Why the hell was he acting like this? Clint felt twelve again, running through the carnival's haunted house to search for Barney's stupid rat. He jumped at every little noise. Shaking his head, he passed down the hallway again, staring out the glass wall.

_Wasn't it a bit like this?_

Clint gritted his teeth. Something, something was in his head! With a hiss, he pressed either hand to the side of his head. He wanted to scream, but no noise came out. It felt just like he had remembered it. His whole consciousness was squeezed to the back of his mind. Clint fought back, his body collapsing to the ground. Fingernails curled into his scalp, face drawn up in agony. And with one more push, mind scrambling back into place, the invader was gone. Clint dropped his hands, standing. He could hear whispering behind him, most likely Pepper. Ignoring them, Clint straightened his back. They couldn't see this.

Clint made it to his room before shakily falling to his knees. He kicked shut the door, sliding up against the wall. His hands shook uncharacteristically. For the first time in years, Clint was scared. Honestly scared. He brought his shaking hands to his face, feeling the stubble there. He had been neglecting his appearance, and all of his team knew.

_Come back, Clint._

"Shut up…" Clint hissed. "Shut up…" That became his mantra as he sat in his room. The day wore on. Over and over again, he repeated it to himself quietly. To stop the voices in his head. They had to stop. Before he went completely crazy. He jumped as someone knocked at his door.

"Clint?"

"Leave me alone," he moaned.

"Clint, you can't stay in there forever!"

"Watch me."

With a crack, the door flew open. Natasha stood, fists clenched. He had only seen her this angry once before. It was not a memory easily forgotten. Her eyes nearly matched her fiery red hair. Clint curled into himself, tucking his knees under his chin. Natasha was immediately at his side. The anger had disappeared, replaced with a genuine worry.

"Clint, what's going on?" Natasha took his shaky hands in hers, massaging them carefully with her fingertips. Clint didn't meet her eyes, turning his head away from her. Natasha frowned, releasing his hands. "Clint, you can tell me. I won't tell the team if you don't want me to."

"Tasha, please…"

"Is this Loki?"

Clint growled low in his throat as if to threaten her. Natasha grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks reassuringly. His eyes were troubled, eyebrows drawn together sadly.

"Clint, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Nat, I don't want to hurt you again."

"Like you could…" she laughed. They stared at each other in silence. Clint brought up a gentle hand, curling it through her red hair. He missed when it was curly, bouncy, but he had grown to love her new style. It was certainly better in combat. Natasha smiled, bringing her lips to his. Clint kissed back, surprisingly gentle. Suddenly, it felt like a shockwave hit him. The voices were back. Clint jerked back, much to Natasha's surprise.

"Clint, what's happening?"

"Get out…" he growled. Clint's grip on her hair tightened. With a snarl, he slammed her into the wall behind him. Natasha reacted too late, crying out as she connected with the wall. Clint jumped to his feet, returned from the sudden surge of anger. "Shit! Nat, I… I…" He shook his head in disbelief, racing out of the room.

Natasha picked herself up. Blood had begun to run down her face. She gingerly touched her nose. Not broken, just bleeding. She needed to get Clint. She needed to pull him through this. And she needed to tell the Captain.

Somehow she knew that it was only the beginning of Clint's troubles.

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks! I do appreciate you guys, beyond belief.

SMH


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are fantastic! But you must have known that…

I don't own Avengers

Come To Me

Thor shimmered into the middle of the throne room. Odin lowered his hand from the kingly throne, bringing a shaky hand to his forehead. Even though the Bifrost was fixed, it still took energy for Odin to control where he set down his son. The great Rainbow Bridge would most likely never be truly restored after Mjolnir tore it apart.

"My son, why have you returned so quickly?" Odin asked, voice booming off the elegant Asgardian marble. Frigga, who had comforted her husband during the magic, lifted her hand from Odin's arm and gestured for Thor to step forward.

"I wish to speak to Loki," Thor bowed low. He set down Mjolnir, straightening.

Odin stiffened. "And why would that be?"

"The Captain came to me with concerns about our comrade, Clint Barton. It appears that Loki may still have some control over him, and we worry for his safety…"

"No!" announced a voice. Lady Sif stalked into the throne room, sword drawn. "Loki remains where he is. In silence!" She was grudgingly followed by the Warriors Three, Volstagg still chewing on a leg of some hunted beast. She turned to them, face red with anger. "You must agree, yes? Loki is too dangerous!"

"I haven't even spoken my intentions, Sif. You are jumping to conclusions!" Thor insisted.

"You plan to free him from his imprisonment in order to interrogate him!" Sif growled. Thor raised his eyebrows, but spoke no further. He looked at Odin, lifting his helmet from his head. The All-Father blinked with his good eye, watching Thor. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Do as you must."

Sif was outraged. "All-Father! Please understand! Loki will take this moment of freedom and destroy Asgard! That is what he wishes!" Sif latched onto Thor's arm, yanking him backward. She wasn't powerful enough to fully turn him, but Thor stumbled back none the less. Sif pressed a hand onto his shoulder. "Thor, my King, please. As your friend, do not free Loki. It will only bring trouble." Thor patted her hand affectionately.

"Thank you for your concerns, Lady Sif, but my concern for Clint Barton is more powerful than my brother as he is now. All-Father, if you will?" Thor tucked his helmet under his arm and equipped himself with Mjolnir once more. The All-Father bowed his head, reaching out an outstretched palm. The marble began to shake, to crack. Thor stepped back. Volstagg gaped at the growing hole, mouth still full with chicken.

"Odin's beard…" he whispered under his breath. At last, the prison was open. A long spiral staircase cracked into place. Thor nodded to his companions and his father before beginning his descent into Loki's prison. The hole in the throne room floor closed, swallowing him into darkness. Cold wind brushed through his long hair, but he ignored the chill.

Loki's cell was made from bars wrought from the same metal as Mjolnir, indestructible, cast from a dying star. But just to be sure the God of Mischief couldn't escape, a thick force field was strung across the bars. Thor walked up to the bars, lightly tracing a hand over the force field. It parted for him as the door opened. Thor stepped into the icy darkness, using little sparks of lightening to see.

Loki hung from chains in the back of the cell. He had been stripped off his jacket and armor. Dried blood cracked on his bare chest, more pooling at his feet. He swayed about three inches from the ground, hands drawn up above him. Loki's head was bowed, thick black hair obscuring his face.

"Brother?" Thor attempted. Strangely, his voice came out slightly cracked. Like it hurt him to speak. Loki's head snapped up, green eyes glowing with rage. They shifted to surprise as he leaned forward in his chains. He tilted his head, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Thor flinched at the bloody thread that had sealed Loki's lips, but took a step towards his step-brother. "How are you?"

Loki didn't make a noise. He hung there quietly, green watching Thor closely. As one might watch a lion on the prowl. Thor set down Mjolnir, his helmet upon it. He pulled up one of the guard stools, sitting quietly. Blue searched green, hoping there was something to find. Loki curled his nose in disgust.

"I need to talk to you."

Loki's eyebrows shot up mockingly.

"And I wish to make you a deal."

Loki smiled through the thread, wincing as it tore at the sensitive lips. A thin, weak voice filtered into Thor's mind. _What did you have in mind? _The chains around him sensed the use of Loki's power. Thor watched in terror as the chains began to surge with power, rippling through Loki's weak frame. Though he couldn't scream, muffled moans erupted through his lips, the thread tearing further. At last, it was over. Loki slumped, defeated, in his chains.

"Even you do not deserve such pain, brother…" Thor approached the chains, thinking carefully. With a grunt, he pulled them from the wall, breaking them away from Loki. The god fell to the ground, curling in on himself. Thor ripped the last of the chains from his brother, leaving only the bracelets of the shackles. "Loki, why?"

Loki whimpered, pulling away from him. Thor yanked his brother onto his knees, supporting him with one strong arm. _Leave me alone!_ Loki screamed in his head. Instinctually, Loki flinched, but no energy bolt came. He threw out a muffled chuckle, relieved. _I have a better question for you. What do you seek from me?_

"First, I'm going to get that infernal thread out from your lips," Thor promised. Loki shook his head wildly, but Thor had already gotten a hold on the thread. "Please, try not to scream. I know this hurts, but if you scream, you will rip it out. Do you understand me?" Loki glared at him, but nodded quickly.

_Get it over with. _

Thor began to loop the thread back through his lips, careful to keep them intact. Loki involuntarily squeezed his brother's shoulder, gasping in pain. Thor continued, almost more pained than Loki. Finally, he tugged the rest of the thread through, accidentally tearing the side of Loki's mouth. Loki hissed, hand flying to his mouth.

"You are very welcome, brother," Thor boomed, but his strong voice was weakened with concern. A blue light encircled Loki's fingers as he healed himself. The flesh squelched back into place, folding in. As Loki took his hands away, Thor noticed pink, new lips, free from tears.

"What do you want, Thor?" croaked Loki. He hadn't used his voice in months. It had nearly driven him insane, hanging silently in a cell without magic. Thor sat back down on his stool, watching as Loki rose shakily to his feet. He could see the muscles tense, bones snapping back into place.

"In exchange for your freedom from this cell, I want you to tell me the complete truth, brother. The All-Father will still lock you up, but you won't be in this discomfort any longer."

"Thor, I am not your brother."

"Not by blood, yes. But you are my brother, Loki," Thor growled. Loki clenched his fists. If he could, he would teleport himself out of here. Make a double of himself and run. The bars hindered his abilities. Beyond simple healing spells, Loki was powerless. He needed out. "Do you consent?"

"How can I be of assistance?" The mock formality made Thor smile. There was his brother, but he wouldn't fall for that one again.

"Do you consent?"

"Yes. Fine. What is it, Thor?" Loki scrunched his brow in frustration.

"Are you still in control of Clint Barton?"

"Agent Barton? The archer? No, I am not. Acting strangely, is he? What a shame…"

"Loki! You will speak the truth and only the truth. Are you in control?"

"I said no!" Loki insisted, throwing up his hands. He faltered, running thin fingers through neglected hair. Shakily, he added, "It doesn't mean that someone else isn't. Where is the Tesseract?"

"I cannot tell you that."

Loki laughed. "Well, do you know where it is?"

"No, but Father…"

"Odin is a fool!" Loki spat. "The Tesseract is out of his hands, isn't it? I cannot control it anymore. My power has been too drained. Someone else has its power. Someone that could flit in and out of Asgard without a second thought."

"Who?"

Loki chuckled darkly. "You know well of her. And I believe that she has control of the Tesseract. I can't be sure."

"Who is it, Loki?"

"Do you remember Amora?"

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnn…. For those of you who follow the comics, I will warn you now. I do not. But I love her story. If she seems a little OFC, PM me. Thanks! For those of you who don't, enter Enchantress. I know this chapter was filler, but there will be more Avenger action coming up. Please R&R

SMH


	6. Chapter 6

I have been going steady on my stories, but this one has wheedled its way into my heart. THANK YOU soooooooo much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Warning: This chapter has some self-harm.

I don't own the Avengers.

Amora

Natasha sniffed slightly as Bruce stuffed the gauze up her nose. She hated the violation of her personal space, but she allowed the doctor to patch her up. The blood was slowly beginning to stop its flow. For Natasha Romanoff, the blood was merely an annoyance. She ignored the tang of iron as it slid down her throat. She had been through worse. After a strenuous mission in Versailles, Natasha learned to grimace and bear as she choked on her own blood. The only thing that got her through was a warm hand that never left hers as the paramedics rushed her into the hellicarrier.

Clint.

Bruce had asked her what happened, but Natasha couldn't bring herself to speak her name. She had said it so many times. Clint, Clinton, Agent Barton, Hawk, Hawkeye… She never hesitated to speak those words. And he always replied, always came to her aid. Clint would run to her, look of panic over his face, replaced with a smile when he saw it was all okay. Natasha Romanoff didn't acknowledge her feelings, but when it came to Agent Barton, there was something there. Always something there.

"Miss Romanoff, can you please tell me what happened?" Bruce asked again. His voice was even, relaxed. "Was this Agent Barton?"

Natasha lifted her head, snorting through the gauze. "I'm fine, Dr. Banner. Thank you." She jumped off the examination table, nose crinkling at the smell of disinfectant. Bruce nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "I'll come to you if I have any more concerns."

"Thor is visiting Loki," Bruce mumbled as Natasha was turning away. She paused, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Have you heard anything more about it?"

"Thor will be returning hopefully by tomorrow." Bruce shrugged. He began his tapping on the touch screen, zooming in to readings of the gamma radiation. Natasha leaned against the wall. Her voice was high pitched from the gauze, but she spoke shakily.

"He didn't mean it. Someone is still controlling him. Whether it's Loki or not. I just…" Natasha bit down hard on her bottom lip. With a frustrated growl, Natasha ripped the gauze out from her nostrils. Fresh blood dribbled down her face, but she disregarded it. "I don't want…" Natasha smacked her head against the wall, causing Bruce to jump. "We can't lose him again. He is my partner."

"I understand, Natasha. We will do everything we can to get him back." Bruce placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Without warning, the assassin wriggled her way into his arms. She locked her arms around his skinny chest, pressing her bloody nose against his purple t-shirt. Bruce was startled, hands raised off of her back, but slowly, he rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing her. Natasha made no noise, but her shoulders shook under his gentle touch.

"It'll be okay," Bruce coaxed.

Natasha nodded, separating reluctantly. Her eyes were starting to redden, tears still running down her face. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime."

* * *

Tony stalked to the elevator, punching the button. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, freeing up his forearms. The elevator pinged open. Shuffling inside, he flicked out his cell, dragging his finger across the touch screen. He nearly yelped as the device buzzed into his hand.

"What?" he growled into the speaker, pressing the button for the roof.

"_Thank the Lord, it works…_"

"Steve. What's up? Finally moved into the 21st century?" Tony retorted. He smirked slightly as Steve began to ramble.

"_This is… fantastic! How can such a small device do so much?"_

"You haven't even learned how to text, Grandpa. What's happening?"

"_Text?_"

"Steve."

"_Clint's not in his room. Apparently, he assaulted Miss Romanoff and ran off. Any chance you could check the upper levels for him?_"

"On my way there anyway. How's Natasha?"

"_According to Dr. Banner, she's fine. Just a bloody nose._"

"I'll call when I find him," Tony reassured the super soldier. He tapped the screen, ending the call. The elevator stopped, slowing enough to give Tony slight motion sickness. He shook his head and sauntered out of the shaft. The top halls of the Stark tower were quiet, uninhabited. He wasn't sure they had any real purpose. Perhaps Pepper had thought something up. Tony straightened his favorite _Metallica_ shirt and began his search. Knowing Barton, Tony expected him to hide out somewhere high up, out of the way. "Heeeeere Hawky, Hawky…"

Tony opened the door to another room, poking his head through the crack. "Helloooo?" His sing-song voice echoed through the empty room. Tony absentmindedly tapped on the door jamb. "Cuuuupid?" Taking a step inside, Tony ducked his head low, neck twisted to the side. Smiling, he ran his fingers on the ventilation shaft cover that was propped up against the wall. "Yo Clint? You in here?" Wind rustled his hair, and Tony looked towards an open balcony door. "Hawk?" He padded gently over to the glass door, noting a small blood smear on the handle. A familiar figure was perched on the rail, legs dangling dangerously over the edge. Tony snuck up beside him, watching him closely should the assassin jump. Clint stared straight ahead, jaw clenched, veins bulging from his neck. His eyes were red with expressed sorrow. "Hey," Tony whispered. Clint didn't acknowledge him. Tony looked out at the cityscape of New York; it was late afternoon. The end of summer. Kids would be returning to school in a couple weeks. Parents would be zooming around like crazy. Tony rested his hands on the railing, peering over the side. He whistled. "Long way down."

Clint grunted. The archer steadied himself on the rail. Blood smeared where his hand lifted. Clint curled his hand, cradling it to his chest. "How's Tasha?" Tony's eyes locked on his clenched hand.

"Shit, Barton, what have you been doing?"

Clint cocked his head to the side, motioning towards the room. Tony noticed that the bathroom light was on, but light sparkled off shards of glass. Shards of glass that littered the floor and were streaked with blood. "I… I don't recognize myself, Tony. I'm not… me." Clint hopped of the railing, opening his hand. A thin, bloody scratch ran across Clint's palm and wrist. Blood dripped from his raised hand, creating a tiny puddle by his boot.

"Shit!" Tony swore again. Grabbing Clint's arm, he dragged him inside. The archer let him. His stormy eyes were clouded over, unseeing, unfeeling. Tony ran into the bathroom, grasped a towel, and brought it harshly onto Clint's hand. Clint blinked, but shrugged off the pain. "What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"You don't understand…" Clint bowed his head.

"Don't understand what, Barton? Huh? Do tell me."

Clint turned on him, eyes bright with fury. "_You don't understand what it's like to have your brain ripped out of your __**fucking**__ skull!_" he screamed. Tony then realized what Barton had in his other hand. The billionaire ducked as a shard of glass swooped over where his neck had been a second ago. "_You don't understand what it's like to watch yourself kill __**innocent**__ people and be unable to stop it!" _Tony backed against the wall.

"Jarvis! I need you to tell the rest of the team to get up here NOW!" Tony shouted to the AI.

_Yes, sir._

Tony raised his hands. "See. I'm unarmed. I'm your friend, Clint. Natasha wouldn't…"

"_Don't you __**fucking**__ talk about her!_" Tony ducked as Clint sliced again. The shard buried itself into the wall. What was he kidding himself? Clint was a master assassin. Tony prayed that Jarvis had gotten hold of the team.

_They're on their way._

"Thanks, Jarvis!" Tony grunted. He ducked, rolled, and popped back up behind Clint. He swung a fist, but Clint trapped it in his. Blood dripped from the two fists as Tony struggled to regain control. Clint shoved him against the wall, shard drawn up under his chin. Tony's breath came out ragged, frightened. His widened, brown eyes widened further as Tony stared directly into the icy blue eyes of the compromised agent.

"Clint! Put him down!" ordered a familiar female voice. Tony peered past the angry archer to grin cockily at the spy.

"Natasha, it is good to see you! Clint and I were just talking about…" Tony froze as the shard neared his neck.

"Agent Barton! Do as she says!" Steve's soothing voice joined the room. Clint stiffened, backing away from Tony. His eyes had shifted color dramatically. The agent let the glass drop to the ground. It shattered on impact. Steve had his shield raised to his eyes, ready to launch. Bruce stood by with a sedative in hand, looking rather awkward. Natasha's hands were hard against two Glocks, fingers pressed to the triggers. "You alright, Tony?"

"'M fine, Cap. Check him." Tony motioned to Clint. Clint dropped to his knees, hands pressed to his eyes. Tears mixed with blood as Clint's shoulders shook. Everyone in the room looked down at him in pity. Natasha secured her guns into her hip holster. She sank next to Clint, arms wrapped around him. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Shh… shh… Я здесь. Мы в безопасности," Natasha mumbled in Russian. _I'm here. We're safe. _Clint moaned in response. The other men in the room stood around awkwardly. Bruce still held the sedative, needle pointed towards the ceiling, but his grip loosened. Clint didn't seem like a danger anymore. Natasha carefully unfolded his hands, taking them gingerly in her own. With a hiss, she plucked out a piece of glass from his palm. "Why are you doing this, Clint?"

"I can't… I can't fight it…" Clint's harsh whisper was laced with sobs.

"Can't fight what? Is it Loki?"

"I…"

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the room. Steve raised his shield, ready for a fight should one occur. Bruce leapt back, yelling in surprise. He quickly tried to center himself, bring the adrenaline down. Tony just stared, mouth slightly agape. Natasha jumped to her feet, gun already aimed at the center of the room, the origin of the light. The light slowly died down, and a figure was in its place. Clint raised his head, eyes still glistening with tears. It was a woman, almost Natasha's height sans golden heels. She wore a long, green dress that placed her somewhere in medieval times. A long slit ran up the side of leg, and her golden hair was done up in a green crown. Bruce nudged Tony, implying he should stop looking at her chest. Tony bit back innuendo after innuendo as he looked at the beautiful newcomer.

"Who are you?" Steve was the first to speak. The woman raised her head, smiling a white, toothy grin.

"I have come by the wishes of King Thor Odinson." Her voice was smooth, like silk. Tony was gawking again. "He sent me to retrieve the man known as Clint Barton." She held out a hand to Clint. The Avengers' eyes snapped to the archer. Clint had been watching quietly, but as she spoke his name, he rose to his feet. He seemed just as infatuated with her as the other men. Natasha could feel cold jealousy sneak up her face. "Thor wishes to see you."

"Why couldn't he have contacted us? Why did he send someone?" asked Steve. He was still tense from the sudden appearance, but he was polite enough not to stare. Tony smirked as Bruce began different calming exercises.

"He is busy interrogating his brother," the woman spoke quickly. Natasha picked up on the suddenness, instantly suspicious.

"Then I'm going with you," she hissed. Her hand wrapped around Clint's. He felt cold to the touch, and he didn't acknowledge her existence. His eyes were locked with the apparent Asgardian before them.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Miss Romanoff," the woman laughed. It sounded like bells, jingling with a sarcastic tinge. "I only have enough magic for one to pass through the Bifrost. You Midgardians are too weak to withstand the trip, but I can help with that. Thor asked exclusively for Barton, and that's what I'm going to do."

Steve patted Natasha's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Natasha. If it's Thor, then he'll make sure that Clint gets home safe." Natasha shrugged him off, unconvinced. She watched almost helplessly as the woman placed her hand on Clint's back, hugging him to her. His eyes never left hers. He looked rather like a lost puppy, blood still dribbling off his hands. With another bright flash, she was gone, Clint with her.

"Somehow I feel this isn't going to work out," sighed Bruce. He stuck the needle into his pocket, covering it with a plastic cover.

"I think you might be right…" Steve led off. He gripped his shield cautiously.

"Did you see those jugs?" Tony breathed. Natasha punched him, hard, on the arm. The billionaire yelped, hand flying to the violated area. "What was that for?" She simply flung her hair behind her back and strode confidently and angrily out of the room. Tony looked to his friends for support. "What did I do?"

Another bright flash of light sent the male Avengers reeling. Bruce literally screamed, jumping back. His heart rate was going way too fast. With a skill honed long ago, Bruce covered his face with his hands and forced shaky, slow breaths. Slow the oxygen to the brain. Slowly starve it. Make it work slower. Steve hurled his shield, falling down into a low crouch. Tony simply pressed himself against the wall, flinching. The light died down, and a familiar god of thunder smiled.

"My friends!" he announced. Pausing, he looked around. "Where's Lady Natasha and Friend Barton?"

"Dammit!" Steve swore. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Steve has a point. We may have done something that we will regret…" Bruce groaned.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks!

SMH


	7. Chapter 7

I just couldn't stop writing… Thank you all so much for the awesome support! Recommendations, favorites, follows, and my most favorite: reviews. I am so happy you like my story!

I don't own The Avengers. (Joss won't sell them to me…)

To Midgard

Thor plucked the starred shield from the wall, yanking it out with little effort. He smoothed his hand over the star, trying to fathom what his fellows had just told him. Bruce had gotten to work cleaning up the broken glass in the bathroom. Tony lounged on a leather sofa, legs stretched over on the other arm of the chair. One hand supported his hand as he hacked into the SHIELD network on his touch screen. Steve began pacing, unable to call Natasha back to confirm her suspicions. He wasn't going to deny it. The woman that had taken Clint was enchanting. Her beauty was beyond anything that any of the men had seen. Steve had tried to explain this to Thor. The thunder god had listened carefully, fingers running over Mjolnir impatiently.

"Amora…" he had hissed, but spoke nothing more of it. Tony had set off to find any records of an Amora on the SHIELD network. So far, nothing had turned up.

"Natasha is going to kill us," Bruce rubbed the side of his face with the back of his hand.

"She can't kill _you_. You shouldn't be worried," Steve moaned. "Thor, are you sure you can't tell us anything about this Amora?" Thor handed the Captain the shield, clenching his jaw. The name obviously stirred some demons in the demi-god.

"Amora is of Aesir birth, but was banished long ago," Thor began. His deep voice was tinged with sadness, regret. Even Tony sat up a little straighter as Thor continued to spin the tale. "She learned the art of magic, much like my brother. She only used her powers to benefit herself. Loki used her many times to aid with… his mischievious ventures, but nothing truly dangerous. She disappeared years ago."

"So Loki had a whore too?" Tony snorted. Steve shot him a reddened glare.

"No, it is not like that. Loki never showed any romantic interest toward the witch. Not at all…" Thor snapped. He shrugged off his cape, folding it up and placing it on a wooden coffee table. "In fact, she stalked him for years before she disappeared." Even after everything that had happened, Thor still showed open affection for his brother. Bruce braced himself on a towel rack as he pulled himself to his feet.

"So this witch, Amora, is obsessed with Loki?"

"As far as I know, yes."

Tony sighed, tossing his phone onto the table. "Nothing. Pretty sure she never came to Earth. No wonder that I've never screwed her before…" Steve's blush was almost the color of ripe tomatoes. Bruce just sniffed in disgust. "So… who tells Natasha?" All four men pointed to each other with equally exasperated groans. "Oookay… rock, paper, scissors?"

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Something I can win," murmured Bruce. "Pick a straw."

"Don't have any…" Steve sighed.

"You know what? I'll tell Natasha. Jarvis, prepare my will. Everything goes to Pepper and the Avengers. Except Lola."

"Lola…?" Thor asked. The TV clicked to life, a picture of a beautiful cherry-red Ferrari taking the place of the blank screen. "You named your vehicle?"

"Who doesn't?" Tony laughed.

_Right away, sir. _

* * *

Natasha grinned as her fist hit the punching bag. It thumped, and the bag swayed under the impact. She hit again. Why couldn't they see past it? The woman was obviously some sort of seductress. It was their blind faith in Thor that had Clint on a one-way trip to another planet. Again, matched with a low kick that sent the bag swinging. She caught it with an open-palmed smack. With a clink of wrenched metal, the punching bad fell off the hook. Natasha leapt out of the way before it connected with her bare foot.

"You were right."

Natasha dropped onto her stomach, pushing herself up with her forearms. Tony had to admit that she was impressive. Next to Pepper, she had been the only woman that had both aroused him and frightened him. Not that he would ever touch her. With subtle hints, Natasha was Clint's. An arm wrapped around her waist. A whispered word. A smile. Many times even just the way they looked at each other. Tony knew what it was like. Complete trust in someone. But he also knew that it could be broken.

"Right about what, Mr. Stark?" Natasha asked between breaths. She focused on stretching her body into the push-up, letting her nose just barely brush the rubber floor. It smelled of must and sweat, but it was a friendly smell. "Right about not trusting that bitch who took my partner to Asgard?"

"Whoa, I have never heard those words come out of your mouth…"

Natasha flashed him a deadly smile. "It's just the beginning." She rose to her full height, almost a head shorter than Tony. He jumped as a sharp fingernail found its way into his nose. With her free hand, Natasha grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him down to her level. Tony's eyes widened. "You came to tell me that she was a lying scumbag and that you are sorry that you let her get away. Well, let me tell you this. Thor may not be all that magical, but I swear on my life that I _will_ get him back. Whether you like it or not. Now get the _fuck_ out of the training room before I make you wish you wore that suit of yours every day." Natasha spat in his face before returning to the punching bags. Her loaded Glocks were inches from her on a bench. Tony shook his head furiously.

"Yes, you're right. We are sorry. Thor is going to gas up the rainbow bridge as soon as possible. We're going to get your boyfriend back, but that's not all I came to see you about…"

Natasha didn't respond. The thumping she dealt to the bag was evidence enough. It flew off the hook, and Tony was the one that needed to jump. The bag fell inches from his feet. She turned, quickly tying up her hair with a black scrunchie-thing.

"It's about Clint, but not about the hot-ass woman who nabbed him."

"What is it, Tony?" She smirked, hiding her annoyance.

"Did you see the bathroom?" The smirk disappeared. It was replaced by a fleeting glance of pain, and then her usual stoic look. Tony touched her shoulder gently, friendly. "He said that he didn't recognize himself. He said... that he wasn't himself." Natasha brushed away from him, placing her hands firmly on her hips. She hoped that Tony couldn't see that they were shaking. "Natasha, he's fighting it. Maybe, if she had control over him, he can fight back enough. He's a tough sonuvabitch. I am never arm-wrestling him ever again." Natasha smiled.

"Thank you, Tony. Can we can survive the trip to Asgard via Bifrost?" Natasha spoke with practiced calm.

"I doubt it. It's kind of meant exclusively for gods. My suit could stand it. Steve could (if he didn't pull his back). The Hulk could… I'll bring my taser. But you wouldn't be able to." Tony admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck as Natasha made a beeline for her guns. She slotted them into her holsters, huffing in frustration. "Perhaps I could…"

"Tony, there's no time. You guys need to go." Natasha held up a hand. She stomped out, arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Bring him back."

The whole building shook as something exploded. Natasha hit the floor, one leg snaking out to balance her. In an instant, her gun was in her hand and ready to fire. Tony ducked, hands over his head defensively. Natasha flashed him a panicked look, and Tony grabbed her hand. They ran into the hallway. Tony released her, jumping to the nearest control pad.

"Jarvis! What the hell was that?"

_Something landed in the main lobby, sir. _

"Give me a visual."

The screen blinked, and a hi-def picture of the lobby popped onto the screen. Or what it used to be. Rubble was piled everywhere, dust clouding their vision. Dummy whirred on the screen, waving his arm with confusion. Natasha arched an eyebrow, and Tony shrugged.

"High school. Was bored."

_It appears that there is someone in there with multiple wounds. _

"Secure the area. We'll be down in a second."

_Yes, sir. _

They met up with the other Avengers as they raced down the stairs. The elevators had shorted out with the shockwave from the explosion. Tony was honestly surprised that Jarvis was still operational. They made it to the bottom floor without too many problems. Tony hit the wall, breathing hard.

"Jesus! How do you guys manage this?"

A mixed reply of "training", "anger management", and "What?" met his ears. Tony growled in frustration, opening the door with a fingerprint scan. The door slid open, and dust cascaded into the stairwell. Bruce coughed loudly, covering his face. Thor and Steve were the first out of the room. They walked slowly, weapons raised. They waved their hands, clearing the dust with quick wrist movements. Thor moved past the rubble, starting as he saw something move beneath a thick slab of ceiling.

"Here!" Thor yanked it away, coughing as more dust flew up.

"Thor, what is it?"

Thor cleared the dust, bending over something. He poked the side of it and was met with a warning moan. Thor turned it over. His eyes met with sharp green eyes that had hoped they would never see Midgard again. Loki raised his head from the ground, wincing as pain shot through him.

"Did you… miss me?" Loki collapsed, head bouncing off the tile floor of the lobby.

* * *

Thanks again! So much! I really appreciate it. Please R&R!

SMH


	8. Chapter 8

Many of you were surprised at the two chapters a day thing. Well, I just wanted to thank you for all your support! Yet again!

I don't own the Avengers.

Loki'd

Thor lifted his brother's head, shaking him. The demi-god didn't wake. His breathing came in harsh, short breaths. His chest rose and fell raggedly. With a grunt, Thor hoisted his smaller brother onto his shoulders and carried him towards the other Avengers. As soon as the team caught sight of Loki, they jumped into action. Bruce's eyes darted back and forth, green and brown. He was ready for anything. Steve was stiff as a rod, prepared for any oncoming attack. Natasha already had a fist raised. But Thor simply shook his head sadly and brushed past them. He climbed the stairs, careful not to disturb his brother. Tony was at his back.

"What are you doing? Do you even realize who that is?" Tony argued. He grabbed onto Thor's armor, but he was jerked along with it. He fell on the stairs, hard. Growling and denying help from the ever-gracious Steve, Tony stumbled to his feet and followed the gods. "I mean, seriously. He threw me out of a window!" The others ignored him. Bruce had disappeared into his labs. Seeing the god was enough to make him want to let 'the Other Guy' run around for a bit. Steve looked rather angry. Tony was surprised that _he_ didn't Hulk out. Natasha, however, was furious. Her face was almost as red as her hair. Her fingernails bit into the skin of her palm. With Thor in the way, she couldn't kill Loki for all he had done.

"He is my brother, and I am certain he did not come for vengeance."

"I will give him vengeance…" grumbled Steve. Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder. It was reassuring in the fact that it was a promise. A promise that Loki was going to suffer before he died. Thor turned into the team part of the tower. Tony laughed as Thor propped Loki up on a sofa in the main sitting room.

"Did no one get that? I almost died!" Tony continued. He gesticulated wildly, measuring the distance with his arms. "Come on, Goldilocks!"

"It would give me great pleasure if you would stop referring to me as a little girl eaten by bears," Thor answered quietly. For a thunder god, he was pretty gentle. Tony's jaw dropped.

"Who told him that story?"

Steve raised a hand. "I thought he should know why he was stuck with such a name."

"Whatever."

Natasha flipped out a knife, holding it awfully close to Loki's sofa. "Thor, give me one good reason why I shouldn't send him straight to Hell." Thor raised his hands defensively, melancholy look plastered to his face.

"He knows of the Enchantress."

"Will he get Clint back?"

"We'll see when he…" Thor paused. Loki shifted, chin connecting with his chest. With a snort, Loki's head shot up. One look around him sent the god flying over the sofa. He crouched behind it, eyes snapped shut. "… awakens."

"Just… just get it over with," Loki cried out.

"Loki," Thor boomed.

"Who's it going to be, huh? Miss Romanoff? Stark?"

"Loki!"

Loki shut up, peeking over the couch. Natasha growled at him. He ducked back behind it. Tony bit back a laugh, whimpering with pure glee. He wished he had a video camera. Oh wait… Tony flicked out his cell phone, pressing record. "Could you do that again?" he asked. Loki didn't reply. Thor leaned over the couch, pulling his brother up by the back of his tunic. Loki tried to swat him away, but he bowed his head submissively. Blood dripped from the back of his head. Thor brushed back the thick, black hair to check over the wound.

"What're you doin'?" slurred Loki. His burst of adrenaline from earlier was completely gone. He slumped into his brother's arms, allowing Thor to touch the back of his head, probing at the gashes. His wrists were still red from the chains that Odin had bound him in. Although his lips had healed, there were still traces of scarring.

"I think we need to ask you a few questions," announced Steve. He leaned his shield against the coffee table next to Mjolnir. Loki looked up wearily, but nodded. Thor patted him on the back, leaning him against the back of the couch.

"Remember, brother, the truth," Thor warned.

"And only the truth, I know. Why does everyone… always assume… that I'm lying…?" Loki coughed. He rested his head on the back of the sofa, watching Steve with an arched brow. Even in his state, Loki looked smug. Thor prodded his side, which sent Loki off into a fit of swearing. Cracked ribs? "Dammit, Thor! Stop it!"

"My apologies, Loki. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now, Rogers, what is it that… you wish to know?"

Steve straightened at the sound of his name. "Why are you here? I mean, it's not like you like the Earth as it is." Natasha still had the knife handy. Loki watched her exclusively as he answered.

"I didn't want to come here. My idiot of… a foster father sent me. Said I could help Thor… as part of my punishment." Thor clapped a warm hand to his back, reeling him forward. Loki squeaked in pain. Thor, like a puppy, began to apologize, but Loki held up a hand. "I'll be okay. Just give me time." A blue glow started from his fingertips and spread over the harmed areas. Natasha was on him in a second. The assassin swung the knife, settling it in the crook of his neck. Her legs secured the god's arms, forcing him into the back of the couch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she warned.

Thor didn't push her off, but he stood. "Lady Natasha, my brother is of no danger in this state! He can barely walk on his own. Why would he use magic in spite when he could use it to heal himself?" Loki nodded quickly, locking eyes. Green met green, and Loki begged that she would understand. She kept the knife pressed to his throat, silently daring him to move. To give her a reason to strike. But Loki didn't give her a reason. "Please, Lady Natasha. My brother comes to us at his most vulnerable."

"I can get him back, Natasha," Loki spoke softly. His voice was sweet, low and sad. Natasha faltered before backhanding him. Loki cried out as his neck snapped to the side. Thor pulled her off of him, surprisingly gentle.

"He has a point, Natasha!" Steve insisted. He held her back with Thor. "We might not be able to trust him, but he knows this… Amora personally. Right?" Everyone looked at Loki. The god was tending to his bruising cheek, fingers coiled around the violated skin. He nodded slowly.

"You could say that."

"So you were dating, or what?" Tony pitched in. He was sitting across from the action, just in case he needed to dive out of the way.

"I had no romantic interest in her, but she wouldn't have it. Her ego surpasses that of Thor," Loki hissed. He healed the bruising slowly, wincing as he touched the skin. His hands moved to his cracked ribs. Steve flinched as they cracked back into place. "She hung off of me… ow! Like I was…"

"… going out of style?" Tony continued. Loki shot him a glare.

"What would she want with Agent Barton?" Natasha allowed Thor to ease the knife away from her. He flipped it, sending it deep into the wall and out of her reach. Steve jumped, reddening at the ears.

"Same reason I wanted him. Grunt work…" Loki began. At a flaming look from Natasha, he winced and quickly added, "And he's the best marksman on Midgard. I heard he never misses."

"He can't miss," Natasha quipped.

"Can't miss," Loki corrected himself. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I pray that you listen to me. Amora is dangerous, and it will do all of the realms a great favor if she was wiped from existence. I will assist in her capture and the homecoming of Agent Barton."

"There's a 'but' in there," Tony narrowed his eyes.

"But," he directed this at Thor, "I get to remain in the Avengers."

"No!" Tony spat, jumping out of his chair. "No way. Hell to the no!" Tony paused, waiting for a chorus of 'no's. They never came. "Really, guys? Come on! He's evil! He's tricking us! I refuse to let him join." He crossed his arms, nodding his head for emphasis. "You can't be serious…"

"Last I heard, you weren't in charge, Stark," Steve sighed. He scanned over Loki. The indecision was clear on his face. Loki tried his best to look innocent, but he winced as his magic sealed up internal wounds he didn't know he had. Steve turned to Thor. "Is there any way we could… lessen his magic? Like, erm…"

"A magic dampener?" Natasha offered.

Thor thought about this, hand resting on his chin. "I will contact the All-Father. I would assume that there would be."

"If you don't mind asking, I think we might find a use for your brother," Steve stated. Loki smiled, a genuine thankful smile. Tony just scoffed, grumbling like a child. He stormed off to find Bruce. "He'll get over it."

"He'll have to," Loki agreed.

"Well, welcome to the Avengers, Loki," Steve smiled. He stuck out his hand. The god shook it carefully, still wary of Natasha. "Let's get Clint home."

* * *

Clint opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear away sleep. He tried to move. Panic swept through him. He couldn't move. Clint tried to relax, tried to look around. His head was secured tightly to something. Searching through the dark, he tried to find something, anything that could indicate where he was. A light flashed in his face. Clint moaned, snapping his eyes shut.

"Good morning, Hawkeye," trilled a voice. It was thick with lust, dripping like honey. Clint's eyes reopened reluctantly. A slightly familiar blonde stared at him, leaning seductively against the opposite wall. He knew that face. Why couldn't he remember it? "Sleep well?"

"Who are you?" he ordered. The woman ran her fingers up the side of the wall, eyes never leaving Clint's. "Where am I?"

"Far away from that planet you adore so much," she grinned. Her teeth were sharp, almost vampiric. She flicked her tongue over them as she began to get closer to Clint. He struggled against invisible bonds, pulling at his arms. The woman held up a scepter in her hands, similar to Loki's. The real one was still in SHIELD headquarters. He knew that much. Her scepter was longer, tinged with green and red. Clint cringed internally at the color palette. With a hiss, the woman plunged the scepter into his chest. Clint growled, eyes squeezed shut in pain. He felt the blade sink into him. Crying out, his eyes lulled back into his head.

"Sleep, Clint. You'll need your strength."

Clint tried to fight it. He bit down hard on his tongue, trying desperately to stay awake. But the pain was too much. He slumped, defeated as the woman pulled the scepter from his chest. Exhaustion overtook him. Clint Barton returned to the darkness of his mind.

* * *

So what does Amora want with Clint? I dunno, but stay tuned! I'll keep working! Please R&R! Thanks!

SMH


	9. Chapter 9

This will be my last update on this for a little while. I'll get on ASAP!

Warning: Brotherly Love!

I don't own Avengers.

To Asgard

Loki was loath to stay in Stark Tower. Even with his injuries, he would have rather slept in the street than with his older brother. Loki growled as Thor nearly carried him upstairs. He dodged the looks of Tony Stark and Agent Romanoff. His ego was incredibly bruised. Thor's strong arms held him tightly even as Loki began to wriggle. When Odin had sent him, he had been dressed in a light green tunic with his leather pants. It was comfortable, except when his knees dragged along the ground.

Thor's temporary apartment in the tower was well-furnished, but it certainly didn't look lived in. There was a smooth leather sofa facing a huge TV screen. Thor's cape hung lazily off the edge of it, ready should the god need it. There was an expansive kitchen, polished and new. The refrigerator was of polished chrome, the stove made of glass. Loki doubted that Thor knew how to use half of the appliances, electronic or not. Thor rested Loki on the couch, looking down at him carefully.

"Are you well, brother?" Thor asked for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, thank you. Your fellow Avengers shouldn't worry themselves on the subject of my magic. Odin has practically sucked me dry. It could take months before I reach my full potential again." Loki stretched out on the couch. Believe it or not, he was grateful for the assistance. His limited healing powers couldn't fix everything, especially his exhaustion.

"Can I help?"

"No," Loki snapped. The hurt look on Thor's face was enough to make Loki shake his head. "I meant, no thank you. I just need some rest." Loki rested his head on the arm of the sofa, eyes closing. Thor knelt before the couch, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. Loki cracked one eye open, frowning at Thor. "What?"

"I've missed you."

"Did you miss me when I tried to take over Midgard and destroy Asgard?"

"We all have our faults," Thor smiled. "But now, you are you again."

Loki shook his head. "I only came because Odin requested it. He said that I would be able to get my powers back. I came out of selfish gain, Thor, not because I wanted to help you. I want to redeem myself."

"Perhaps we can return to the past?" Thor asked sheepishly. He sounded like a child. Loki smiled, patting his arm. "Can't you be my brother again?"

"I was never your brother, Thor."

"Then… can you be my friend?"

Loki was taken aback. He knew his brother was sentimental, too much sometimes. Thor followed his heart, everything was impulse. Loki was the logical one. He did everything by his smarts, his knowledge of the universe taken from books and studying. Thor learned from experience. It was understandable that he would yearn for the past, but it was beyond Loki why Thor would accept him so readily. They weren't even the same race.

"S… sure," Loki cracked another smile, this one brighter. "Thank you, Thor."

"Sleep well."

"Evening."

"If you need anything, I shall be in the other room." Thor stood and traversed the room, walking backwards. Loki chuckled quietly, moving to his side in order to get more comfortable. He hissed as he moved onto the newly healed ribs. "Are you well?" asked Thor with concern.

"I'm fine, Thor. Good night."

Thor made it to his bedroom, standing in the doorway. "Are you up for the retrieval tomorrow?"

"If I can get some sleep, yes."

"Alright. Good night, broth… Loki."

"Night, Thor." Loki closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of fresh leather. He curled, seeking warmth in the cold sofa. Just as he was about to drift asleep, Thor's voice whispered from his bedroom.

"How are mother and father faring?"

"They're fine, Thor. I bid you good night!" Loki spoke through gritted teeth. Thor nodded quickly and disappeared into his room.

"Did you…?"

"Thor!"

* * *

"How soon can we operate the Bifrost?" asked Natasha through her phone. She paced back and forth on her warm rug, bare feet sinking into the strands. She would be happier with it if her partner hadn't been kidnapped by a celestial being. "All of us need to go and as soon as possible."

"_Agent Romanoff, I understand how stressful this must be for you. A lot has happened in one day. You would be wise to sit this one out…_" Director Fury answered. He audibly flinched as Natasha bit back her response.

"Sit this one out? Sir, I have known Agent Barton the longest. He is my partner. When we recover him, it will be beneficial if there is someone there who he is familiar with. It is not only my obligation, but my reputation!" Natasha forced herself to remain calm. She sank down onto her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"_Agent Romanoff, Natasha, we're beginning to fear that you and Agent Barton are emotionally involved…_"

Natasha's jaw dropped in defiance. "How dare you! He's my partner, Fury."

"_Doesn't mean there's nothing there. Agent Romanoff, we will commence a rescue mission as soon as Thor can operate the Bifrost again._ _I think you're due for a good night's rest. We're suiting up at 0800, alright?_"

It was far from alright, but Natasha was between a rock and a hard place. "Alright, sir."

"_Goodnight, Natasha. Get some rest. We need you, Agent._" Fury hung up the phone on her. Natasha tossed the cheap cell phone onto her floor, unsatisfied by the thump against the ground. Natasha threw herself onto her bed, red hair flying out beneath her and over her pillow. Turning over, she flicked off her lamp. It took approximately four minutes and thirty-two seconds before Natasha began to toss and turn. She forced her eyes closed, lulling herself to sleep with a low hum. It worked for another ten minutes, but she woke up, hand dangling over the edge of her bed. Deciding that she couldn't sleep, Natasha leapt out of her bed.

Spy experience came in handy when she did not want to be found. She slid onto her balcony, looking up towards Clint's floor. Natasha requested that she was beneath his window. She didn't need to give a reason why. A death-defying leap and grab later, Natasha was on Clint's balcony. She slid open the door, sneaking into his room. Her main target was straight ahead: the bedroom. She jumped onto his bed, taking one of his pillows in her arms. Burying her face in the pillow, Natasha inhaled. It smelled like Clint. Warm, musky, perfect. She could almost feel him next to her, placing a reassuring arm over her shoulder.

Director Fury had been partially right. Natasha did have feelings for Clint. Little did Fury know before he recruited Clint, Natasha and Clint had once crossed paths. Clint was a mercenary under the alias 'Ronin', and Natasha was beginning her run as the Black Widow. Each had their skill sets, and they were often hired together for not the most noble of jobs. Clint had always trusted Natasha to some degree, but Natasha was certain there was something else.

_Love is for children. I owe him a debt._

She owed him many, many debts.

Natasha swallowed, fighting back the stone in her throat. Tears began to form. Natasha blinked it back, but they managed to wet her cheeks. Soon they ran without hesitation. Natasha sobbed into the pillow, hiding her face.

She promised to watch his back. Where was she now?

Natasha cried herself to sleep, wrapped in his blankets.

* * *

The morning did not come fast enough. Bruce snorted awake, hand flying to his temple. How does one get a hangover without alcohol? Bruce's fingers brushed over a long needle. That's how. Bruce realized that he must have sedated himself. The Other Guy had a bone to pick with their new guest, and Bruce wasn't going to risk it.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," chuckled a voice. Bruce sighed, lifting his head. Tony handed him a steaming cup of tea. Bruce sniffed it, shooting him a concerned look. "What? Don't trust me? Caffeine free!"

"Right. Jarvis, does this have caffeine?"

_No, sir._

Tony still grumbled, "Traitor," before taking a sip from his own mug. Bruce read the clock while he gulped down hot tea. 0530. He was honestly surprised that Tony was awake this early. Bruce brooded in silence for a few minutes, stewing. Finally, he spoke.

"What time for suit-up?"

"Eight, give or take," Tony smirked. He scanned over his wrist remotes, checking that they blinked properly. His expression changed, transforming into one of fear. Not for himself, but for the team. It was fleeting. They were facing something that had Loki knocking on their doorstep. Bruce smiled brightly, trying to change the mood of his friend. Before he knew it, arrogant Tony was back. "We're gonna kick her ass."

"How do you know that she's in Asgard?"

"We'll start there. If we need to search the other realms, then we will."

"Good." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Tony asked. Bruce laughed.

"Do you really want me to? Nah. It'll be fine. If cell phones work over on the other side, I'll keep in touch."

Tony scrunched up his nose. "Make sure you take a bath."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Loki rolled off the couch, wakening immediately on impact. His hands had instinctually struck out to catch himself. The weight put too much pressure on his wrists, but he barely noticed them. Ice spread out from his hands as he breathed against the wood floor. Thor ran into the room, jumping back at the sight of his brother.

"Loki…?" his voice was quiet, gentle.

Loki's head shot up, realizing the way Thor was looking at him. The demi-god glanced down at his hands. They grew blue as the ice spread. The floor became arctic cold, and Thor's breath became visible. Thor had never seen Loki's true form. For a Frost Giant, he really was tiny. Loki held out a hand, silently begging to be let off the floor. Thor picked up his discarded cloak, wrapped it around his hand, and offered it to Loki. Loki flinched, ashamed, but grabbed his brother's hand and let him haul him to his feet.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Thor steadied his brother, careful not to touch the Jotun skin. Thor was slightly baffled to be in the presence of the Jotun, even if it was his brother. Being of Aesir birth, Thor could not touch Loki when he was in this state. It would freeze him solid, and he wasn't taking that risk.

"Nothing… I don't think." Loki touched his face, mapping out the swirls. "Nothing that explains this reaction. I'll work on it."

"You'd better. We are returning to Asgard in a couple hours. Do you have enough magic to help with the journey?" Thor slung his cape over his back, straightening it expertly.

"Who needs my assistance? Miss Romanoff?" Loki rubbed his hands over his face now as if trying to rub the Jotun off. His bright red eyes blinked rapidly. "Bet she won't like touching me."

"She cannot when you are in that form. Am I correct?" Thor bent and picked up Mjolnir.

"Who knows," Loki started. Thor turned to hear the rest, but Loki's hand shot out and held the side of his face. Thor gasped, jerking back. His beard became frosted over, but he wasn't frozen. Thor moved his jaw experimentally.

"Can you control it?" Thor hefted Mjolnir over his shoulder. Loki watched curiously as his skin shifted from the touch of the Asgardian. The blue heated and softened into his usual pale tone. It spread quickly like a bruise. It inched up his neck, and Thor breathed a sigh of relief to stare into green once again.

"I think so."

"Very good!" Thor thumped him on the back. Loki winced, but smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

The Avengers (sans Clint and Bruce) gathered in the lobby, the last known Bifrost site. With Tony's financials, the lobby had gotten a touch-up. The rubble had been cleaned, the floor polished. A lot could be done in one night. Natasha was noticeably more tired. Tony wore his suit without his helmet. The Cap was ready, mask drawn over his eyes, shield at his back. Thor stood side-by-side with Loki who was surveying the area.

"Are we ready?"

The door to the garage clicked open. A flurry of SHIELD agents strode into the lobby, guns raised. Fury was among them, followed faithfully by Agent Maria Hill. Her own gun was set stubbornly on Loki. Thor stepped in front of his brother, raising Mjolnir. Loki rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Fury growled. Tony held up an Iron hand, signaling the agents to stop their approach. They didn't listen and continued to circle the Avengers. Loki raised both hands, smiling viciously. "He's here for the scepter!"

"Don't shoot, Director. He's on our side," Steve monotoned.

"And did he tell you that? He's the God of Lies! He lies!" Fury was furious. He motioned for one of the SHIELD agents to arrest the demi-god. Thor threatened them with Mjolnir as they jerked Loki from behind him. Loki didn't fight. The agents clapped handcuffs on his thin wrists, pushing him against the wall.

"He's my brother!" Thor insisted.

"That was your same argument when he was taking over the Earth, Thor," pointed out Tony. Thor shot him a harsh look and returned to the agents manhandling his brother. Loki winced as one of the agents burrowed the muzzle of a pistol into his side. "You've got to think of something better. How about… he has nice hair?"

"Thank you, Tony," Loki chuckled.

"Anytime, Horns."

Fury crossed his arms. "Seriously! I thought that you, Agent Romanoff, would have more sense than this!" Natasha pursed her lips, hands on her hips. "None of you are going to Asgard."

"What?" Steve was surprisingly the first to fight. "Sir, no disrespect, but it is imperative that we return Barton to Earth as soon as possible."

"Cap's got a point. We have a responsibility to the team!" Everyone looked at Tony. "And Legolas shouldn't be the only one to mess with the hot goddess," he added quickly.

"Sir, I'm afraid that I cannot follow your orders," Natasha saluted mockingly. She pushed past the agents, knocking the guns from Loki. A gracious smirk found Loki's face as Natasha unhooked the handcuffs. "We're going to Asgard, whether you like it or not."

Fury couldn't speak. He stared openmouthed at Natasha, debating whether to shoot her or respect her. Thor swung Mjolnir, nearly hitting the violent agents in the head. Loki shook them off, rubbing his wrists. Agent Hill whispered something in his ear. He stiffened, but nodded.

"You get 48 hours. You don't return, and I burn down the tower, alright?" Fury gestured to Tony. Five heads nodded quickly, like eager students. "Guns are no longer necessary." Fury pulled Loki to him, forcing his ear down to his level. "If you so much as touch my Avengers, I'm going to hang you with your own intestines. Do you understand?"

"Clearly," Loki sniffed, pulling out of his grasp. Without his armor, Loki had to admit that he was intimidated by Nick Fury. The man could cause some serious damage. "Are we ready, Thor?"

"When you are, Loki."

"Get back soon. Bring back Barton," Fury scowled.

Tony flashed him an award-winning smile, helmet clicking into place. Suits on, the Avengers readied themselves for the journey. Thor raised Mjolnir to the ceiling. "Heimdall! We call for you!" There was a moment of silence. Nothing stirred.

"So…" Tony began, but lightening rippled through the building. Fury leapt back as light enveloped the room. Loki took up Natasha's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She stiffened, but let his fingers loop against hers. Small electric charges ran up her body. Natasha yelped, trying to pull away, but Loki shook his head.

"Protection spell. You won't survive without it."

"Thanks for the concern," she faux smiled.

It felt like the bottom dropped out of her stomach. She flew forward, eyes snapping shut. Loki held her hand tighter, but it was evident that he was nervous as well. Bifrost travel was notoriously uncomfortable. They flew, ricocheting through space. With a crunch, the Avengers found earth. Or more, Asgard.

Their eyes flew open. The world around them glowed with brilliance. They were on the Bifrost, standing next to the guardian Hiemdall. He nodded to them politely. Tony retracted his helmet, eyes wide.

"Whoa…"

"Welcome, Midgardians, to Asgard!" Thor boomed, swinging Mjolnir above his head.

* * *

Please R&R! Thank you guys for your continued support. I'll be back ASAP

SMH


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe… just maybe I have it in my heart to post one more chapter. But unfortunately after this update, I will be gone for a bit. Thanks for holding on.

I don't own the Avengers

Confusion

Thor walked proudly through the grand Asgardian city. The people cheered, but there were other whispers. Whispers of his all too sudden return. Whispers of the Midgardians surrounding them. Whispers of the Jotun prince hidden behind the mighty God of Thunder. Thor seemed oblivious to them. Loki kept his head down, out of the way. The others strode along, fascinated by the city.

The grand palace looked as if it was plated with gold. Every inch of the building shone brightly in the morning sun. Tony flicked on a familiar pair of sunglasses, unable to bear the dazzling sight much longer. That or he wanted to look cool to the King and Queen of Asgard. Natasha flashed glares to the women who dared snigger at her outfit. The cat-suit was, in their eyes, improper for a lady to wear. Steve's ears were unmistakably red with embarrassment. Crowds gave him the willies. Tony seemed right at home, as did Thor at his side. They climbed the golden steps to be greeted by four warriors. Thor clapped his hands merrily on their backs, pulling them forward with zeal.

"My friends! These are the Warriors Three! The best warriors in the realm and my closest friends," Thor announced. "Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Valiant, and Fandral the Daring." Fandral nearly drooled at the sight of Natasha. He got down on one knee, arms outstretched.

"I have found the most beautiful woman in all the realms!" he cried. Without hesitation, he latched onto Natasha's arm and ran kisses down its length. "Such beauty! Such magnificence!" Natasha jerked her arm away, eyes narrowing. A female warrior stepped in, smacking Fandral on the back of his head. "I was only playing, Sif!"

"I thought so, for you said the same thing to a maid last week," Sif scoffed. Volstagg grinned, picking something out of his beard. Hogun looked grim. "I am Lady Sif, the only female warrior in the ranks of the great Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet friends of the mighty Thor."

"Thank you, mam," Steve bowed politely. "I am Steve Rogers, but my friends know me as Captain America. The pleasure of meeting you, however, is mine." He raised his head. The goddess was smiling brightly, fascinated by the hero.

"You are their leader?" she asked.

"They seem to think so," Steve chuckled. Natasha offered a hand to Sif, silently begging things to move along.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff or SHIELD. I guess you could call me the female Avenger." Sif took her hand, shaking it.

"Well met, Warrior Romanoff. You will have to regale me of your adventures one day," Sif finished politely, eyes never leaving Steve. She was curious as to how his ears turned such a bright red.

"Me as well, milady," Fandral bowed low, sweeping his cape out from behind him. Natasha twitched with disgust. Tony swung in and saved the conversation, flipping his sunglasses onto his head.

"And I am Tony Stark: playboy, philanthropist, billionaire. The works. We are here to search for our friend, Clint Barton. Any one of you lovely people know of his location?" Tony smirked his trademark smirk, gaining his own Natasha disgust twitch. Volstagg stopped grooming his beard, eyes filled with confusion.

"Did Thor not find him with Loki's help?"

"Apparently not," monotoned Hogun, motioning to the hidden Loki. The God of Mischief reappeared, rubbing the back of his neck. "What is he doing back here, Thor? The All-Father sent him to you, so he _wouldn't_ be sent back."

"My brother is not your concern, Hogun," Thor growled. "Clint Barton was taken from under their noses to return back here. Loki had already traveled the Bifrost. We need his help to locate the kidnapper."

"And that would be…?" Fandral raised his eyebrows.

"You should know her well, my friend. It is Amora."

Fandral blanched. "Yes, I did."

"So," Steve straightened his shoulders. For some reason, his shield was uncomfortable at his back. "Do you know where she is?"

Fandral looked at his fellow warriors, fingers tugging at his thin beard. He had a long history with Amora the Enchantress. And not a very pleasant one. "I do not. It has been years."

Tony seemed unimpressed. And disappointed. Something about Amora had sparked a deeper interest in him. It was not only primal, but it was also a match of brains. The woman was obviously a genius, much like himself. He was also aware that she was a seductress. And boy, did he want her. The only thing that made him falter was the thought of Pepper and the ring that was tucked into his sock drawer. It was a blessing that Pepper never neared that drawer.

"Ask the All-Father, but we shall also assist in locating your friend," Volstagg's grin widened. It was contagious. Steve relaxed a little bit, ears losing a bit of their red. Thor nodded eagerly, pushing open the grand doors.

"Yes! Please, come and meet my parents," Thor giddily bounced into the throne room. The other Avengers eyed each other in amusement. Loki grimaced as Sif grabbed his arm.

"You'll be standing with me, Trickster. I will not have you running off," she hissed into his ear. Loki nodded, realizing with horror that he was beginning to turn blue. Using a small amount of energy, he forced it back. Sif only just caught it. Her eyes knit with concern. Maybe not for the god, but for everyone else. "Can you not control your true form, Frost Giant?" Her voice dropped into a whisper.

"My Lady, I am fine," Loki gritted his teeth with mock formality. To be completely honest with himself, Loki was terrified that he had difficulty with his Jotun form. He lived years without knowing it existed. Of course, he had never been so weakened. Without his full power, Loki was concentrating on healing. It wasn't _his _fault that Thor was an accident magnet. The others had left for the throne room, leaving Loki and Sif on the steps. The War Goddess crossed her arms, moving her hips.

"You are fine?" Sif laughed. "Remember well, Loki, that I was your friend before you fell into insanity. I know almost as well as Thor when you word is less than truthful." She brushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes, securing it behind his ear. Loki flinched away.

"Leave me, Sif. You hate me. I can see it in your eyes!" Loki swatted at her hands. "I do not want your pity."

"And you do not have it. If you use your magic to locate Amora, you will lose your Asgardian form. You are too weak to fight her right now…"

"And you think that Odin will grant me back my powers over one 'good deed'? Ha! I thought you were supposed to be smarter than Thor. As it so happens, you are his equal in battle and in intellect…" Loki hissed in pain as Sif's knife tore across his bicep. It slid through his tunic like butter, slicing a thin slit. Blood ran down his arm greedily. Loki pressed his palm against the wound, growling. Sif secured him to the wall with a fist bunched up in the cloth of his tunic.

"I will not take insults from you, Laufeyson!" As if on cue, Loki transformed completely, swirls painting themselves across his face. The Jotun prince scratched at her fist, pushing her harshly away from him. Loki bared all too white teeth as a warning.

"You will not touch me again, Lady Sif, unless you want me to freeze your heart!" he warned.

Sif stepped away from him, fear darting across her features. "As you wish, Loki." She turned on her heels, stalking into the palace. The knife that she held glinted in the light as she stuffed it back into hiding. Loki felt his knees wobble dangerously from beneath him. He used the wall as a support, lowering himself to his knees. A passing guard gasped as he saw the god.

"What're you looking at?" roared Loki, stretching out one blue hand. The guard jumped, spear pointed at Loki's chest. Loki sighed, resting his head against the wall, shutting his eyes. He carefully healed the scratch on his arm. The guard was about to strike the god down when Loki heard a soft female voice cry out for him.

"Stop! Enough with this!"

"Yes, milady," the guard responded. "Do you need help killing the…?"

"Leave."

"Yes, milady."

Loki cracked open an eye. He smiled politely, warming a little, even in his true form. "Mother. Thank you."

Frigga looked like she was on the brink of tears. "My son, how I have missed you." Warm arms encircled Loki, pulling him from the wall. For a Queen of her age, Frigga was remarkably strong. Loki tried not to touch her, bending a little out of shape. Frigga chuckled, grabbing his bare hands in hers.

"Mother! I don't know if I can…" He stopped. He began to warm again, his pale skin shining through. Electricity traveled up and down the length of his spine, crackling as it went. He realized what she was doing. "Why…?"

"You need your powers to help your brother," Frigga whispered, stroking his knuckles. Loki met his mother's eyes, thanks evident in their green pools. "I didn't lie about what I said before, Loki. You will always be my son. I give this power to you in good faith. Don't let me down."

"I… I promise," Loki murmured.

"Now go and join the heroes, Loki, for you are one of them now."

* * *

Please R&R!

SMH


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back!

I don't own the Avengers.

Well Met

Loki rejoined the Avengers, slouching next to his foster mother. Frigga was the only person in his family that he still considered a part of him. She never denied their connection, never even flinched at his Jotun form. He blamed everything on Odin. He had tricked them all, he must have had. Loki couldn't accept that Frigga had known the entire time.

"Well met, Avengers of Midgard," Odin was saying. Steve had bowed low, arm over his heart. Tony looked rather uncomfortable in his suit. Natasha lifted her head first, scowling at a curious guard. Thor beamed, grin so large that Loki swore that Thor would break his jaw. The All-Father's mighty eyes narrowed as they locked on Loki. Loki turned his head away, unable to meet his eyes. "You may stand, heroes." They all obliged. "Thor, my son, what brings about your return?" The All-Father continued to stare at Loki. The God of Mischief was instantly at Thor's side, coaxing his mother away from him. Frigga moved past her sons to join Odin at the throne. There was no denying it. The room felt fuller with the Queen of Asgard at the throne.

"Father, I… uh…" Thor paused, obviously embarrassed. Although the other Avengers were at fault, he took much of the blame for Clint's kidnapping. Steve placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. He stepped forward, politely.

"Your majesty, Clint Barton was kidnapped," Steve saluted. Tony rolled his eyes, elbowing the Captain softly in the ribs. Steve hissed, swatting Tony away. "It was our own mistake. We have reason to believe that Agent Barton was taken into this… world."

"By whom?" Odin boomed.

Tony cleared his throat. "Around 5'7 of sexual brilliance. Long legs. Green eyes. Blonde." Natasha frowned, hands on her hips. They hovered over the gun at her thigh.

"According to your son," she interrupted Tony's ramblings, "she goes by the name Amora."

"The Enchantress?" Odin shot up from his throne. Frigga steadied him with one regal hand. The All-Father called to the guards. "We will assist in her capture." Loki moved past Thor, confronting Odin head-on.

"I can locate her, All-Father. She and I studied together in the art of magic," Loki offered. Even Natasha commended his courage. Speaking to the All-Father after his punishment at all was impressive. Odin regarded him coolly, his great eye blinking slowly. Loki frowned, looking to his mother. Frigga nodded. Loki balled his hand into a fist, forming a small ball of green energy. Tony whistled.

"Someone pitied you, Gandalf," Tony nodded towards Frigga. "What are ya, a mommy's boy?"

"Frigga, is this the truth?" Odin looked expectantly at his wife. There was a gentle anger hidden behind is question.

Frigga insisted, "I have foreseen it, my husband. Loki's powers are essential for the journey ahead."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "Foreseen?"

"My mother has the unique ability to see into the future," Thor explained. His hands fidgeted over Mjolnir. The only catch with Frigga's power was that she only saw glimpses, and they were unreliable at the best. But the family of Odin knew better than to wave it off. "Have you seen the safe return of Friend Barton, mother?"

Frigga shook her head. Natasha was visibly upset. Her hands curled into fist, jaw clenching. Steve did his best to comfort her, but he was way out of his league. The assassin's emotions were relatively hidden from the world. Everyone knew that only one person would bring back the stoic, _normal_ Natasha.

"If I could get your consent to use my powers in your realm, All-father, I could locate Agent Barton and Amora. It would be penance for my… past wrongdoings." Loki bowed, arching his back forward. Odin sighed.

"I do consent…"

"Wait. How do we know that you'll keep your word?" Steve lifted his shield from his back. Loki smiled, waving a hand over himself. His tunic was replaced with familiar Asgardian armor. Tony took up the end of his cloak with one iron hand.

"Stay away from jet engines," he smiled, laughing at only a joke he understood.

"Because if I don't," Loki began, "my mouth will be sewn shut again." Tony dropped the cape, a look of alarm over his cool features. Steve paled instantly.

"Not if I don't kill you first," Natasha hissed.

"I don't doubt that, Miss Romanoff," Loki flinched. Tony was happy that she didn't just scare him.

* * *

Clint opened his eyes, jumping to a seated position. He scanned the room quickly, poised to run, but his gaze softened. His room. He was back at Stark tower. He could see the buildings out the window through his open door. It was night, and the stars were twinkling brightly. Much to his delight, his bow hung off its proper peg next to his quiver. His quiver was filled with his arrows. He looked down at himself, pushing back the thin sheet. He was clad in dark SHIELD sweats. His entire torso was covered in stained bandages. Wounds he didn't remember from fights that he couldn't recall. He clenched his hands, only to draw back in pain. Those he remembered. Clint's heart beat against his chest as he remembered the weakness, the feeling of complete and total worthlessness. He slid off the bed, shaking the memories away.

"Clint?"

His head shot up, eyes widening. "Tasha?" Natasha was standing in the doorway, paused as if waiting for something else. Her green eyes were shining with relief. All at once, she leapt at him, and Clint wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her scent. Her. Natasha. Perfection. After awhile, he reluctantly separated. Fresh tears flowed from her face, making her cheeks incredibly red. "What happened?"

"We found you in Asgard and brought you home," Natasha grinned. Her voice was warm, accepting. Clint knew that he needed that voice to survive.

"And the team? How are they?"

Natasha wiped the tears from her cheeks, blinking back the excess. She shrugged. "They're back to normal, I would imagine." Before Clint could ask any more questions, she closed the gap between them. Her lips found his, passionate as she teased open his mouth. Her long arms wrapped around his neck, pleading and pulling. Clint opened his mouth for her, tongues battling for dominance. He tugged at her waist, yanking her against him tightly. "I've missed you, Clint."

"Nat…" he moaned. Clint ran his hands up her ribs, memorizing the muscles. Without warning, Natasha pushed him onto the bed. Clint chuckled, teeth scraping against her lips. She felt colder than before, smelled differently. Clint opened his eyes, confused. It wasn't red hair. It was a golden blonde. Clint jerked back, pressing hard against the headboard. "What the…?"

A beautiful blonde was on top of him, seemingly upset about the interruption. Her eyes sparkled a cooler, crueler green. Her full red lips were swollen from kissing him. Clint was disgusted. Natasha was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Natasha?" he ordered.

"Am I not better than her, Clint?" the woman asked. Her hands locked around Clint's forearms, keeping them pressed to his side. He struggled beneath her, but it felt like cold chains were wrapping around him. "Do I not pleasure you as she does?" Clint grunted in pain. "I was hoping I didn't have to charm you again." Clint froze. He remembered now. The voice in his head. His consciousness backed against the furthest part of his mind.

"Where's the scepter?"

"That old thing?" the woman laughed. "It's back on Midgard, you idiot. I didn't actually need it to charm you! I wanted to make you think that! My God, men are such morons…" She leaned forward, breath running over Clint. "Men are like putty in my hands, little Hawk…" She kissed his jaw. Clint growled, turning his face away. "Loki was right about you."

"What's that?"

"You've got heart." The woman touched his chest, palm pressed against the muscle. His heartbeat raced, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. The woman twisted her palm. His heart slowed to nothing. Clint gasped in pain. The presence had returned as well, pushing him against the back of his mind. He fought it hard, teeth gritted in agony.

"Where's the Tesseract?"

"No! I…" Clint shuddered as his last defense gave. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it only took a coaxing touch from the woman, Amora, to get them to open again. They shone an icy, brilliant blue.

"Where's the Tesseract?"

"Another hidden relic in Odin's hand, milady," Clint spoke calmly, eerily so. The eyes that had fought for their independence moments ago were shrouded with need, a want to serve.

"Dammit, this is going to be harder than I thought!" Amora hissed.

"Are we still going to get it?"

Amora looked at Clint, smiling. "Of course." She planted a quick kiss to his forehead. Clint whined, begging for attention much like a puppy. "Ready you bow, Hawkeye. We have work to do." Clint grinned manically.

The Tesseract would be theirs.

* * *

Loki inhaled deeply, sinking to the ground. It was calm, peaceful. Everything he needed to focus his mind on the location of the missing SHIELD agent. He crossed his legs underneath him. Quiet, calm, serine…

"Loki!"

_Dammit…_

Loki's head snapped up. It was rare that Loki was truly surprised. Seemed to be happening a lot lately. Natasha bounded towards the garden, waving off the guards. Loki did not stand, but he acknowledged her presence with a nod. She snarled, seating herself across from him.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do something… dishonorable," Natasha chose her words carefully. She despised the man, god, in front of her with every fiber of her being. As with Amora, she was royally pissed with the male Avengers on their choice to trust him.

"Well, now that you're here, the thought never even crossed my mind," Loki smiled, trying ever so hard to be cordial. He didn't like Natasha, but there was something that he was naturally drawn to within her. She was strong, independent, tough. Loki respected that, even if he didn't like the form it came in. "I do however request complete silence while I'm working."

Natasha nodded stiffly. It was quiet for a few minutes. Loki began to stretch his mind, search. "What's it like?" And it was gone. Loki cracked open an eye, glaring at Natasha. "I mean," she looked rather embarrassed, "what goes on in your head?"

"The search?"

"No, the control. I want to know what you did to him."

Loki bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he would have to face this eventually. "Miss Romanoff…"

"It's Natasha."

Loki raised his eyebrows. She looked completely serious. "Natasha, I need to concentrate." Natasha nodded again, a stiff movement that didn't even look humanly possible. Loki closed his eyes, but it was hard to focus. Sniffling woke him from his trance. "Natasha, I…" He stopped. Natasha was turned away from him, knees tucked against her chest. Her shoulders were shaking, trying to suppress the sobs. Loki rolled onto his knees, crawling towards her. Sympathy? Curiousity? He wasn't sure. Loki stretched out one shaky hand, resting it on Natasha's shoulder. She flinched away, hands covering her face. "Natasha, look at me." Natasha shook her head fiercely.

"I don't take orders from you," she murmured.

"Natasha."

Natasha lifted her head, turning so she could look at the God of Lies. Loki cupped her face in his hands gently. She tried to shake her head, but Loki shook his instead. "What? Reveling in seeing me like this, 'Silvertongue'?" Loki chuckled.

"Never, Natasha. We're going to find him. I swear."

"Like you swore that you were going to make him kill me? Slowly, intimately, in every way I fear? What changed, Loki? Why do you care?" she demanded. Loki turned slightly red, but he recovered quickly. He released her face, returning to his spot in the middle of the tranquil garden.

"I'm sick of running, Agent Romanoff," Loki whispered. "Do you know what will happen when the Chitauri find me again?" Loki shuddered at the thought. "I don't want to die. I'm an opportunist. This is my best opportunity to survive." Natasha stared at him. She didn't see the menacing god. She saw a young man on his last life in this game of theirs. She saw a scared, frail child. "Now, I need to concentrate." Loki snarled, suddenly back to his old self. He closed his eyes. Patiently.

Time passed. Minutes turned to hours. And the sun of Asgard had begun to sink below the palace walls. Loki sat rock-still, completely focused. There were times that Natasha had to make sure that he was alive. His breaths were rare and far between, but they were enough. She fidgeted. Walking around the garden seemed to appease her for a little while. The guards watched her in alarm as she began to use the garden as an indoor shooting range. Unleashing a spray of bullets, Natasha carved an eagle into the wall surrounding the garden. It did not stir Loki. She settled on meditation, sitting down where she could see him. Natasha closed her eyes and drifted.

"Gah!"

Natasha jumped to her feet. Loki was on his side, chest heaving. Sweat poured down his brow. His eyes flashed with panic. Natasha crouched to his side, curious. "Loki! What have you seen?" Loki stared at her, eyebrows scrunched up. Realizing who she was, he relaxed. A grin spread over his face.

"I've found them."

* * *

Please R&R!

SMH


	12. Chapter 12

I love you guys. Loads. Reviews are water to authors. We need them to live… This includes some Norse Mythology references; however, I made up the story about Fenrir. There is some truth behind it… well, mythology. You know what I mean, right?

I don't own the Avengers.

Pinpoint

Thor shot out of his seat as Loki raced into the room, Natasha at his heels. The others were shaken awake. Steve stopped pacing, lifting his head hopefully. Tony choked on a mug of mead, coughing the alcohol back into the wooden cup. He grunted with irritation. Food was scattered around the table haphazardly. The Warriors Three were among the feast. Volstagg looked extraordinarily irritated by the interruption, stuffing an odd looking fruit into his mouth, juice dribbling down his chin. Hogun peered at Loki grimly, eyes widening with the little emotion. Fandral smiled brightly, trying to catch Natasha's eye, and Sif rolled her eyes. They seemed to take to the heroes well.

"Did you find them?" Thor asked, voice echoing off the silent walls. Loki grinned, nodding quickly. The whole room relaxed. "Where are we headed?" Sif and the Warriors Three stood from the table, swords in their hands. Loki's smile faltered. Natasha tilted her head.

"What is it? You seemed pretty damn excited out in the garden," she observed. Loki folded his arms over his chest.

"Uh… well, Thor, can I talk to you?" Loki asked meekly. "Now. Alone. Please?" Thor nodded grimly. Natasha's face betrayed a fear of the unknown. Tony looked into his mug of mead, tapping his iron hand on the table. Thor led Loki into the hall, closing the door to the dining hall. Making sure the door was secure, Loki turned to his brother. Thor watched him worriedly.

"What is it, Loki? Where are they?"

Loki swallowed hard. With a hushed voice, Loki continued. "Svartalfheim." Thor's jaw dropped open. "It was just a small trace, but I would recognize her scent anywhere." Thor's eyebrows rose suggestively. "Shut up."

"Loki, we've had quarrels with the dark elves for centuries! They aren't exactly… gentle beings," Thor tried to speak quietly. Loki sighed, squeezing his temple.

"I know, I know. But do you really want to find Clint Barton?" Thor nodded. Loki patted his brother's arm. "Then we will go there. Remember, we do not speak of past troubles. It's a new start. We cannot assume that the elves have been assisting Amora. Nor can they assume that we think so." They spun around as the door opened. Natasha stood in the doorway.

"Svartalfheim, huh? Любопытнее и любопытнее," Natasha shrugged. "Curiouser and curiouser." The other Avengers and the Warriors were at her back, all suited up. Loki waved his hands at his… acquaintances.

"Flies on the marble, Thor. Anyway," he addressed the team, "Svartalfheim is a dangerous realm. It is among Helheim in its darkness, but the peoples are not _that_ violent by nature…"

"Loki, if Svartalfheim isn't dangerous, then I smile on a daily basis," grunted Hogun. The Midgardians doubted that Hogun smiled as it was. "We must prepare for war. If the Dark Elves have anything to do with this, we'll…"

"No!" shouted Loki. The burst of outrage was followed by a quieter reply. "If we start another war with the Dark Elves, we will lose more Asgardians than necessary. Not to mention our past with them as it is." With that, Fandral began to laugh hysterically. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes, and he held his stomach as he laughed. Loki frowned, eyes narrowing at the Don Juan of Asgard. Volstagg stifled a chuckle. Hogun looked grim. Sif smiled slyly. "Stop it. It's not _that_ funny!"

"Perhaps if you weren't so promiscuous with other species, Loki…" Sif giggled. Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"Didn't know you liked to mess around, Reindeer Games!" Tony laughed. "What did you do? Screw a dwarf?" Thor snorted, trying to suppress his own laughter. The only ones who weren't looking amused with themselves were Steve and Loki. Loki huffed, deflated like a child.

"No! You don't understand…"

"I'm curious to why this is so funny," Steve voiced his opinion. "It obviously bothers Loki."

"Well…" Thor coughed into his armguards. "My brother had an affair that ended in parentage. And one of them was a wolf."

"Could turn into a wolf!" Loki growled.

"Well, Loki…"

"Fenrir could transform into a wolf, Thor!"

"Continuing on, one day, he was deemed too dangerous to let roam Asgard."

"So they tied him up with an unbreakable rope and kept him there."

"But then Loki learned of this and…"

"… I set him free in Svartalfheim…"

"… but the Dark Elves didn't want him…"

"So they set him on me!"

At this point, Fandral was hanging off of Volstagg, unable to keep himself upright. Volstagg's booming laughs seemed to shake the building. Hogun, amazingly, cracked a smile. It was an extremely rare sight. Tony silently wished he had a camera. The Midgardians didn't see the humor in this, but Tony was still stuck on the fact that he had made a wolf. He was still trying to figure out who Loki had slept with to create such a creature. Natasha and Steve looked rather un-amused. Sif had a hand pressed to her mouth, shoulders shaking with quiet giggles.

"We found him… dripping in saliva!" finished Fandral.

Loki scoffed, turning his head away. Natasha frowned at the team for acting like such children. Only Thor seemed to notice. He reddened and bowed his head. Steve patted Loki on the shoulder. "No wars. Got it." Loki smiled at him, thankful for the intrusion. There was something about this new Loki that caught Steve. He was more responsive, emotional. After years to keeping it inside, it must be Loki's filter. Steve was slightly jealous. And he thought the god had abandonment issues. The soldier out of time. It was hard to give trust so willingly, especially from a seasoned soldier like Steve Rogers. The other Asgardians stopped their assault and returned with battle-ready grimaces.

"To Svartalfheim!" announced Thor.

A chorus of voices, even Loki's, joined him. "To Svartalfheim!"

* * *

Amora gritted her teeth, lounging lazily on the throne of the Elvin King, Assur. One fair-skinned elf bowed before her, presenting her with a plate of delicate fruit, but she waved her off, knocking over the plate in the process. The elf looked pleadingly toward the Lady of Magic, but she received no sympathy. Her 'pet', Hawkeye, stood at the ready, bow slung across his shoulders. He looked down at the elf. A flash of pain resonated through his silvery blue eyes, but it was gone before he could aid her. Amora sighed, aggravated.

"Haven't they figured it out already?" Amora groaned. The elf shrugged, picking up the last succulent plant. She bowed again, watching Hawkeye carefully. It looked as if an eternal war raged inside his skull. He was never standing quite still enough. Something was fidgeting. His fingers, his shuffling feet, the bow in his hand. To the elf, it appeared as a regular bow. But to Hawkeye, it was his own bow. The one that had helped save New York. The bow that sang of home.

_I'll get you out of here._

Hawkeye looked towards his queen questioningly. Amora hissed, "What?!" He flinched. His rotated his head to the elf that wouldn't leave. She smiled brightly. Her light brown hair flipped as she tilted her head. Hawkeye stared at her silently.

_My name is Erulastiel. Do you still have even a bit of control?_

Hawkeye jaw tensed. He opened his mouth to say something to Amora, but he stopped. Almost unnoticeably, he gave a stiff nod. Almost. Amora was listening in on them. She said nothing, just watched silently. She rose to her feet. Erulastiel jumped, bowing her head. Noticing the danger, she spun on her heels, ready to dash out of the room. But Amora was faster. The Asgardian grabbed her cloak, yanking her towards the throne. Erulastiel's back clunked against the marble flooring, hissing in pain. Hawkeye twitched. Wrapping her fingers through the fine elfin hair, Amora pulled her to eye height, glaring at her with her brilliant green eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, little elf? Hm?"

"I'm sorry, milady. You see, I tripped and fell…" Erulastiel stammered. She shot a look towards Hawkeye, begging him to interfere. Hawkeye watched with the unparalleled curiosity of a child. Amora grasped Erulastiel's face with her other hand, forcing her to look upon the goddess. "I meant no harm…"

"What do you think we should do with her, Hawkeye?" Amora's voice trilled. It ran sweet like honey and even Erulastiel was drawn into listening to her. "Throw her off a cliff?" Erulastiel flinched as Amora shook her harshly by the hair. "What do you think dearest?"

Hawkeye brought a hand to his chin, like he was thinking. Sorrow flashed through his bewitched eyes, but it did not show on the rest of his face. Erulastiel sensed something else in his mind. Not just Amora. There were only small traces of the energy, but it was enough. The energy pulsed, hidden behind Amora's cloud of deceit. Hawkeye ran a hand around Amora's waist, affectionate.

"Feed her to the sharks?" Hawkeye offered up. Amora laughed, bells tingling in her voice. "I will take care of her, Amora. She is not worthy to die at your hand." Amora thought about this, clucking her tongue. She was mocking Erulastiel. The elf flinched, hands locked around Amora's to stop her hair from being yanked from her head. She begged Hawkeye, sending soothing thoughts into his troubled mind.

_Please!_

Hawkeye blinked. Smiling, he nuzzled Amora's neck, rubbing his hands up her back. "Please?"

Amora studied him. It appeared that he was still completely under her control. Making her decision, Amora planted a light kiss onto his forehead and returned to her throne. Erulastiel crumpled to the ground, running a slender hand through her brown locks. Pieces still clung to Amora's hand. Hawkeye pulled Erulastiel to her feet, prodding her.

"Move," he commanded. She obliged. He followed her, guiding her away from the palace. The citizens of the dark world gathered in silence, watching as the mortal pushed the young elf forward. Unlike her fellows, Erulastiel was born with light skin. The Dark Elves accepted her as a part of the species, but she was mocked. Much like the man hauling her towards her death.

Clint understood what it was like to be an outcast. Even when he was younger, people didn't truly think he was capable of anything. He was quiet, focused. Barney was the loud one. Sure, Clint could be witty, quick to contradict and quite eloquently, but he didn't talk to people who weren't worth his time. Even under the control of Amora, he could still feel sympathy. Sympathy for the outcasted elf. Perhaps that's why he was leading her into the dark forest surrounding Svartalfheim.

They neared the edge of the forest. Hawkeye paused, listening. The wind rustled through the trees, crackling the leaves together. Whines and chirps echoed around the forest. Unknown animals roamed, unknown even to the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. All of the elves feared the forest. It meant death to those who entered. With a nod, Hawkeye beckoned Erulastiel to join him at the very edge of the trees.

"Go."

Erulastiel looked up at him, mouth slightly agape. "What?"

"I said go."

"You are not going to kill me?"

Hawkeye winced. His eyes flashed angrily, causing Erulastiel to jump back in alarm. He pressed a hand to his temple, breathing slowly. "No. I won't. I can't. Now go." Erulastiel dared to step forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Hawkeye clenched his jaw, muscles in his neck tensing. "Please, before I… I lose control again."

"I won't forget this, great Hawk," Erulastiel touched his hand over his temple. Hawkeye tried to pull away, but Erulastiel gently clamped down on his hand. Her eyes glowed bright white. Hawkeye watched her with curiosity. He could feel the magic touch at his mind, only skirting over the top. Amora had left him vulnerable, easy to read. Erulastiel drew back, nodding sadly. "Get back to her. Get back to your Tasha."

Hawkeye shook his head. "Who?"

Erulastiel smiled a thin smile, biting back tears. "You have to keep your identity, Clint Barton. Without it, the realms of Yggdrasil will perish. As will your Avengers. Keep strong."

"…how?"

Erulastiel stepped into the dark forest, leaves crunching beneath her feet. "Remember her." With more steps, Erulastiel disappeared into the forest, never once looking back at the bewildered archer. Hawkeye followed her with his eyes, tracing every step until the trees swallowed her up. _Remember her; _they seemed to whisper back to him. Hawkeye blinked rapidly, trying to regain what little control he had over his mind. A voice resounded within him.

_This is just like Budapest all over again. _

"You and I remember Budapest very differently…" he whispered. Her. His… partner. Clint sank to his knees, cradling his head in his hands. Natasha. His heart beat like a jackrabbit, racing against his rib cage almost hurtfully. Then with a sickening crack, he was back. Amora called to him. She yearned for his company again.

He couldn't keep his mistress waiting.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes, realizing that she no longer held Loki's hand. She was lying on her back, fingers tugging at the tough grass underneath her. Tall trees loomed in her vision. Wind whipped through them, knocking off half-dead leaves. They swirled around her in a demented ballet, fluttering to the ground, dead. She tried raising herself from the ground, with little success. Something was wrong. Her hands fluttered down to her side. Her cat suit was ripped right under her ribcage, warm with fresh blood. Nausea crippled her, and Natasha flung herself to the side, coughing up bile.

"Natasha, are you well?"

Natasha gurgled, lifting her head. Loki knelt beside her. There was a large gash across his forehead, red dripping down the side of his face. A rock had imbedded itself into his thin cheek. Natasha plucked it from his skin before thumping her head against the dirt. Loki grunted in thanks, checking over her wound. Natasha gasped in pain as thin fingers played over her broken skin.

"I'm assuming that's a no, my dear…" Loki snorted. He pressed his hand against the wound, letting a blue light build. Natasha tried to wriggle out of the way, but the ice cold magic dulled the pain.

"What… happened?" Natasha managed. Loki looked up from his magic, breaking focus. The wound reopened, and Natasha moaned. Loki swore and returned to the healing process. The god's pallor reddened with embarrassment.

"Do you not remember?" he snapped. Natasha shook her head, gripping the ground as Loki's magic finished its course. Softening, he helped her sit up. Natasha leaned heavily on the god, coughing. "Something… hit the Bifrost. It messed with our trajectory." He looked around at the trees, surveying the area. "We're in Svartalfheim, but I don't know about the others."

"Could you locate them?" Natasha asked. Loki shrugged.

"Possibly. Unless they've fallen between the realms, I should be able to."

"Between realms?"

Loki's eyes darkened. He looked old, weary. "Between the realms, there are creatures that defy even magic. The Chitauri are only a small species. There are worse…" He let out a short, humorless chuckle. Natasha patted him on the shoulder, waking him from the memories. "We should get going. Can you walk?"

"Can you?" she challenged. Using Loki as a crutch, Natasha rose to her feet, stretching out her tired legs. "We need to find the others. Should problems arise, we need them."

"Do you doubt yourself and my powers, Miss Romanoff?"

"No, but between the two of us, fighting a full-fledged war is impossible. Especially in the state we're in."

"You are correct, Natasha." Loki glanced around once more. Closing his eyes, he began to chant something. Natasha couldn't understand it. She was more focused on standing on her own. Minutes passed, and finally, Loki opened his eyes. "I've got a trace on Thor. He's in… Vanaheim. Well, at least he's safe."

"Can we get to Vanaheim?" Natasha did a quick inventory. Her guns were still strapped into the holsters. Her wrist guards were still charged. Then she looked to Loki. His armor was still intact except a large tear down the side. Something silver glittered from between dried blood. "Loki?" Without his permission, she took hold of the object and pulled. Loki screamed, glaring at her in shock and anger.

"_What are you doing?!_" Loki jerked away from her, falling hard on his back. The object dislodged itself from his side, sliding out of his body with a squelching noise. Loki pressed his hands against his side, growling in pain. His raven hair was tussled as he lifted himself off the ground. Blue magic spread from his hands, healing the surface wounds.

Natasha turned the object over in her hand. It was a silver dagger, completely covered in dark red blood. She handed it to Loki, shrugging her shoulders in a makeshift apology. He tore it from her hands, still upset. His eyes widened as he studied the item.

"Where do you think it came from?" Natasha queried.

"I have a couple of ideas. None of them good," Loki admitted. "We need to get to Vanaheim. I can't teleport here. We need to get to a clearing." With a wave of his hand, Loki motioned to the vast expanse of trees before them. "After you, milady."

* * *

Thor crawled to his feet, pressing a hand to his head. Everything hurt. Mjolnir had been knocked from his hand and rested on its own a couple feet away. He recognized the landscape. He rested beneath a mighty tree, overlooking the peaceful mountains of the realm. This was not Svartalfheim. Vanaheim looked so much like Asgard that home sickness growled in his stomach.

"Thor?!" A panicked voice yelled, disturbing the birds that flew above. "Thor, where are you?!" Thor started towards the sound, going around the tree. He summoned Mjolnir to prepare for anything dangerous. He relaxed. It was only Tony. The Man of Iron was pulling at his helmet, trying to get it off. "I can't see anything!" Thor ran over, using one arm to pry off the mask. Tony flailed as he did, knocking at Thor's hands.

"Be still, Friend Stark," Thor sighed. "I'm trying to help."

"Thor? Get this thing OFF of me!" Tony whined. Thor yanked hard on the mask, knocking Tony of in the process. He fell on his backside, hissing in pain as the metal hit the dirt. Thor examined the mask, turning it over in his hands.

"Are you well, Tony?" Thor tossed the mask to the ground, hauling the man onto his feet. Tony thanked him, patting his back with one iron hand. He grunted.

"Jarvis shorted out…"

"He… what?"

Tony scrunched up his brow in frustration. "He isn't responding! Where is everyone else?"

"I haven't seen anyone else. Only you and your suit."

"My faulty suit… I need a drink, preferably alcoholic," Tony gesticulated. "I wonder why I'm not getting anything. My arc reactor still has power, or I would have gone into shock… Thor, do you mind getting moody? I need power." Thor raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get moody. I dunno… think about something that makes you angry. This is a whole lot easier to do to Bruce…" Tony scratched his chin. Thor, unwilling to discuss this further, walked towards a great river that flowed by the tree. The grass swayed in a false sense of peace. Thor stomped through it, eyes focusing on the horizon. They needed to contact Heimdall and get this sorted out. What had happened? Who had pushed them from their path? Clanking came from behind him; Tony had tired of complaining. "What are you looking for? Where are we?"

"This is Vanaheim, land of the future seekers. It is close to Asgard. I'm looking for the site of the Bifrost. Heimdall should be able to sort this out." Thor pushed through dark grasses. Tony snarled as they hit him.

"Watch it, Goldie," Tony growled.

Thor froze, holding up a hand to silence Tony. "Shh."

"Don't tell me to shh! I…"

"Shh."

Tony folded his arms. Much quieter, he replied, "Why?"

"I hear something." Thor turned his head, listening for the sound again. A rustling. A moaning. Thor lifted Mjolnir defensively, pushing Tony back behind him. Tony went to say something when something moved in the underbrush.

"If it's a bunny, kill it with fire…" Tony whispered.

With a yell, Thor swung Mjolnir, clearing the grass. A piercing hum of metal on metal resonated through the grass. Tony immediately recognized the shield that had stopped Thor's swing. Thor stumbled back from the force, smiling once he too realized who it was. The Captain flinched from behind his shield, eyes widening.

"Thor! Tony! Where is everyone? Are they alright? What…?" Steve babbled, but he was silenced when he moved to sit up. Thor winced as Steve's expression changed to one of horror. His eyes snapped shut, teeth gritted. The shield fell away, and they could see the source of his pain. A sword that looked very much like Fandral's was sticking out of his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Blood pooled around the super soldier, staining his costume. "Oh. That's just…"

"Swell? Dandy?" Tony attempted to make a joke, but his voice broke. It pained him to see his friend in such agony. Even the great Tony Stark (playboy, millionaire, philanthropist) had nothing to say as Steve moaned. Thor bent down over him, lacing his fingers around the handle.

"This will hurt. Try not to move," Thor advised. Steve nodded stiffly, biting his lip. Tony turned his head away, cold fingers of regret tracing up his spine. Thor pulled, placing one harsh boot on his chest. Careful not to put too much pressure on his ribs, Thor drew the wet blade from Steve's shoulder. Steve yelped, hands digging into the ground. At last, he was free. He slumped back into the dirt, hissing in pain. Thor unhooked his cloak from his shoulder, tearing it into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Steve slurred.

"Making a bandage."

"With your cape? Thor, you didn't have to…"

"You need it more than I, Son of Rogers." Thor began to wrap Steve's shoulder, hoisting him up. Tony reluctantly turned back around, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You okay?" he murmured. Steve met his eyes, sensing the pain.

"I'm a lot better now, thank you," Steve assured him.

"I mean, we wouldn't want to lose our leader. Who's gonna tell us when we need to go to bed?" Tony was back.

Thor looked towards the horizon, weighing his options. "Perhaps Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are here with us… Can you walk, Captain?" Steve nodded stiffly, letting Thor pull him to his feet. Tony offered an arm, but the Captain walked forward. It was stiff, awkward, but he was able to move. "Very well, let us journey to the Bifrost site."

* * *

"Volstagg, git off…"

Volstagg hummed in his sleep, turning over. Hogun hissed in pain.

"Volstagg!"

Volstagg snorted and woke. His great beard was tangled in the face of the grim warrior. The two met eyes, and Volstagg rolled off of him with a grunt. "I am sorry, Hogun! Are you well?"

"My interiors have been crushed, but other than that, yes." He jumped to his feet, looking around for his sword. It lay discarded next to two other bodies. Hogun's frown widened. One of them wasn't breathing. Hogun ran to their side, collapsing. It was Sif. She was as still as stone. He flipped her onto her back, pounding on her chest. Fandral, her partner, woke up suddenly, breathing with an open mouth.

"Hogun, what…?" he gasped in horror. Jumping into a crouch, Fandral started panicking. "Can you help her? Is she within help?" Volstagg grumbled as he got to his feet. The excitement was soon over. Sif gasped, eyes shooting open. Coughing, she sucked in a deep lungful of air. "Thank Odin's beard…" Fandral let out his own lungful.

"Where's Thor?" she gasped. "And my sword?"

"And this is _not_ Svartalfheim," Volstagg offered. "And I'm hungry."

"So many problems!" Fandral waved his hand. Looking around, he sniffed. "Where are we?"

Hogun lifted Sif to her feet, letting her dangle off of him. He was slightly taller than her, so it worked out well. "We're in Nidavellir."

"The land of the dwarves?!" Volstagg's jaw dropped. He then smiled brightly. "They make the finest roast in the realms here…"

"Is that all you can think about, Volstagg? Food?" Fandral argued. He threw up his hands in exasperation, finding his feet. He began to pace furiously. "The Valient? More like the Bottomless!" Sif and Hogun glared at him. Volstagg looked down at his prominent belly, curious. "Lady Romanoff could be out there all on her own!"

"Fandral, she's the only female Avenger in Midgard thus far. She must be able to care for herself," Sif breathed. Her throat was scratchy with the almost death. "Your chivalry doesn't make a difference." Fandral scoffed, turning on his heels.

"Look, in order to find the others, we need to head into the capital. The dwarves do not actually enjoy our presence as it is. Be polite." Hogun stared directly at Fandral. "And we are not here to eat." Volstagg. "If it makes you feel better, I can carry you," he offered Sif. The Warrior laughed.

"I would feel better if you didn't," Sif punched him jokingly in the face. Hogun didn't react, but it was an unsaid alliance, friendship. They had been partners for years. All of them had. "My pride is bruised as it is." With Volstagg still staring at his stomach, the Warriors Three started their trek towards the great Dwarf city.

* * *

Hey guys! Sam here. Longest chapter ever! I felt I owed you guys this much. Thank you for your support! I truly love you guys! Feel free to review! Please!

SMH


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for your continued support!

I don't own the Avengers.

All in One Place

Loki helped Natasha reach the apex of the hill. He breathed a sigh of relief, bending over. Natasha thanked him quietly. She peered up into the starless sky of Svartalfheim, smiling as the light of the moon gathered on the hill. Loki leaned up against a dead tree, trying to regain any energy he had left. The moon was bright and full. It reminded Natasha of a mission back on Midgard. Budapest. The memory remained as if it had happened days ago, instead of years. After the battle, Clint had taken her up to a rooftop. It was there that they agreed that they would be partners. That they would have each other's backs no matter what. It pained Natasha to remember the promises.

_I'll always be here, Tasha._

Where was he now? Under the control of some seductress. Natasha felt an array of emotions, spanning from depressed to just plain pissed off. Loki tilted his head, apparently rested. "Natasha?" Natasha looked up at him, fury flashing through her eyes. "Was it something I did?" He raised both hands as a sign of surrender should she wish to attack him.

"No…" Natasha sighed.

"Do you miss him?"

"Come on, Loki, love is for…"

"Natasha." Loki pushed off the tree. He rose to her height, not above, staring at her on an equal playing field. Natasha's expression fell. She was angry at Clint. Angry at herself. Angry because of what happened before Amora. Because she wasn't there for him in his time of need. Clint was on the brink of taking his own life, and she couldn't do a thing to prevent it from happening.

"Yes," Natasha murmured, barely a whisper as it fell from her lips. Loki studied her as one might study a piece of art, turning his head to get better angles of the same masterpiece. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, crawling up towards her neck. Natasha flinched away from him. "Thank you, but I don't need your sympathy. Do you have enough power to teleport, yet?"

"Aye," Loki nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Natasha said a little too aggressively. Loki sniffed in defiance.

"Do you want to find the others? Because until you stop blaming yourself for the capture of Agent Barton, I'm staying here," Loki snapped. He slumped against the tree, arms crossed over his chest. Natasha watched him in disbelief.

"You're acting like a child!"

"Am I?" Loki threatened. "Really? And you're not?"

Natasha opened her mouth to reply, but she slammed it closed again. He wasn't worth her time. Natasha despised the god. How could he speak to her in such a way? She wasn't blaming herself; she was blaming Loki! …Was she? Natasha growled in frustration, sitting down atop the hill. She stared out at the forests. It wasn't her fault that the God of Mischief was so bipolar. Breathing deeply, she tried again. "Can we please get going?"

Loki winced. "Alright." He pulled himself to his feet, still glaring at Natasha. There was something about her that drew him in. To be completely honest with himself, Loki was slowly starting to fall in love with the assassin, but he was never really all that honest. The way that she moved, talked, acted… it made Loki weak to his knees. He shuddered at the thought. Was he falling for a mortal? He was not like his brother, never would be. Then why was Natasha Romanoff so perfect? He knew that her heart belonged to the Hawk. He knew that it would be impossible. It certainly didn't mean that he didn't cringe every time he saw her. With a grunt, Loki began to rub his hands together, working the magic into his palms.

"I'm sorry for calling you a child."

Loki broke focus, freezing. "Erm… thanks. I'm sorry I acted like one." He returned to his sorcery. At last, he gathered up enough energy. "Take my hand." Natasha stared at it for a second before latching her own around his spindly fingers. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. With a bright flash, they were gone.

* * *

The Dark Elves had gathered to discuss their newest addition: the Queen Amora. With their magic prowess, they understood that she was controlling them. Many of the elves were outraged, including the children of Assur. Amora had not only tricked them, but she had slain him where he stood, unprotected in his kingdom. The warriors had pledged their lives to him, but were now forced to cooperate with her. And that mortal, Hawkeye.

"We cannot let this go on, brothers!" announced the Healer, Sylran. She stood up, dark cape billowing from her ankles. Her long, silver hair was pulled back into a tail. She was crowned with dark feathers. "The Enchantress has murdered shamelessly, taken away our king!"

"Silence, Sylran!" growled Assur's youngest son, Orle. "Do you realize what you're saying? She's our new queen now."

"She isn't even of this realm, Orle. She does not deserve our throne just because she threatened your lives!" Sylran slammed her fist on the table, spilling over a large cup of wine. The Council stared at her in surprise. Orle stood, placing a hand on the Healer's shoulder.

"We will take back the throne, good Healer," Orle reassured her. "But this Amora will help us regain our rule in the eyes of the Asgardians."

"By bringing war?"

"By securing our dominance in this realm. Nothing more."

"And that is what we are giving you." Amora slid into the room, almost gliding over the marble floor. As usual, Hawkeye was right behind her, but this time, his bow was ready in his hand. Their presence held a daunting aura over the elves. Begging them to give the Hawk a reason to shoot. And he wouldn't miss. "A chance of dominance over the realm of the Aesir." Orle bowed his head subserviently, returning to his seat. Sylran maintained her composure, trying to seem as tall as possible. "But you have a problem with this?"

"We do not want a war with Asgard, Enchantress," Sylran spat. "It will destroy the Dark Elves."

"I know," Amora smirked. With a small wave, she left the room. A hand snaked out, stroking Hawkeye's cheek before disappearing into darkness. The Council immediately realized what had happened. Hawkeye slammed closed the doors, allowing a momentary weakness at his back. One of the Council guards struck forward, leveling his sword at Hawkeye's back. His sword met air. Hawkeye spun out of the way with astounding speed. He brought up an elbow, connecting with the guard's nose. Black blood poured from the wound, but the guard continued to strike. It took the Hawk less than three seconds to immobilize him. The Council scattered, running towards the other doors of the chambers. Anguished screams echoed through the hall as the doors proved bolted. They were trapped. Sylran gawked at Hawkeye as he slowly notched an arrow into his bow.

"Like fish in a barrel," he smirked and loosed his arrow, already reaching for another.

* * *

"How much farther?" Steve asked Thor politely. Thor had knelt down, moving the grass between his fingers. Tracking. The Bifrost site couldn't have been too far away. He could feel the energy surge through the grass, wrapping around his hand eagerly. Tony had been talking the entire way, babbling about the most obscure things. Neither Steve nor Thor understood him. This had been the first time that Steve had said a word.

"I believe that we are approaching our destination," Thor sighed heavily. He stood straight, hoisting Mjolnir over his shoulder. His bushy eyebrows were knit together in worry. It was fleeting, quickly replaced with a stoic expression worthy of Natasha Romanoff. Tony stopped talking, surveying the area.

"How do you know? All I see is grass, trees, and more of these freaking flies…" Tony swatted around his face. He silently wished that Thor hadn't destroyed his mask. "Do you have some sort of voodoo magic crap that allows you to sense this… bridge?"

"I am not practiced in the art of magic, Friend Stark," Thor stated almost dumbly. Tony sighed, not quite as impressively as Thor. They continued on, following what looked to be a river. When Tony had mentioned it, Thor told him strictly not to touch it. Tony had snapped back that Thor wasn't his mother, at which Thor agreed that he wasn't, but Tony didn't continue on the river. Steve grunted in pain as each step sent pangs up into his useless arm. He could feel it healing beneath Thor's cape, but it was slow and painful. He had caught Tony looking at him worriedly several times. Steve tilted his head at Thor, contemplating whether the God of Thunder even knew where he was going. When he turned around again, Tony's face came into view.

"What?"

Tony smirked. "Just checking you out, Cap. Who knows when I'll need you to lure in ladies… you know, like a puppy?" Steve frowned at this.

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"Maaaaaybe…" Tony's grin widened. He whistled. "Here boy… Here Cappy, Cappy!" Steve wished he could cross his arms in disgust. To show Tony that he did not enjoy the cracks. He walked a little bit faster, biting back the pain. Tony whined like _he_ was the dog. "Aw… come on, Stars and Stripes, I was just kidding around. You don't have to walk with mommy."

"I am not your mother, Stark," Thor said again. "However, I pity the woman who birthed you."

"Was that an Old English 'Yo Mama' joke, Goldie?" Tony challenged. The god turned on his heels, stopping inches before Tony's face. Iron Man leapt back, stumbling over his boots. Thor looked weary, worried. Whether it was for the Warriors or Loki, Tony couldn't tell. But with the look that had now fallen to him, Tony felt exposed, called out. Steve pressed a knowing hand to Thor's shoulder, but the god was frozen in place.

"I am done with your jests, Anthony Stark." Tony flinched inwardly. "You mock my language, my manner, my… everything! And though it confuses more than angers me, I have no qualms against caving in you skull with Mjolnir." Thor prodded Tony with one finger, pushing him back. Tony stumbled, but remarkably stayed upright. "My closest friends are lost in other realms without me to guide them to safety. My brother is gone! My _brother_, Stark! And yet, you continue to poke and prod at my nerves until they snap!"

"I…"

"Tony…" Steve warned.

"Listen to the Captain, Stark. He is wise in his words," Thor threatened. With a huff, he spun back around and continued walking. Without his cape, it was easier to see his shoulders hunch in anger. Tony wanted to say something, wanted to contradict him. Steve expected this.

"Tony, could you take my shield? I'm getting cramps in my…" Tony snatched away the shield, looping it on his back almost robotically. He bowed his head in his own anger. "Thank you." Tony laughed a curt snort, following the god, but visibly farther back. Steve sighed, running his good hand through his hair. Even he was surprised at Thor's words. He was under the impression that the mighty king of Asgard was incapable of such anger. As if on cue, thunder rumbled overhead. Lighting cracked across the sky, illuminating the valley ahead of them. No rain. Just the untapped rage of the thunderstorm. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but it caught in his throat. He was the leader. He was supposed to know what to do, but he had never expected this.

Separation.

* * *

"So you're saying that you landed here on accident?" drawled the dwarf guard, fingers entwined in his beard. The palace of the dwarves was loud with merriment, but somehow, the guard's voice was as clear as crystal. Beyond its gruffness, it was surprisingly comforting.

"Yes," nodded Sif quickly. "And we wish to query where the Bifrost site is in your realm." The dwarf laughed, chest heaving with the sound of grating rock. Fandral and Hogun shared an exasperated look. Volstagg frowned, arms crossing over his chest.

"Is there a problem?" his normally jolly voice was grim with confusion.

The dwarf looked about ready to fall over.

"Perhaps he would appreciate a sword through his throat…" Hogun chirped gruffly, palm hovering over his sheath. The dwarf coughed nervously, the echo of a laugh fading. Hogun, unsatisfied, drew the blade, making sure he tilted it just right. The light bounced off the polished metal, nearly blinding the guard. "Where is the Bifrost?"

"Hogun, there is no need to be rude," Fandral sighed. He approached the disgruntled dwarf, motioning to his friends. "We only wish to return to Asgard. You see, we got a little lost." His voice was silky, even. The dwarf seemed unimpressed.

"What makes you think that we would help you? Is this some job of the Trickster?!" The dwarf drew his own blade. "If Loki has anything to do with this, I swear that I will cut out his tongue personally!" Sif and the Warriors Three were silent. The only other race that Loki had royally pissed off, next to the Dark Elves, was the Dwarves of Nidavellir. While the other Asgardians didn't know exactly what he did this time, they didn't want to know. He had narrowly escaped with his life.

"Loki…" Sif began. And then it dawned on her. What if it had been Loki who disrupted the Bifrost? What if he hadn't changed? Anger boiled in her stomach, but she managed to keep quiet. "… didn't have anything to do with this. We just want to go home." Her fingers curled over her empty sheath.

"Very well. The Bifrost site is through these doors. Remember," he directed this at Volstagg, "you are _not_ guests here." Volstagg's smile dropped into sadness. He tried to say something, but Hogun clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Thank you for your kindness," he managed before pushing Volstagg through the now open gate. Fandral bowed low, offering a hand to Sif. She glared at him. The dwarf ushered them in, closing the gate behind them. The Dwarf City was alive with the night. Women danced around large bonfires, twinkling off the palace. Fandral smiled, standing a little bit straighter. He winked at a passing dwarf, gaining a girlish giggle. The men, however, were less happy to see them. Glares shone out from behind the fires, daring the Asgardians to step closer, to try something. Fandral laughed nervously. He hugged closer to Hogun.

"What do you think Loki did to deserve such treatment?" he whispered.

"It's none of our business, Fandral. Be quiet," Hogun shot back.

"Look at all that food, Hogun!" Volstagg hissed. "I'm starving!"

"Hush!" Sif growled.

The guard opened another door, beckoning them into a different room. Sif wished she had her sword. There was no light in this room, only shadows and whispers. Fandral hid behind Hogun, feeling useless.

"Er… excuse me, but don't you think we could light a candle?" Fandral asked.

The guard was silent, disappeared within the darkness.

"Why do I get a funny feeling that this is a trap?" Sif backed up, joining her Warriors.

Suddenly, flames shot up from the ground, inches from where Sif had been standing. Swords sparkled almost in the dark. It seemed that forty or fifty dwarves were scattered in front of the Warriors, swords drawn. The guard was amongst them.

"Drop your weapons, Asgardians, before we run you through!" he hissed.

"I do hate it when you're right…" sighed Fandral.

* * *

Natasha's eyes shot open. Her stomach felt like it had been turned inside out. The only thing that kept her upright was the lanky god next to her. Loki was stiff, but he still had a hold on her. Natasha stole a glance at his face. It was drawn up with regret.

"Are we in Vanaheim?"

"No." His voice was detached, unemotional. His emerald eyes squeezed closed, before opening again. Natasha recognized that look. Indecision.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, he's just fine, Miss Romanoff," snarled a different voice. Her head snapped up, finding the owner of the voice. Loki let her go, shuffling backwards almost painfully. It was her. Amora. The blonde glared down from a throne. Tall guards with pointed ears stood at the entrance to the hall. Large marble columns crisscrossed the throne room, making it look quite regal. Natasha readied her stance, fists drawn up before her. A hand went to her gun. It found an empty holster. Loki held it up sadly, pulling out the magazine. He tossed her the shell of the gun, practically useless. "We've been expecting you."

"Loki, what are you doing?" Natasha hissed.

"I'm repaying a debt," Loki murmured, just loud enough to hear. He nodded towards Amora. Her grin was so agonizingly wide that Natasha could imagine snapping her jaw in half.

"We trusted you, Loki."

"I'm the God of Lies, you foolish little mortal!" he growled. Almost unnoticeably, he flinched, regretting the way he yelled at her. But it was so quick, that even Natasha didn't know if it was real. Natasha turned away from him, holding the unarmed gun.

"What did she promise you? Hm?" Natasha prodded.

"I promised him the destruction of Asgard and protection from the Chitauri. He promised to separate the Avengers," Amora sighed. Loki nodded quickly. "And he has succeeded. Now if you will, give yourself up now. I don't want to have to kill you."

"Like you could…" Natasha hissed. With a spin, she somersaulted onto the steps leading to the throne. The guards made to stop her, but Loki shook his head, a shadow of a smile touching his lips. Amora stood gracefully, un-phased by the assassin. Natasha growled low in her throat, bring the gun down towards her head. Amora stepped aside, dodging the blow. Natasha struck again and again, carefully biding her time, looking for openings. But every block and dodge was quickly guarded. Amora was a good fighter. Amora shot out, grabbing Natasha's long red hair in her hands. Natasha struck her in the stomach, now vulnerable. Amora cried out in pain, hand dropping from the curls. It echoed almost mockingly through the room.

"That was a mistake…" breathed Amora as she recovered. Natasha heard it before she saw the arrow. The distinctive twang that she had come to trust. Natasha jumped out of the way, but the arrow grazed her arm. She growled in pain, hand flying to the now bleeding wound. She looked desperately in the direction that that arrow had flown. Clint jumped down from one of the columns, bow strung across his back. His sharp blue eyes bore into her, stared into her very being.

"Clint…" she started. Clint shook his head, smiling slightly as he approached her. Natasha felt frozen, unable to move, to fight back. Clint knelt before her, touching the hand that cradled her arm. "What has she done to you?" Clint laughed quietly, the exasperated kind that Natasha knew so well. The laugh he gave her when she was wrong. She was unable to stop his fist from connecting with her temple. Natasha fell into darkness, alone.

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks!

SMH


	14. Chapter 14

I was feeling nice…

I don't own the Avengers.

Traitor

Fandral hissed in pain as the dwarves shoved him into the tiny cell. He bounced off Volstagg, falling hard on his behind. Hogun leapt out of the way, clinging to the bars much like a monkey, pulling himself up. Sif growled, lying across a stone cot that they were graced with. Volstagg muttered an apology, helping him to his feet.

"Sleep well, _Gods_," the dwarf mocked before slamming the cell door. It was horribly dark in the dungeons of Nidavellir. Small candles illuminated just enough to see. People called out from the other cells, mocking, pleading. Hogun leapt down from his evasive position, leaning against the bars.

"Does anyone get the feeling that a certain _someone_ may have set us up?" Sif offered. She sat up, allowing only Hogun to join her on the cold stone. Fandral crossed his arms in defiance at her gesture, but then, he understood what she was saying.

"Loki? I thought… Even Frigga…" Fandral stammered. "Odin's beard, you're right! He tricked us." Then he added exasperatedly, "Again!"

"I'm still starving…" muttered Volstagg. "And far too tired to continue on…" He flopped down onto the ground, shaking the entire dungeons. Both outraged and frightened voices rose up to contradict his movements. Hogun rolled his eyes.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

Sif brought her nails to her mouth, chewing them thoughtfully. Nasty habit as it was, it provided her with some solace. If Loki had tricked them into this, then perhaps the others were in trouble as well. She didn't doubt that the Avengers could handle themselves, but separated, they were weakened. Sif weighed their options for a few minutes.

"Isn't obvious? We escape and warn Thor of his brother's treachery," Sif's voice was low and dangerous, which startled the men around her. "And then we will sew his mouth shut permanently."

* * *

Thor helped lug Steve over the river as they crossed. The bridge was rickety, rotted with age. Tony was over it without a problem, but Steve looked down almost in panic. With a helpful arm from Thor, they crossed with no injury. The bridge rocked from underneath them. Steve breathed a sigh of relief when they touched solid ground again. Tony handed him his shield, surprisingly silent. He kept stealing threatening looks at Thor. Thor continued, pushing past the tall grasses.

Steve grabbed Tony's arm before he could follow. "Shape up, Tony. We're almost there."

"I know," Tony mumbled. He shrugged off Steve.

"He was just sick of your sarcasm. Don't you get snapped at all the time anyway?" Steve tried to be gentle. Tony laughed a sick, humorless laugh.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, Cap," Tony pushed past him, careful not to touch his shoulder. Thor had stopped in the middle of a clearing. He stared up at the sky, expression drawn up in incredible focus. Tony and Steve jogged to meet him, eyes following his gaze. Strange symbols cluttered the ground, swirling in the sand. Without warning, Thor spoke.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" his voice rang out with severe clarity. Nothing. "Heimdall!"

"Maybe he's…" Steve started, but he was interrupted as a huge column of light enveloped them. He squeezed shut his eyes as they jerked forward, flying through space. He reached out, trying to grab something, anything, to hold onto. His fingers found cold metal. Tony. Steve held onto Tony's shoulder as they plummeted. At last, the Bifrost ended. Steve opened his eyes, thankful for the site of the great Gatekeeper. Thor strode right up to him, straightening his back.

"Where are the others?"

Before Steve could make out a response, he felt Tony slip from his grasp. Steve jumped back as Tony fell to the ground with a clank. Although the Iron Man suit had protected him, Tony's face had been uncovered. With a sound much like the hammer of a gun, the Iron Man suit folded in on itself. It transformed into a case and a distinctive voice rose from it.

_I am back online, sir._

Steve smiled at the AI's voice, glad he was back. His attention was diverted back to the billionaire lying before him. Something wasn't right. His chest, though he wore a thin t-shirt, did not glow. Steve panicked, falling to his knees. Ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder, he bent down, pressing an ear to Tony's chest. Nothing. Silence.

"Thor! He's not breathing!" Steve announced painfully. Thor turned away from Heimdall, shock evident on his face. Heimdall removed the Bifrost sword, un-phased.

"I will alert the healers…"

"He needs help now!" Thor growled. He bent down next to Steve. "What happened?" As if he couldn't believe the Captain, Thor bent down over Tony, ear pressed right where Steve's had been. Then he noticed the arc reactor. "He does not glow, Captain! Will that not kill him?"

"I don't know!" Steve stumbled. He felt so weak, unable to help his friend. The technology that had replaced Tony's chest was too far advanced for Steve to even begin fixing it. He had to go to another technology that baffled him. "Jarvis, scan Tony. What do we need to do?"

_Scanning, sir._

"Will the Electronic Voice be able to help him?" Thor asked. Steve nodded, hoping that it was the truth. "I fear that this is my fault, Friend Rogers. I snapped at him. Perhaps I stopped his heart from beating…"

"Thor, not now, buddy, alright? He's going to be fine. You had every right to speak your mind," Steve insisted. "Jarvis, are you done yet?"

_Just finished. The arc reactor is slightly damaged. It needs to reboot, but there is not enough power in the Iron Man suit to complete it. At this moment, Master Stark is clinically dead. Would you like me to inform Miss Potts, sir?_

"No, not yet!" Steve bit back panic. Power, power… Steve watched as Thor rose. The god rubbed a hand over his jaw in disbelief, already mourning the loss of the great Tony Stark. Lightening crackled overhead, complete with a roar of thunder. Power. Steve stood up, gritting his teeth in pain. "Thor, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Steve," Thor whispered.

"Can you center the energy of the thunderstorm into Tony's reactor?"

"What?"

Steve pointed to the sky. "Lightening." He pointed to Tony's chest. "Into the reactor. Please, Thor, I don't know if this will work or not. But we need to try." Thor was still quite confused, but he hoisted up Mjolnir. Careful not to crush Tony, he placed it in the center of his chest. Steve leapt back as lightening zigzagged down into the grip. Thor gritted his teeth, roaring with the strain, but he kept a hold on the hammer. The lightening fed into Tony. The billionaire's body convulsed with the electricity, chest bouncing. Finally, Tony's eyes shot open in a panic.

"Gah! What the…?!" Tony babbled. Thor removed the hammer, tossing it aside. Tony gasped for air, rolling over onto his side. He heaved, hands pressed firmly against the ground. "What… what happened?" Steve breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at Thor.

"Well done, big guy," he grinned. Thor nodded, still in awe that it worked. Tony's arc reactor pulsed angrily in his chest, bright against his pallor. He used his Iron Man case to pull himself into a seated position. Before Tony could rattle on, Steve jumped in. "You were dead again. You really need to stop doing that to your team."

"Was it the Rainbow Bridge or somethin'?" Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

_Yes, sir._

Tony startled, backpedaling from the case. He ran straight into the legs of the Gatekeeper. Tony yelped, spinning around. Heimdall regarded him with cool amusement before pulling him to his feet. Tony stumbled, leaning on Heimdall almost comically. "Th… thanks. Was that…?"

_Yes, sir, it is I. _

"Thank God, Jarvis… You scared the shit out of me there," Tony admitted. Swallowing, he continued. "I need a full body scan on the shrapnel and how close it got." He turned to Steve. "How long was I out?"

"You were dead," Thor corrected.

"How long?" Tony ignored him.

"Maybe… five minutes?" Steve assessed. "You are alright, correct?"

"Yeah, m'fine. Jarvis, I need it now."

_The shrapnel is a few centimeters away from your heart, sir. With the reboot of the reactor, they were forced back, but there is minor bleeding. Bruising should appear around your chest in the next few days. Is that all, sir?_

"Thanks, Jarvis," Tony ran a hand through his hair. "I am really sick of this dying thing." He looked up towards Heimdall. "Where can I get a sword like that?" Heimdall caught him as he wobbled. Tony collapsed with complete exhaustion. "Jarvis… get me… a sword like that…"

"The healers are on their way, sire," Heimdall reassured Thor, handing Tony to him. The god hoisted Tony over his shoulders. Tony swung, grumbling lazily. Steve smiled, just happy that everything was relatively back to normal. And then the pain hit. It wasn't that he wasn't in pain before, but the full brunt of it crashed over him. Steve moaned in pain, hand clutching his shoulder. Thor immediately jumped into action, catching Steve before _he _collapsed.

"Can you tell them to hurry up?" Thor asked exasperatedly. He was strong, really strong, but he was still weighed down by his friends. He guided the semi-delirious Avengers to the ground, keeping them straight. Tony's eyes opened a crack, glancing at Steve.

"Need a… band-aid?"

Steve chuckled. "No, thanks."

Thor was relieved at last when the healers rushed into the Bifrost room. As soon as he was sure that Tony and Steve were alright, the sooner he could find the others. And his brother.

* * *

Amora laced her fingers through Loki's hair, resting her chin on his shoulder, embracing the god. Loki was stiff, unresponsive. She drew back, confused. His eyes were cast over with sadness. Amora tapped a knuckle against the side of his head, much like she had done when they used to be friends. "What?" Loki hissed, blinking in surprise.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Of course, Amora, I just…"

"You aren't thinking about Natasha, are you?" Amora pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest. Her long, green gown rustled underneath her arms. She turned away from him, huffing. "What does Natasha have that I don't? She's a mortal, Loki. I'm a goddess." Amora pointed at herself. Loki raised his eyebrows.

"I have no feelings for Agent Romanoff."

"But you don't have feelings for me either!" Amora yelled. Loki rubbed the side of his jaw with a sigh. He truly hated Amora, but she could help him destroy Asgard. And that was all that mattered to him. That and pleasing the Chitauri. Loki figured that he could kill two birds with one stone. However infuriating Amora could be. "I do not know if I should tell you the location of the Tesseract…" Loki's ears perked up. With one sweeping motion, he took her in his arms, scowling.

"Where is it?" Loki hissed. Amora smiled, kissing the tips of her fingers. She brought them up to Loki's forehead. Loki shook off the meager attempt at enchantment, squeezing her forearms as he lifted her off the floor. "Amora, do not play games. Where is the Tesseract?" Amora pouted her lips, hissing slightly as his grip tightened further.

"Odin still has it."

Loki dropped her, spinning on his heels. He started to pace furiously in front of the Dark Elf throne. "I didn't sense it after Frigga returned my power…"

"He moved it. I've been getting very high magic readings from…" Amora led off playfully, seating herself on the throne. Loki frowned, pausing. With a wave of his hand, a replica of his Tesseract spear formed in his hand. He dove at her, lifting her head up with the blade. Amora didn't flinch. She stroked the spear, watching him carefully.

"Amora…" he hissed threateningly.

"Loki…" she trilled back.

Sighing, Loki vanished the blade. Amora smiled wider. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down to the throne. Loki let her. He needed the Tesseract. She knew where it was. Amora brought her lips over his, teasing and pulling. Loki stiffened. Let her have her fun. He could feel magic seep through his lips, try to take over his mind. Loki separated from her, leaving inches between them.

"Tesseract. Now."

"Niflheim."

Loki's expression dropped. "Damn."

"You see why I dragged it out."

* * *

Natasha crouched in the back of her cell, pulling at her arms. Long, strong chains bound her wrists to the wall behind her. Her hair was matted with her own blood, brought at Clint's hand. Her wrists were raw with the strain. Folding her legs, she dropped to a seated position, arms only slightly raised.

The archer was watching her through the bars. He was lazily resting on a stool, back pressed against the wall. Two Elf guards kept watch, checking on the other prisoners as well. Clint's piercing blue eyes were a strange parody to his real ones. Natasha hated them. They watched her with interest. Clint's bow was cradled in his lap, quiver stuck between his knees to keep it upright. They stared, sized each other up.

Hours passed.

Clint had fallen asleep, head tilted back onto the wall. His mouth was slightly open, grumbling with sleep. Natasha was stiff with sitting in the same position for three hours. She stood up slowly, careful not to rattle the chains. Clint shifted slightly, causing Natasha to pause. False alarm. She ran her fingers up the chain, tugging gently on the ring that kept her in place. Had she had any of her weapons, it would have been a simple chain to break. But Clint had stripped her of all things, leaving her with her cat-suit and empty holsters. He even knew where she had hidden the knife in the sole of her boot. Those were gone too. It certainly made moving through the cell a lot quieter. She picked up the chains and moved closer to the edge of her cell. The guards noticed this, lifting their spears.

"I'm only getting more comfortable," she murmured, rolling her eyes. The guards frowned and returned to their rounds. She had been watching them as actively as Clint the past few hours, and she had gathered that it took them approximately six minutes and forty-four seconds to loop around the whole palace prison. The chains abruptly stopped. Natasha could reach through the bars a couple of inches before the chain provided enough strain on her wrist. She brushed a hand through her hair, pulling out a hairpin. She laughed at the cliché, but when it came down to it, what else was she going to do? She managed to find the lock. With a flick of her wrist, she tested out her hairpin, scraping against the lock.

"Hm…"

She froze. Her sharp gaze shifted to Clint. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, hands clenching on his bow. His head moved back and forth, shaking off something, anything. Natasha felt the bottom of her stomach drop. He was dreaming again, nightmares. She nearly dropped her hairpin. Cursing, she returned to her work, keeping an eye on Clint.

"…Tasha…"

Natasha froze again. This time she did drop the pin. Scooping it up, she rocked back on her heels. Clint's breathing hitched. Natasha hurriedly jammed the pin into the chain along her right wrist. She made quick work of it, grinning when she heard it click. Clint moaned, shoulders tensing. Natasha finished the other cuff, tossing the chains away. She didn't care anymore. She needed to touch Clint, to wake him from the nightmares that plagued his sleep.

"… unmade…" Clint mumbled. His voice was high pitched, scared. The quiver dropped to the ground, landing with a crack. Clint didn't stir. Natasha dropped the pin, forcing her arms through the bars. She stretched, reaching out with the tips of her fingers. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she forced them back expertly.

"Shh… I'm right here," she coaxed. With one final stretch, she reached his leg. She shook him gently, but firmly. "You need to wake up, Clint. Я нуждаюсь в тебе, Клинт." _I need you, Clint._ With a start, Clint came to. Natasha drew back her hand quickly as he pulled up his bow with a roar. He stopped, shaking his head back and forth. "Clint?"

"Nat… AGH!" Clint dropped his bow, hands flying up to his head. His fingers curled into his cropped hair, pulling and ripping at the skin. Natasha held out a hand through the bars, trying to stop him, but Clint jerked out of her reach. She heard the guards coming towards them.

"Clint, fight it! I know you can do this! Who are you?" Natasha whispered. "Come on, Hawkeye. What's your identification?"

"Clinton Francis Barton. Codename: Hawkeye. Covert Agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD," Clint automatically quipped. He started screaming, banging his head against the stone wall. "Amora!"

"No! Clint, I'm here. Remember me! It's Natasha!" Natasha cried desperately. She wanted to reach out to him, but she thought against it as the guards ran to his aid. The Dark Elves restrained him, looping their arms through his, forcing him to still. Clint roared, pulling against their restraints. "Clint!"

"T… Tasha!" he yowled. Finally, his eyes cleared to their stormy grey. He looked at her with panic, recognition. The corner of his mouth lifted with relief, letting out a small burst of air. He calmed in the arms of the Elves. They released him, guiding him back down to his stool. Clint nodded towards them. "Sorry, I just…"

"No excuses, Hawkeye. We know of everything," the guards responded almost nonchalantly. They quickly returned to their rounds. As if edging Clint on. As soon as they were gone, Clint collapsed off of his stool, reaching to touch Natasha through the bars. She interlaced her fingers with his, laughing with relief. They stared at each other for mere moments, but it felt right. Clint reached behind her, plucking the hairpin from the ground. It took a few seconds jiggling in the lock before the cell door slid open. Natasha wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Clint returned it, but not as enthusiastically.

"Is it really you?" he whispered. Unbelieving, he ran a hand up her cheek, tracing the bones with the tips of his fingers. "Or is this another illusion meant to trick me?"

"Clint… it's me," Natasha breathed. She buried her face in his SHIELD uniform, forehead resting against the insignia. Clint seemed convinced, chin resting on the top of her head. The warmth between them was enough to make up for the fact that they were in a dungeon. Clint twitched as he heard footsteps rushing closer. Without telling her why, Clint gently shoved Natasha back into the cell, swinging it closed. He picked up the hairpin, fingering it nervously. "Clint?"

"Shh… I handle this."

"But…"

"Shh."

With Loki at her heels, Amora raced furiously into the dungeon. Clint straightened his back, and Natasha realized his plan. Pretend like he was under their influence long enough to get information and a way out of there. It was a good plan that, when well-executed, normally worked out in the end. Except it wasn't crime bosses with false trust in the agents. It was Loki. It was Amora. Magical beings. While Natasha approved of his thinking, she feared that it would end badly for him. Until then, she remained quiet.

"What has happened, Hawkeye? Why have you called my name so?" Amora questioned ferociously, tongue sharp. Loki glared at him darkly, tilting his head. Clint hadn't been there when Loki 'joined' the Avengers. His hate for the god was clear. Especially after the death of a certain Agent Coulson. He bristled, barely, handing Amora Natasha's hairpin.

"She was trying to escape, milady," Clint spoke with an emotionally detached tone. Natasha thanked whatever deity out there that Clint could act. "I stopped her without casuality."

"We can see that, Barton," Loki growled. He plucked the hairpin out of Clint's grasp, examining it with little interest. He broke it in half, sprinkling the pieces onto the floor. Natasha crawled to her original position in the cell, keeping her breathing at a steady rate. Loki's gaze shifted to her. His green eyes lowered a fraction, reading her carefully. She met his gaze as innocently as she could. Loki forced his eyes back to Clint.

"I heard screaming. Are you well, my Hawkeye?"

Natasha felt sick to her stomach. Clint was hers. She allowed the corners of her mouth to slip, dropping into a frown. Clint caught this, flashing her a look of concern. It was so fast that Natasha could only barely make it out. Almost apologetically, Clint shook his head. He meant it to come across as exasperated, frustrated that she wasn't cooperating. He dropped to one knee, taking Amora's hand in his own. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"If only you are, Amora."

Loki caught him by his throat immediately, slamming him into the wall. Clint tried not to wince as the impact jarred his senses. "Amora, I think it may be best if we enchant the Hawk again." Clint kicked up at Loki, knocking him back. Loki stumbled, falling back onto the bars of the cell. He hissed in pain. Natasha took her chance. Leaping forward, she tightened an arm through the bars and around Loki's neck. The god struggled, but Natasha managed to snake a leg around his waist to keep him still. Amora tsked, annoyed. She blocked a swing from Clint, dodging a full roundhouse kick aimed at her head. Like a snake, she struck, coiling back. Her lips collided with his, and Clint froze. His hands went up to try and pull her away, but Natasha watched as cool tendrils of magic forced their way past his lips. His fingers clenched air, but then his arms dropped to his side loosely. Loki smirked, successfully rolling away from Natasha. Her limbs felt numb as she released her prisoner.

"Clint…"

But Clint only saw Amora.

* * *

Eeps! Don't yell at me, please! I promise it will get better for all parties involved. Please R&R.

SMH


	15. Chapter 15

I really love writing this one! Thanks for all the loverly support. I love you guys.

I don't own the Avengers.

Hel

Loki waved his hand in front of his face, clearing the murky smoke of Niflheim. It welled up from trenches deep within the frosty ground. Loki was used to cold, but this cold wasn't of ice. It was of death, despair, desolation. He shuddered violently in his armor, crossing his arms over his chest in effort to stay warm. Amora donned a large furred coat. She was warm enough, but her expression was grim. Everything about this realm scared the Asgardians. Death was welcomed by many, but should they step into the nightmare world alive, they wouldn't be so willing. The air stank of rotting flesh and electricity. Clint stood proud next to Amora, dressed in his usual outfit. Though his arms were starting to turn blue, he did not indicate that he felt the ghostly chill. Natasha's teeth chattered. Her ripped jumpsuit did not supply warmth in any way, shape, or form. Not to mention, she was still nauseous from the teleportation. She was not meant for magic.

As an assassin, profiling was critical for her to survive. She could read faces in a blink of an eye, spelling out their emotions. She could guess plans down to the articles in the villain's speech. She still hadn't managed to work out why she was still alive. Was she doing grunt work like Clint? Amora hated her; that much she knew. Loki must hate her. The way he looked at her. Such disgust and what she took as hate, but when it came down to it, he gave her pity. And that she hated.

"Niflheim was never my favorite," Amora sighed. She examined her nails, gently picking out dirt. "Much prefer the sun. That's the Asgardian in me, I guess." Loki scowled. He doubted that she meant it as an insult, but it still stung. It stung that he wasn't Asgardian, that he wasn't actually a prince. He was a monster. The monster that kept children awake at night for fear that he might devour them. "Yes, I can sense the Tesseract. It's here."

"As can I," Loki frowned. Pushing himself forward, he walked across the crusty soil. It crackled under his feet, shifting eternally beneath them. He heard footsteps behind him as his companions followed. Natasha was prodded by Clint, pushing her forward. The bonds they had placed on her wrists were indestructible, and with Clint's bow at her back, Natasha decided to wait this one out. "Be wary where you step. This land is instable at best." Loki made his point by stumbling clumsily over a rock that had not been there a moment ago. Natasha let loose a smirk. He glared at her as he regained his balance. "Silence, wench!" Natasha shrugged, holding her wrists out in front of her.

"It would help if I wasn't chained up…" Natasha grinned toothily. Amora sighed.

"Mortals are so stupid…"

Loki flinched. "Right. Come on." The fog was descending, covering the ground. Loki looked down, unable to see his boots. Aware of its implication, he offered a hand to Natasha. "Stay close." She looked at it like it was a poisonous snake, recoiling when he forced his hand into hers anyway. He flashed her a pained look and hauled her through the fog. Amora stayed at his side, keeping a close eye on Loki. Clint was behind Natasha, sharp arrow pressed into the small of her back. "We're almost to the gates."

"Gates of what exactly?" Natasha scoffed.

Loki and Amora both looked back at her. "Hel."

Natasha liked to think that she didn't believe religion. She had no need for worship, for praise. Everything was in the now and no amount of praying would stop what was bound to happen. But when the gods uttered the simple word, her spine went cold. Her mind went back to when she was in the Red Room. She used to whisper to herself that her training couldn't be Hell. It scared her to think that what she went through could be multiplied when she died. She had no doubt with the amount of red on her ledger that she would be going down, not up.

The fog cleared slightly as Loki stepped forward once more. A large gate carved of black obsidian appeared among the clouds. It curled like vines, reaching toward the bleak sky. It seemed to glow, pulsing with energy. Loki bowed low before the gate, calling beyond the gate.

"Hela?"

A voice rang through the planet, clear like crystal. "Loki. What brings you here?"

"Is it not enough to visit my daughter?"

The gates swung open. A tall woman stalked from the shadows within. Amora turned her head away, averting her eyes. Natasha peered past Loki and knew why. The woman's face was split down the middle. One side was beautiful, a brilliant green eye staring out at them. Her skin was flawless. But the other was rotted away. It was disgusting, flesh dripped off the other side. Natasha kept herself stoic, but she couldn't help but gag a little. Loki was un-phased. He spread his arms, beckoning her forward. The woman let Loki hug her.

"This is the first in years, Loki. Why have you come now?"

"I come for what's rightfully mine, Hela. Let us through the gates."

Hela turned away from him, surveying the visitors. Smirking, she observed, "You are missing one." Loki spun around, wise not to argue with his daughter's words. Amora looked around, wide-eyed. Natasha shrugged. And then, she noticed that the pressure on her back had been released. She looked back, but all she saw was fog.

"Clint?" she whispered.

"Damn…" Loki spat. "Barton!" The fog didn't answer. "Fantastic." Huffing, he addressed Hela. "Keep an eye on them. I need to find him." Amora nodded harshly.

"Yes, we need him."

Hela shrugged. "Fine by me." She offered a hand to Amora. "Join me. We'll wait within the walls." Amora took the goddess's hand, hauling Natasha behind her. Natasha watched as Loki disappeared among the cold. She then looked towards her captor. With a twist, she leapt through the air and scissor-kicked Amora in the chest. Amora flung backwards, knocking straight into Hela. Hela growled, knocking the older goddess away from her. Natasha used her restraints to lock around Amora's throat. She hauled her to her feet, threatening to snap her neck.

"What are you doing?!" Amora screeched. "I'll kill him! I'll snap his neck! I'll…" Natasha cut off her breathing supply, causing her to gasp.

"You will _not_ touch him. Now, you're going to get these things off of me, and we're going to have a little chat."

Hela began to laugh at the sight before her. Natasha determined her not a threat when she stepped aside, allowing them access to the inner gates. "Please… it would be a pleasure to have such a warrior in my home. Be not a feared of the shadows. They will not hurt you."

"You are awfully willing to help an enemy of your… father," Natasha quipped. She loosened her grip slightly, so Amora could breathe. She spat like a cornered cat, spitting and howling. Hela laughed gruffly.

"You are no enemy to the house of Loki, Natasha Romanoff."

* * *

Loki dodged the whispers of the fog, ignoring their enticing promises. He heard Natasha's name stand out among the others. Had it been that obvious? Digging his nails into the soft of his palm, Loki bared his teeth at the fog. He had specifically told them not to wander off. To stay close. They never listened, did they? They _never_ listened. No one listened to the Liesmith, the bastard son of a Frost Giant.

_Why would they?_

Loki roared, hands destroying the fogbank before him. Spinning in circles, he struck out with his spear. They hit illusions, nothing real. He saw the Avengers, the Other, the Chitauri soldiers, Asgardians, mortals… people he knew and didn't know. He slashed manically, well aware that he was being ridiculous. They weren't real. They couldn't be real. But it felt… good. It felt fantastic to destroy the apparitions that had haunted him. Niflheim threw everything it had at him, but he fought them all off. At last, the spear clattered to the ground. Loki felt the weight of the world drop on his shoulders as a horrible sorrow overtook him. Loki tried to fight it back, knowing all too well what his daughter's realm would do to him. It would take his memories, fashion them into weapons. He would battle until he could breathe no more.

_TASHA!_

Loki shook himself out of the fog. That wasn't an illusion. He picked up his spear, conjuring up a lamp to see through the wretched fog. A figure was dancing through the illusion, much like he had moments ago.

"Barton?"

_Tasha, where are you?!_

Loki ran towards him. To be sure, he waved his hand over the image, checking its trueness. Barton's eyes met his. Even in their ghostly blue state, they were hazed over with the illusion. His breath came out of his mouth in short gasps. Seeing Loki, he strung his bow, aiming at his chest. Loki held up his hands slowly.

"Barton? What are you seeing?"

"Shut up! Where is she?!"

"Natasha? Is that who you're looking for?" Loki stepped towards him, hands still raised. "I know where she is. I also know how to make the illusions stop. I can help you." Clint raised the bow a little higher, threatening. Loki reached out, placing one hand on the bow. "I promise. I won't hurt her."

"Hurt who?" Clint stammered. His hold on the arrow made him shake. His strength was beginning to fail him. By the looks of it, for the length that Amora had him, she had not provided food nor drink. His lips were chapped with dehydration. The weight of the bow was straining on his arm. Loki reached out, snatching it from his hands ever so gently. Clint didn't fight. He collapsed to his knees, hands scrubbing over his face. "I keep having these… memories. About someone other than Amora. Why am I doing that?!"

"Because Amora has enchanted you," Loki said simply. He stuck the fallen arrow back into Clint's quiver, looping the bow over his own back. "You are fighting back at it."

"But… I don't even know who this Natasha is!" Clint persisted. He moaned in pain as a headache took over him. It rippled through his brain, splitting it along the sides. Loki had no love for the archer. In fact, he hated him, but he hated Amora more. She knew that the only reason she kept him around was for the less than noble activities meant for only married couples. Clint reached towards Loki, silently begging for his help as the jackhammers thundered through his skull. "Please, Loki, help me…"

"Ride it out, Hawk." Loki knelt next to him, looking him in the eye. Clint grimaced, fighting back the pain. Loki bit down hard on his tongue. There was _not_ going to be sympathy. Loki wanted him to feel pain, wanted him to go through the horrifying process of reclaiming his mind fully. At the same time, he thought of Natasha. She loved Clint. Logically, if he killed Clint, then she would be incredibly upset. Loki couldn't stand it. "Keep breathing." Loki rested a hesitant hand on Clint's shoulder. Silently, he pumped healing magic into Clint, dissolving the rest of the illusion. Clint shuddered, face going blank. His fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically. Loki felt his own power start to drain as he helped the archer. Finally, he released Clint's shoulder, supporting him as he swayed. "Better?"

"Th… thank you," Clint breathed. He steadied himself, using Loki to stand. He then looked at the God of Mischief with a look of horror. "What… what have you done to me?!" Clint smacked Loki away, stumbling back a few steps. "Where's Natasha?" He looked around in a daze. "Where are we?" His breathing went faster, coming in short gasps. He knew how to handle this. He placed his hands atop his head, straightening his back. He breathed through his nose. Clint pushed his diaphragm, vying for more air. He couldn't lose control. Not when he had just gotten it back.

Loki stepped away. His spear was in his hand again. "What did I say, you insolent boy? Breathe!" He swung around, arms crossed over his chest. The spear stuck out almost comically. "To answer your questions, I have done nothing to you. Amora took over your mind, not I. Natasha is in Amora's hands in the fortress of Hel. As far as I know, she is still alive. We are in Niflheim, the realm of the dead." Clint focused on regulating his breath, watching him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You think I jest?"

"It's… hard for me… to believe… the guy who… destroyed New York," Clint admitted.

"Do you plan to attack me?" Loki asked. "I have your bow."

"That isn't my bow. It's a bow."

Loki nodded. He un-looped it from his armored shoulders, handing it to Clint. Clint looked at him warily, but reached out and took the bow. Loki turned his back to the archer, waving another hand to indicate that he should follow. Clint stood his ground.

"Why are you doing this?"

Loki shot a look back at him. "I'm not doing this for you."

* * *

Tony woke up with a gasp. Strong hands pushed him down. Coaxing words soothed his panicking mind. His eyes scanned over the faces before him. Unknown women dressed in long, white robes held him down, pressing cool rags to his forehead. Tony jerked back and forth in their grip.

"Peace, Man of Iron. You just need rest," an older woman whispered.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Tony flailed.

"Please! Prince Thor would not approve of this…"

"Thor can shove it up his royal Asgardian ass!" But Tony did stop. He let the healers dab at the sweat collecting on his brow. "Where is the Prince of Breakfast Pastries anyway?" He peered down at his feet. A large purple bruise completely covered his arc reactor. He touched it with the pad of his finger. It stung. "Geesh."

"Prince Thor has left Asgard for the moment. He is in Svartalfheim. He bids you farewell and said he would return soon," the older woman told him.

"Where's Steve?"

The healers moved from him, stepping back. Tony's eyes flew to a still figure lying on another cot. He had his back to Tony, but he was breathing. Steve's shoulders lifted and fell in a natural rhythm. Tony slid off the side of the bed, growling threateningly at the healers. They backed away further. Tony leaned over Steve's back, shaking him as lightly as he could.

"Hey, Stars and Stripes. Steve. Wake up." Tony kept his voice low. Steve stirred slightly, turning over. He brought pressure off of his bandaged shoulder. From lying on it, the bandage was bloody. Tony shook him again. "Come on, wakey wakey…"

"Tony…" he grunted. "Leave me alone." He rolled back on his shoulder and shot awake. "OW!" Steve sat up with a jolt. His hand flew to his wound, wincing as he clapped it over the bandaging. Tony startled, tripping backwards.

"_Shit_, Steve!" Tony cursed.

Steve spun his head around, surveying the room. The healers were already working on his arm, untangling the sticky bandages. "Where's Thor?"

"Realm of the Dark Elves. This sounds soooo much like some bad portrayal of World of Warcraft…"

"World of…?"

"Nevermind."

"Why did he go back?"

Tony shrugged. "Dunno." Tony grimaced as the healers unwound the bandage completely. His shoulder was covered in drying blood. The hole that the sword had made was closing up. Tony praised his superhuman genes. They worked quickly, but the wound was still deep, and Steve didn't seem to be able to move his entire arm. The healers were applying a kind of cream to it. Steve growled as they touched the skin. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Tony." Steve reassured him. The healers pressed a little farther. "Dammit!"

"Steve, watch your language!" Tony gasped, faking surprise.

"Likewise, Stark."

Tony bit in the inside of his cheek. It struck a chord with him to see Steve in such pain. He had always been jealous of the Captain. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan. His father had obsessed over Steve from day one, pressing Tony all his life to be more like Captain America. Steve did this, Steve did that! Every single day. Tony remembered when he had created his first robot, showing it to his father. Howard turned away, muttering something about Steve. Ever since that moment, Tony resented the Captain. The superhero. Bits of Tony told him that _that_ was the reason he became Iron Man. To show that he was just as good as Steve. But now, Steve was more than someone to envy. He was Tony's friend. They had fought side by side, saved New York as a team. And Tony would be better off in Hell if he didn't give a damn that his team was hurting. Tony did have a heart. You just had to find it first.

* * *

Thor landed hard on Svartalfheim, wincing as he leaned on his ankles. They crumbled beneath him, and Thor rolled to regain his balance. The grass crinkled under the weight of his armored body, sending up spores of… something. He coughed into his forearm, lifting himself off the ground. He looked around apprehensively, Mjolnir raised defensively. The wind passed through the trees, lonely. He walked forward, trying to see through the vast expanse of trees. He cringed as his ankle protested against him. Stumbling through the undergrowth, he eyed the land for sign of his brother. He reached a clearing in the endless woods, gazing up at the stars.

"Hello?"

Thor leapt back, growling as he landed hard on his ankle again. "Who goes there?"

From the underbrush, a small figure crawled out, covered from head to toe in leaves. She had long, brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Her fair skin was uncommon in Svartalfheim. Large, pointed ears poked out from the side of her head. "I… I mean no harm." Her eyes widened as she looked over the Asgardian. "Are you… are you with the Enchantress?"

"No. Fear not, young maiden. I am Thor of Asgard. Do you know of Lady Amora?"

"Prince?" The elf bowed quickly, spreading out her dirty skirt with her fingers. "I'm sorry, your Majesty. I wasn't sure if…"

"Please. My name is Thor, and you will address me as such. Now what do you know of the Lady Amora?" Thor pressed.

The elf blinked. "If you pardon my words, Prince Thor, she is no woman."

"And her whereabouts?"

"She left for Niflheim many hours ago. I could feel her presence leave our world. Good riddance," the elf scoffed. Thor nodded, clenching his jaw. "Do you come searching for Hawkeye?" Thor's ear perked up.

"You know of Clint Barton?"

"Yes. He was a prisoner of Amora. Do you come for him?"

"Did Amora have companions when she teleported to Niflheim?"

"Yes. Hawkeye, the Black Spider, and another…" The elf sucked in a shaky breath. "But that is trivial, my Prince."

"Who else was with them?" Thor had little time for jest.

"Prince Loki, my Lord," the elf bowed her head. Disbelief radiated off Thor in waves.

"What?"

* * *

Sorry, it's been awhile… Long weeks… Please R&R.

SMH


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I'm back and rolling. Hope this clears up a few things.

I do _not_ own the Avengers.

Hallways and Passageways

With Clint supported on his shoulder, Loki traced the way back through the fog. Clint was still wary of the god, tense against his arms. Loki wouldn't admit to being jealous of the archer. He would not fall so low. Clint hissed in pain as Loki stumbled on a hidden rock. Loki apologized, but continued moving. At last, the gates of Hel lifted through the fog. Loki lifted a hand, and they swung open obligingly. He tried to step forward, but he felt resistance. Clint drew back, eyes dark with concern.

"What did you mean you aren't doing this for me?" His hands locked around his bow, lifting it from around his shoulders. His quiver was pressed hard against his back. Clint looked about ready to run into the fog once more.

"Barton…"

"And why aren't you trying to compromise me again?" Clint snapped. He notched an arrow with alarming speed, holding it inches from Loki's chin. Loki jumped back, hands held over his head. Clint growled, unleashing a deep rumble in his throat.

"Because…" Loki had to think about this. Why wasn't he? He hated Amora, and perhaps he was getting some sort of revenge on her. He truly had nothing against Clint Barton. He had been a good servant when under his control. Didn't question him as much as annoyed him. Loki reasoned that it was jealousy. Not that he would admit that. Fashioning a lie, Loki replied, "Because I want the Tesseract. You are of no use to me. Amora is a fool. She…" Clint held up a hand, making Loki falter.

"I don't care about your bullshit, Loki," Clint sighed. Loki's eyes narrowed, but Clint continued, "But I appreciate the gesture. Take me to Natasha and Amora and then I'll decide whether to shoot you in the eye or not."

Loki grimaced. Last time that had happen, he had been thrown onto Stark Tower after the arrow exploded. It had not been fun. He led Clint into the halls, wary of the arrow at his back. Shadows snuck around them, slamming closed the gates. Clint startled, but did not stop. Great Hel hounds bounded around them, but did not touch them. Purple lanterns hung off the wall, shading the rooms in a low light. Loki stopped at a door, hand hovering over the knob.

"What are you waiting for?" Clint pushed him. "Go."

Loki carefully turned the knob and pulled himself and Clint to the side. A shot ricocheted off the open door. Clint jumped into the doorway, arrow notched and bow pulled. He stopped when his eyes met fiery green ones. Loki worked his way around them. Natasha froze, gun still raised. Clint breathed slowly before putting down his bow. He placed it on the ground, reassuring her of their alliance. Natasha took a step towards him, keeping the gun out of his reach. It was like a dance. Clint would move forward, only to have Natasha counter him.

"Nat, it's me," Clint tried. "Please…"

Natasha swallowed. "Clint?" She moved towards him, slowly lowering her gun. She studied his eyes. The eyes meant for her. She turned her head, pointing out Amora to him. Clint's eyes moved to the bound Amora who was still hissing, conjuring up failing magic. But it was only for a moment. His eyes returned to Natasha's. She smiled and leapt towards him, gathering him in a hug. Clint froze, shocked at the sudden movement. He breathed her in, nose burying in her hair. Finally.

"It's me, Tasha. I'm right here," Clint coaxed. He stroked her hair, hugging her tightly. He cupped her face in his palms, bringing his lips to hers. Nothing else existed. The Hawk and the Spider became one once more.

Loki watched the exchange sadly. He felt jealousy flash hot in his stomach. He turned to his daughter and Amora. He arched an eyebrow at Amora. The ropes around her wrists and ankles glowed softly, leaching her power. Hela stood above her, comfortable on her throne of bones. Amora screeched, rocking back and forth. Her eyes cried out to Loki, begging him to let her go. Loki shook his head maliciously. Let her suffer. Suddenly, Natasha had a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Don't move, предатель!" _Traitor!_ Loki stiffened, crossing his arms over his chest. Clint had his bow trained on Hela. The goddess sniffed in disgust, but remained strangely calm. "What would you gain from this, Loki? Huh? You tried to separate us, but putting Clint and I together is almost as dangerous as having the entire team here."

"I…" Loki tried to speak, but Natasha pressed the warm muzzle into the nape of his neck.

"Silence!"

"I didn't lie to you, Natasha. I hid some things from you, yes, but never lied," Loki whispered. Natasha loosened her grip on his neck for a second. Clint raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" hissed Natasha. She locked eyes with Clint. He nodded.

"I'm running from the Chitauri. They're going to find me and kill me for not completing their bidding. A force stronger than you can believe will chase me into oblivion for denying him the Tesseract…" Loki flinched, feeling the sinews in his wrist tense. "I was angry when I tried to take over Midgard. I was blind with rage, and I wanted to make the others suffer. The Chitauri found me in the void, and their leader forced me to do his bidding." Loki turned suddenly, hands guiding Natasha's gun away from his neck. She didn't resist. Clint's jaw tensed, aiming his bow at Loki. "I need the Tesseract or they'll kill me and destroy the Nine Realms…"

"We can't let it fall into the wrong hands!" hissed Clint. "They'll destroy everything _with_ the Cube."

"They promised me," Loki insisted, "that Midgard would be safe."

"But under _your_ rule!" Clint snapped back.

"Boys! Shut up!" Natasha scolded. Almost instinctually, both Clint and Loki slammed their jaws shut. "You were just following orders…" She directed this at Loki. Loki nodded. Clint rolled his eyes, head tilting in exasperation. That definitely was the real Clint. "Can you destroy it?"

"The Tesseract? I mean I…" Loki went over possibilities in his head. Could he? The Tesseract was of Jotun origin. As a Jotun, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. "Maybe." Natasha lowered her gun. She looked towards Hela who smiled a toothy grin. Hela waved her hand over her throne. Piece by piece, blue began to materialize in her palm. Loki's mouth dropped. Clint trained his bow on Hela, but Natasha calmed him. "How…?" Before him, his daughter held out the Cosmic Cube. Loki looked towards Natasha for approval. She nodded, clamping a hand over Clint's mouth before he could argue. Loki held out his hands as Hela dropped the cube into them.

The numbing chill of the Tesseract spread up onto his arms, turning them the sickly blue. Hela seemed unimpressed. Swirls painted themselves across his face. Loki tilted his head back, shuddering at the sheer power that radiated through his arms. His hair glowed a dark raven, curling at the edges. He seemed more menacing, strong. Opening his eyes, he betrayed the deep, inquisitive red. Clint's eyes were as big as saucers, and he had pulled Natasha behind him. Loki gritted pointed teeth, holding the Tesseract in his palms. Hela scrunched up her nose.

"Loki, father, do not do what I think you're planning to do," she said. Hela eased the Tesseract from him. Loki automatically became pale once more. He let out a breath, shaking and unsure.

"No, I can't," he agreed with her. "We need to return this to Odin and destroy it…" There was sadness in his eyes. Amora shook her head in her bonds. Shrill squeals erupted from the gag in her mouth. "And you will be banished to the Isle of Silence!" Loki growled, yanking her up by her blond hair. "Ignorant child!" Amora squeaked, shrinking away from the rage in the god's eyes. "You will remain silenced!"

A shockwave rocked the entire palace. The door of the throne room clanked closed. Hela's head shot up, the second half of her face curling away. A Hel hound materialized next to her. He was snarling and barking. Hela nodded, smiling. "What a glorious day of reuniting!"

Loki turned his head. "What?"

A blur of red and gold flew through the door, knocking right into Loki. Loki yelped in pain as he connected with the other wall. Clint grinned. Natasha covered her mouth with a hand, caught between surprise and amusement. Thor pinned Loki to the wall, Mjolnir at his neck. Loki gripped his shoulders, trying to steady himself. Thor slammed a fist next to his head. Loki froze. The pure rage that rippled through Thor's eyes was almost more frightening than his own. Thor wasn't supposed to be angry.

"Why, Loki?!" Thor yelled, making Loki's ears ring. "I offered you my friendship, that of the team and you lied to me! Your voice is mine, Silvertongue!" Thor covered Loki's mouth with the palm of his hand. He had broken his promise. Loki felt sharp needles piercing his lips. He screamed.

"Thor! Stop!" Natasha growled. "Clint, help me!" With Clint by her side, they yanked at Thor's arms. The god shrugged them off, eyes growing hard. Tears raced down Loki's face as he ripped his head back and forth. Thor did not possess the magic that Loki did, but he possessed enough that the needles became very real. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, sending messages to Thor's mind.

_Please! I'm sorry! I didn't lie to you!_

"LIAR!" Thor roared. He slammed Loki's head against the wall, making his eyes water even more. "Don't do this to me anymore, Loki!"

_I… didn't…_

"Thor! That's enough!" Natasha pulled back on him. Thor released Loki, pushing him against the wall one last time. Loki slid to the floor, mouth bleeding. It had only threaded one side of his mouth, and the blood flowed as if from a tap. Loki covered it with shaking, spindly fingers. He sobbed, eyes locked to the ground. Thor looked down at him, suddenly regretful. His eyes widened. Thor bent down, hand reaching out to touch Loki. The God of Mischief scrambled back, sobs growing into screams.

"I…" Thor attempted, but Loki wouldn't listen. Just like Thor hadn't listened to him. Natasha jerked his arm back, another hand coming across his face in a fierce slap. Thor's head snapped to the side, and he kept it there. Clint took Natasha's fist in his hand, separating the two.

"He was just following orders…" Natasha repeated. The two assassins knew better than anyone that when you had a job, you did it. No questions asked. No connections made. Perhaps it was the same with Loki. It was difficult for them to be accepting of Loki, but they say you shouldn't kill the messenger.

"We made a deal. He was not to lie or else I would sew his mouth shut again…" Thor explained. He looked over to Loki. Hela bent over him, gently tugging free the golden cord. Loki cried silently, flinching at every tug. Hela shushed him, brushing back his dark hair lovingly. Thor lowered Mjolnir. "I'm sorry, Loki…"

Loki looked up at Hela. She nodded and turned. "He says that we need to destroy the Tesseract. My father cannot forgive you. Not after this." She turned back, freeing the rest of his lips. Loki began to heal himself, tears tracing down with the blood. "You will go to Jotunheim with the Midgardians and my father. You will destroy the Tesseract, and you will pay for your sins. Until Loki forgives you," Hela was suddenly in front of him, "you better wish that Valhalla accepts you, Odinson! You are denied entry to my realm." Hela handed Natasha the Tesseract and melted into the walls. The others sat in silence, Loki's sobs silencing. He pulled himself to his feet.

"To Jotunheim," Loki croaked, hauling Amora behind him.

* * *

Fandral ducked as Sif stabbed out at another dwarf over his head. He swung around, slicing the meat of a dwarf's arm. It cried out and attacked with an axe. Hogun swung a stolen hammer, knocking them back. Volstagg merely had to kick them. His great size crippled the dwarves. After convincing the dwarves that they needed to eat by the fire, the Asgardians had managed to escape from their bonds. They ran towards the gates of Nidavellir as if there was fire behind them. Not dwarves.

"That was a clever move, Sif!" Fandral flirted. Sif rolled her eyes, pulling him out of the way of a loose arrow. It flew right past his ear. He let out a yelp, managing to duck. Volstagg swept several more warriors aside, racing forward. He kicked the gate, hearing it creak and groan. Dwarven metal did _not_ yield that easy. He swung his axe down over it, but it didn't move.

"Hogun, Fandral, Sif! I can't break it open!" he announced.

"Have you tried sitting on it?" Hogun growled, perfectly serious. He felled several dwarves, dancing over to Volstagg's side.

"Your jests are not amusing at the moment, Hogun!" Volstagg snapped.

"He jests?" gasped Fandral. He laughed, leaping out of the way of a sword.

"Will you three shut you mouths?!" Sif slid to their sides. The Warriors pushed against the metal, hitting it with their weapons. It did not move. "Dammit!" Sif ran backwards, slicing dwarves as she went. She charged at the gate, leaping on top of it. She scrambled over, landing on her knees on the other side. She hissed in pain before rolling onto her feet. "Come on!"

Fandral eyed the gate warily. He smiled at Hogun, a nervous aura in his eyes. "After you, gent." Hogun rolled his eyes and leapt. He was with Sif moments later. Even Volstagg began to clamber up the gate. It bent towards him, creaking at the sudden weight. Fandral fought off another onslaught of dwarves.

"Fandral, come on!" Sif cried.

"Hurry!" Volstagg insisted.

"Don't die," Hogun monotoned.

"Thank you for the support!" Fandral hissed. He flung himself at the gate, catching on the thin bars. He yowled as a dwarf swung his sword low. It slid across his shin, cutting right through his armor. Stupid dwarves. Fandral raced up the gate, falling over the edge. Hogun and Volstagg caught him. Fandral hissed in pain.

"You were run through with ice shards, Fandral. This should be nothing," Hogun scoffed. He helped throw the charmer over Volstagg's back. Fandral shot him a depressed look. Sif laughed.

"Can you try calling Heimdall? Please?" Fandral sighed.

Hogun nodded. "Heimdall! If you can hear us, bring us back to Asgard!"

With a flash of light, their prayers were heard.

* * *

Really just another angsty filler. More will come soon. Please R&R. Thanks!  
SMH


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back again. There was a bit of outcry with Thor and Loki, and I know I might have been cruel, but it was well-meant. Or will be in the end.

I do not own the Avengers.

Frozen

Tony looked up from his bed, straightening down a tunic that the healers had given him. The Warriors Three pushed into the small healing chambers. Fandral was clutching his leg and moaning. Sif was behind them. Steve stood up, moving out of the way. Volstagg grinned at them.

"Friends Stark and Rogers! It is a pleasure to see you in one piece!" Volstagg laughed.

"Likewise, Santa," Tony quipped. He groaned as the bandages over his chest tightened with every twitch. Steve shot him a reddened look. The Captain looked no worse for wear. The healers had done their best, which was pretty damn good. All that remained was a large bandaging around his shoulder. He could move his arm and hand pretty well, but it might take awhile before he could use it combat. "Where did you four land?"

"Nidavellir," Hogun grunted, lifting Fandral onto a table.

"Home of the dwarves," Sif clarified.

"I hope that you told Gimili hi from me…" Tony snorted.

Everyone looked at him in alarm. He shifted uncomfortably, not sure whether to back himself up. Suddenly, the table next to him buzzed. Steve's head shot up, focusing in on a Stark phone that was flashing at them. Tony's eyes widened.

"That's not supposed to work…" Tony picked it up, finger sliding across the screen. "Hello?"

"_Tony?_"

"Bruce?!" Tony grinned. "Hey! It is great to hear your voice! What's happening, my main man?" Steve was smiling as well, masking the pain.

"_I've been trying to call for days! What happened to you? Fury needs an update yesterday!_" Bruce sounded incredibly exhausted. Tony sighed, tilting his head to the side.

"Well… Thor is currently chasing after Thor and Barton. I don't know about Loki and Romanoff... Steve and I are here. Injured, but we're okay. Right as rain. Thanks for asking," Tony replied almost cheerily.

"Loki has betrayed us all, I know it," Sif hissed.

"We can't be certain…" Steve tried, but the Warriors shook their heads.

"He will pay for his betrayal…" Fandral whispered. He cried out as the healers rubbed ointment on his leg.

"With his life," Hogun frowned.

"Did you get all that?" Tony sighed into the phone.

"_Yeah. Fury wants an ETA._"

"Let's try for..." A clatter interrupted them. A guard raced into the room, fighting back the healers. "Hold up."

"Heroes! The mighty Heimdall demands your presence at the Bifrost immediately!" the guard breathed. His armor gleamed gold, but his face was ashen, tired. It seemed that he had run the entire way. Knowing Asgardians, he probably did.

"Alright, Bruce, I've got to let you go. Tell Fury not to touch my stuff. We'll be back soon!" Tony flicked off the phone. "Alright, guys. Let's go talk to the big, bad gatekeeper."

* * *

Loki landed hard on the icy planet, rolling away from the others. They collapsed, nearly on top of each other. Clint landed on his back, moaning in pain, but he was quickly on his feet. He helped Natasha up off of Thor. The Thunder God shook his head as if clearing cobwebs. Amora was squished beneath him, screaming through her gag. He picked her up from underneath him, pushing her towards Loki. She slid against the ice, slamming into the God of Mischief. He scrambled for a footing, but quickly regained his composure. Amora continued to screech.

"_Silence!_" Loki snapped. She flinched, suddenly quieting. He dusted off his armor, conjuring up a spear in his hand. "This way."

Clint shivered as the cold ran up and down his spine. He wished that his uniform had sleeves. The ice touched his skin, turning it a sickly blue. It was as if he was freezing to the spot. Natasha noticed this. Ever so discreetly, she wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him close. Clint grunted in appreciation, breathing out a sigh. The droplets froze, creating a smoke around them. Natasha walked forward, Clint at her hip. Thank God they had given back her boots.

Thor watched his brother in agony. Emotions drove his brain to the brink of insanity, unable to cry out for him. Loki had always been his brother. Sure, he had done things that neither Loki nor Thor was proud of, but he had never intentionally wanted to hurt his brother. The thoughts that had flashed through his head were sick, twisted. They spoke of betrayal and hatred. A voice had told him that Loki had deserved to suffer, deserved to die. Thor forced it back. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes. Loki hadn't just betrayed him. Thor had betrayed himself, and he hated himself for it.

Loki hooked an arm through Amora's restraints, tightening them. She arched her back to try and curl away from him, but his hold didn't yield. Hurt filled his brain, pain curling at the edges. His lips were scarred where they once had been smooth and untouched. He caught himself looking back at his brother. Scowling, he turned back. Amora stared at him, eyebrows arching with malice. A thick voice filtered through his mind.

_Why are you helping them again? All he did was hurt you. All they will ever do is hurt you._

"Silence, wench!" Loki jerked her up again.

_That's why you're hurting me, Loki. Not because you hate me. It's because you hate them. _

Loki ignored her, marching through the ice and snow of Jotunheim. The cold didn't bother him, but he could see how it affected his companions. They shivered, and yet, he was warm. Another reminder of the monster inside him. The weight of the Tesseract pressed against his hip where it lay in his pocket. He was surprised at how easily he could carry it. It weighed almost nothing, a piece of Jotunheim. The ultimate power source. Amora noticed this too. She slowly began to press against him.

_Come on, Loki. Free me…_

"Shut up," Loki growled the Midgardian phrase. It slipped off his tongue.

_She will never love you, Loki. She belongs to my Hawk. _

Loki stiffened.

_Want to trade?_

Loki snapped. His fist acted of its own accord, slamming against the side of her face. Loki's conjured spear fell to the ground with a clatter. Amora's gag loosened, and she screamed in pain. A loud crunching noise echoed through the valley. Clint and Natasha ran to Loki's side, curious as to what caused the outrage. Loki hovered over Amora, eyes narrow and dark. Amora's head dropped to her chest as blood poured out of a broken nose. Tears ran down from her emerald eyes. Loki's fists clenched, blood between his knuckles. He had hit her hard.

"You do not know of what you speak, enchantress! I could snap your neck with a single thought!" Loki screeched. He went to hit her again, but Clint caught his arm. He pushed him back, glaring at him.

"Loki! Leave her alone!" Clint ordered. Before he could stop it, Clint's head snapped to the side as Loki's fist connected with it. Clint reeled back. He stood before Loki, stunned. His hand reached up to graze a beginning bruise on his cheek. With a shout, Clint threw himself at the god, fists flying. Loki stumbled, slipping over the ice. He fell onto his back. Clint scrambled over him, hitting him with startling speed. Loki hissed, conjuring up a short sword. With astounding strength, he flipped Barton onto his back, placing the knife right under his chin.

"Loki! Clint!" Natasha yelled. But they didn't hear her. She went to pull them apart when a hand held her steady. Thor shook his head. "Let me go!"

"Let them settle their differences, Lady Natasha!" scolded Thor.

"They'll kill each other!"

"So be it."

Natasha scoffed. She folded her arms over her chest, but did not move to help. She noticed that through the blood, Amora was smiling. Clint hadn't moved, staring into Loki's eyes with untapped hatred. His fists shook with anger. Loki's hand tightened on the knife, bringing it closer to his throat. Clint made an odd gargling noise. Finally, Loki spoke.

"I know you hate me, Barton, but it is perhaps for the best that we get along. For the sake of your team. I don't particularly like you myself, but I will make allowances. If you ever attack me again, I will tear your consciousness from your skull and destroy you from the inside out. Do you understand me?!" Loki's voice was low and dangerous.

Clint lifted his chin in an act of defiance, face hard. He did not move, nose curling with disgust. Slowly, Loki lifted his knife away, waving it into nothingness. Loki pulled himself to his feet, brushing off the frost that had gathered on his armor. With a grunt, Clint joined him. Before Clint could react, Natasha had an arm around him again, neutralizing him. Clint's heart pounded against his chest, anger radiating off of him in waves.

"Let's keep moving, alright?" Clint croaked. "I want that thing destroyed."

And so they kept going, feelings of hatred, betrayal, and worry swirling around them like a misplaced fog. They did not hear the roar as something landed on Jotunheim. Something neither Asgardian, Jotun, nor Midgardian. Something that defied Yggdrasil itself. Something that was a threat to Loki and in turn each of the Avengers destined to end its rule.

* * *

Tony, Steve, Sif, and The Warriors Two at the moment stopped before the great gatekeeper stationed at the Bifrost. Heimdall did not acknowledge their presence. His eyes went past them, watching infinitely the universe before him. Tony had managed to flick on his Iron Man bracelets and was carrying his briefcase. He assured Steve that his mask had been repaired by now, and that Jarvis had reinforced himself in the suit once more. Steve was not so lucky. His entire uniform had been destroyed. The Asgardians, in the short time they had, had fitted him with armor. It was a little big, despite his muscles and hung off of him slightly. Sif's wounds had been dressed, and she looked battle ready as ever. Her swords were on her back, ready to grab. Volstagg and Hogun were equally ready, but Fandral had chosen to stay behind. At last, the mighty Heimdall spoke, voice thick.

"They're in danger."

"Erm… who exactly would that be?" Tony asked amicably.

Heimdall stiffened. "All of them. Your entire world and ours and everything in between. He has passed through the curtain."

"Who has?" Steve queried, almost politely. Sif and the Warriors seemed less patient.

"Is it Loki?"

Heimdall shook his head exasperatedly. "He is in as much danger as you are, Sif. Do not be so quick to find him betraying. He may be able to hide from me, but when the Great One arrived, I was able to see him clearly. He's just as frightened as you are." He approached the center of the Bifrost, lifting up his sword. Tony quickly activated his wrists. His suit clanked onto him, mask sliding down over his eyes. He hovered over the ground experimentally. Nodding towards Heimdall, they gathered towards the entrance. "You really must learn to dress warmer."

"Right now, I think that it is more important that we help out the others," Steve announced, hauling his shield up. "Especially if it is our team out there. Let's go!"

Heimdall activated the Bifrost, and the other half of the Avengers lurched forward through space.

* * *

Uh oh…

Please R&R

SMH


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this took forever. One of my laptops (which had this update) kind of exploded. I've really been running with this one. So you know, I have an ending planned out, but if you have any suggestions, do leave it in the reviews. Ta.

Marvel owns all.

Thanos

The first thing that Steve thought was, "It's cold." That eventually transformed into: "It's extremely cold." With his Superhuman body, he didn't feel the effects as much as a Midgardian normally would, but it was still _really_ cold. The barren wastelands of Jotunheim lay across the planet, shrouding icy peaks with blowing snow. Tony was at his side, adjusting temperature controls on his suit. The Warriors Three looked around apprehensively. Sif was already moving forward. She turned back slightly, yelling at the men.

"Are you coming?"

Steve reddened again, smiling and nodding. He walked after her, not letting his injured arm swing as much as it used to. "Why would they be here?"

"I'm picking up readings from the Tesseract!" Tony announced. His suit clanged against the ice, catching up with his fellows. Sif tilted her head in confusion. Before Steve could politely tell her exactly what was going on, Tony began to explain in the condescending way only he knew how. "Major energy source. Almost destroyed New York. Duh." Hogun's head shot up. "Know of it, Donger?"

Ignoring the nickname, Hogun replied, "Is it not the Casket that Odin retrieved from the Frost Giants?" This was more directed at the Asgardians. Volstagg and Fandral looked at each other doubtfully. "How did it fall to Midgard?"

A roar shook the ice planet beneath them, causing the band to jerk forward. Tony cried out in surprise, slipping and falling. Steve managed to keep his balance, flinging out his shield in response. Fandral pointed excitedly towards rising snow in the distance.

"There! It's right there!"

Steve helped Tony to his feet, preparing his shield should anything jump out at them. "What the _hell_ was that?!" Tony flipped open his mask, slightly dazed. The Warriors Three were already heading towards the source of the sound. Tony began to talk to Jarvis, leaving Steve completely out of the conversation. The super soldier ran after the Warriors, looking back to make sure that Tony was keeping up. "Steve! I've got massive readings linked to the Tesseract. It just spiked!"

"What does that mean?"

"Either we're getting closer to Loki or something else is on the planet with us," Tony explained quickly. He slammed his mask back over his eyes, took a long, jumping stride, and was in the air in seconds. He hovered over the ground noisily, scanning the area in front. The Warriors looked up at him curiously, but continued on, swords raised. "Steve, I've got major energy spikes towards that big mountain over there. Let's crash it." And with that Tony rocketed towards the unknown sound, leaving Steve to wonder if coming here was even a good idea.

* * *

The wide expanse of Jotunheim had reached a peak, curling into the mountains covered with snow. The travelers wandered over the ice. In an act of mercy, Loki had conjured a jacket for Clint, seeing as his uniform didn't include sleeves. Natasha had flashed him a thankful smile which made Loki's cold cheeks warm. He turned away, hoping she didn't think that he was spiteful in his movements. Thor was uncharacteristically silent. He continued to brood. Clint kept prodding at where Loki's knife had touched his skin. It pissed him off that Natasha was actually following Loki. Jealousy spiked in his stomach, and he had to bite back the words that threatened to spill. Amora had kept quiet, gag secured once more in her mouth. Loki paused in front of a particularly nasty mountain cave. Icicles hung dangerously from the cave roof.

"Is this where I think it is?" Thor finally said, turning to his brother. Loki moved away from him, pointing towards the opening.

"Aye. This is the final resting place of the Sword of Sutur," Loki's voice cracked as memories flashed through his mind. Odin lying almost dead in his arms, Algrim sitting before him… Loki remembered the raw anger as he slaughtered the elf. It was long forgotten and now brought back to light. By the look on Thor's face, he remembered too. He looked upon Loki with pity. Loki scowled, retrieving the Tesseract. "Come. We have much work to do. The power of the two relics is enough to render Yggdrasil to ashes. While I am not fond of it, it would almost certainly cause my own destruction along with it."

"How will this destroy it?" Natasha asked, staring up at the sheer ice wall. Loki paused.

"Once the ice and the fire meet, it will create a burst of energy large enough to destroy both relics," Loki explained. "Which is why we must be careful. We do this too quickly; we'll go up with it." Clint immediately went on the defensive.

"So you're planning to blow us up?" he bit. Loki growled in annoyance. He waved his hand, disappearing the furs around Clint's shoulders. Clint grunted in response.

"Boys, stop it," Natasha scolded. She stepped between the two. "We get this destroyed. Now. Then we can go back home." She turned to Clint, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Please just go along with this." Clint's expression softened under her touch. He motioned towards the cave, whispering something along the lines of "Let's go". Natasha nodded. "Thank you." He didn't reply. Loki began to walk through the cave. Amora pulled at her restraints, trying to get away from him. Loki dropped her in the snow. Thor, taking pity upon her, scooped her onto his back. She started squealing again, coughing through her blood-soaked gag.

The world suddenly dropped from beneath them.

They screamed in surprise and terror as they plummeted through the ice. Loki's staff disappeared from sight as he groped at the wall for a hold. His armor hit the side hard, clanging down the rest of the shaft. Thor still held Amora to his chest, preparing himself for the jolt of landing. Clint and Natasha also held each other, trying to decide which was the best way to land. Just as soon as they had begun, their journey was abruptly cut short, landing hard into the snow.

Natasha came to first.

Her breath filtered out in a smoky haze. Darkness filled the tunnel, save for a low pulsing light further down. Somehow in the last second of the fall, Clint had maneauvered himself under her. He cushioned her fall. Natasha scrambled off of him, hands going to his bare shoulders. "Clint? Hawk! Wake up!" She shook him furiously, rubbing up and down his frozen arms. "Please!" A figure stirred to her left, moaning in pain. She looked up briefly, red strands frozen to her face. Loki managed to get to his feet, favoring his right side. His hand was pressed against his middle in order to keep his balance. He met Natasha's eyes, looking down at the half-frozen archer. Without thinking, Loki knelt before Clint, holding his face above Clint's nose and mouth. Nothing. He pressed a finger to the side of his neck. Nothing. Natasha was becoming more hysterical. "Clint?! Wake the _fuck_ up!" She was doing her best to create friction on his arms. She turned to Loki, hands turning into fists. Her face reddened with a desperate anger. "Heal him. Now."

"Natasha, I…" Loki tried, but she shook her head.

"You _fucking_ heal him right now, or I will shove your spear down your…" She choked on her words, anger being replaced with sadness. "Please… I can't lose him. I just got him back." The Russian didn't cry, couldn't cry, but Loki could sense the fear in her voice. Loki bit back his pride, if only for a second. Taking one gentle hand, he began to pump magic into the body of the archer. His hand fell over Clint's slender neck. Loki closed his eyes, letting his magic take its course. Natasha watched Clint carefully, hand grasping one of his. "Come on…"

"I'm doing my best," Loki croaked. He could feel Clint's energy leaving faster. Loki surged the power, acting much like a lightening rod. The power rippled through Clint, jolting him up into Loki's hand. "Dammit Barton!" He did it again, hand shaking with raw energy.

"Loki, no!" A large figure ran directly into him, knocking him away. Natasha jumped back, hands flying to her holsters. It was merely Thor. The older god pinned Loki to the side of the cavern with his forearm. Loki watched him with fear. He shook underneath his brother's gaze, scars flaring a new hurt. Betrayal. "What are you doing to Friend Barton? Has he not gone through enough?" There was a long bruise covering Thor's jaw, suggesting that he hadn't guarded his face on impact.

"Thor, he's not…" Natasha began, but she felt something shift underneath her. Natasha watched with wet eyes as Clint lifted his head, looking around with detached interest. "Bozhe moy… Clint!" _Oh my God… _She was at his side again, helping him sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over with the helicarrier," he quipped painfully. "What happened?"

"You died."

"Again?"

Natasha laughed, kissing his forehead. "Don't do it again."

Loki brought her attention once more as Thor squeezed the smaller god's neck. He squeaked, shaking his head viciously. "Thor, you're making another mistake! I wasn't…"

"Silence! Are you betraying me yet again? Do you think my heart can withstand much more?" Thor's eyes were sad, regretful. But his grip was strong. His armored arms dug into the crook of Loki's neck. "Please, brother, I do not wish to harm you."

"You already have!" Loki growled, twisting in his grip. "You are not a king, Thor, if you do not listen!" Thor hissed low in his throat, grabbing onto Loki's neck with one skilled fist. He lifted Loki high above his head, squeezing. "_Natasha!_" Loki gasped in pain. Natasha was pulling at Thor's hand a second later.

"Thor! Stop it! He saved Clint. He's not betraying you. Not now!" Natasha forced Thor's attention. "Just let him go." Thor nodded sadly, dropping Loki against the cavern wall. The God of Mischief crumpled, glaring at Thor with wide, hurt eyes.

"I apologize, Loki," Thor managed.

Clint was on his feet to join them in seconds. "Where's Amora?" The heroes looked around them, seeing only the dimly lit snow. Loki regained his composure, focusing on regaining his magic. The sorceress was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to continue on. The Sword must be in the next chamber." Loki stood up, completely ignoring Thor. His voice was rough from having his vocal cords crushed by the Thunderer. "When I find her, I will kill her."

"That's an excellent idea," Clint groaned. They gathered their weapons, walking towards the strange light. "Oh course we are walking straight into danger…"

"Weren't you just dead?" Natasha teased.

The cavern opened up to a larger chamber. Vast ice structures covered the hall. It was truly phenomenal. In the center, a sword was buried to the hilt in snow. Loki was the first to step forward, taking out the Tesseract. It growled with energy. He looked back at his brother, angry.

"Here lies the final journey…"

Something big knocked him off his feet.

The Tesseract flew from his hand, settling into one ten times his size. Natasha and Clint helped Loki up, eyes widening when they saw the aggressor.

"Death welcomes you all, but especially you, Laufeyson!" Thanos, a god in his own right, spat.

* * *

Again Sorry. More later. Please R&R. Loves

SMH


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own the Avengers

Time

Steve skidded to a halt, suddenly filled with sense of foreboding. The cavern before them was surrounded with icicles, hanging sharply down over their heads. Sif had tucked her sword in its sheath. Fandral noticed that he did indeed have a limp and accented it slightly. Volstagg looked hungry. Hogun's eyes widened, the only trace of emotion since they had heard the noise. Tony landed clunkily onto the snow-capped ground, removing his mask. The cave bore a large hole reaching down into an enormous crevice. Steve padded to the edge.

"Long way down the rabbit hole…" Steve peered into the darkness. A dull throbbing glow erupted from the interior. Steve startled, stepping back. He turned towards the Warriors. "Who's first?" Tony came up next to him, staring with fascination. He shrugged, making a motion to push Steve in. "Tony…"

"What?" Tony hovered, kicking his boots into gear. They whined back at him, spurting with energy.

_Suit at 45% capacity, sir_.

"Then let's get this over with," Tony scoffed. He pulled down the mask, disappearing into the hole. The light from his arc reactor shone brightly against the icy walls. His mechanized voice called from the cavern. "Do I have to carry you?"

"Make such statements again, and I'll cut out your tongue, Metal Man," Sif snapped. She leapt down into the darkness. Steve reached for her in panic, but she quickly lodged her sword into the thick ice. She jolted to a stop, armor smacking together. She smiled when she saw Steve's expression of shock. His cowl covered mouth was slack. "Faring well, Captain?"

Steve closed his jaw. "Erm… yeah." He jumped after her using his shield to aid in his descent. It cracked through the ice, slowing his momentum. Before long, the heroes lay at the bottom of cavern, staring at the disappearing light.

"Why would they have come this far?" Sif questioned her male companions. Hogun sniffed the air, turning in a circle. He paused, nodding slowly to himself.

"Can you not feel it? This is the final resting place of the Sword," he monotoned. The Warriors knew well of the Sword, remembering the pain and destruction it had brought with them.

"So wait, is Loki going to kill us or destroy the Tesseract?" Tony quipped, reading absentmindedly through the energy signs that Jarvis had collected. "Because with these readings, he could do both."

"It would destroy him too, right?' Fandral offered.

"Perhaps it isn't a bad thing… I am so very tired," Volstagg moaned.

"Silence, you oaf!" Sif spat.

A scream of agony rippled through the walls, causing the entire structure to shake. Tony prepped his repulsors, ignoring Jarvis's quips on power failure. It was a pity that Thor only jumpstarted the reactor. He could feel a steady pain in his chest from where the electricity had surged through him, and it worsened with each step. He was thankful for his mask, hiding the pained wince. One lesson that he was just starting to learn was that not everything was about him. It was a painful lesson to learn. Steve's arm was attached to his shield, ready to fling it in case of danger. Sif was the first to walk down the hallway, hands locked around her sword. They crept forward slowly and silently. They turned into a larger chamber. They almost dropped their weapons.

"_LOKI!_"

* * *

Bruce Banner leaned over the computer screen, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. The energy readings were changing, going from extremes to none at all. The gamma radiation was off the charts, but not enough to cause serious damage. It was an invisible enemy, and the Other Guy could feel it. Bruce squeezed his hands into shaky fist. He would keep control through this. Jarvis automatically began to play soothing chords of a Mozart-esque classical piece. Bruce nodded in thanks, as if the AI could see him. The door to the lab slammed open, causing the doctor to jump at least three feet in the air. Nick Fury began to pace furiously over the floor of the lab, eye red with, well, fury.

"Where are they?! Have you been monitoring the energy fluctuations? They need to be back here! _EARTH'S _mightiest heroes! Not freaking Asgard's!" Fury spat. He brought a fist down onto a table. This also caused Bruce to jump. Maria Hill appeared at the doorway, seemingly unimpressed.

"Sir, SHIELD can take care of this until they return…" she tried, but Fury rounded on her.

"What if something else comes through?! What do you plan to do then, Hill?!" Fury stopped, turning to Bruce. Both the agents watched Bruce try to steady his breathing. Bruce screwed up his face.

"No. I fight with the team. Not SHIELD. The Other Guy doesn't like you guys," Bruce gesticulated. He flipped off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Not to mention, I am not entirely indestructible. We just haven't found something that could kill me."

"That is not our concern…" Fury growled.

Hill peered out the glass windows of the lab. She let out a soft gasp. "Uh… sir? We've got a situation." Fury humored her, staring out the window. His mouth dropped.

"What the _HELL_ is that?!"

* * *

Thanos stood proudly over the little heroes, arms folded across his great chest. His armor was ragged, torn from being in the void for so long. Loki's face whitened, eyes wide with fear. He stumbled back towards the wall. He couldn't be here. The monstrous Thanos glared at him as one scolds a child. Loki let a little whine escape the back of his throat. Thor stood in front of his brother, shielding him from the monster. Loki gladly ducked behind him. Natasha and Clint had their weapons raised, pulled taunt. The strain was evident in Clint's face as he maintained his pull on the string. His fingers shook next to his face. Natasha's hand was centered on her gun.

"Loki _Lackey_-son. Missed me?" Thanos grinned maniacally. Loki peered over Thor's strong shoulders, trembling.

"Don't… don't let h… him…" Loki tried, but his voice failed him. Memories flooded back to his time in the void. When Thanos thought him a trespasser and punished him for it. Underneath his armor, the bruises and scars were endless. He was almost happy that Thor hadn't seen him properly. The tunic had covered up most of the worst, ranging from his lower back to his shoulders. They followed the couture of his skin, and even to this day, they stung when he moved.

"What do you speak of, strange one?" demanded Thor. He swung Mjolnir in front of them, separating. Thanos chuckled, kneeling down as one does to a child. He wore a gold-plated gauntlet decorated with four jewels: green, purple, yellow, and red. The green gem pulsated. Clint twitched as yet another presence toyed at the edge of his mind. Natasha looped a hand through his, squeezing reassuringly. Thanos squeezed the Tesseract into his hand, smiling.

"Has your brother not told you of our time together?" Thano's voice was deep and powerful, little more than a growl. "I had thought we bonded."

"No…" choked out Loki. He placed his hands over his ears. "I've changed. I am not going to help you anymore…" He kept shaking his head as if it were only just a nightmare.

Thanos eyes darkened. He stood stories taller than the tiny Asgardians. With careful precision, he adjusted the Tesseract in his fingers, fitting it into an empty slot on the gauntlet. "You shouldn't have kept the Tesseract from me, Loki. Do you not remember what I promised you? The pain I would bring?" Thanos inhaled suddenly as the Tesseract melted into the gauntlet, rippling it with power. "I haven't forgotten."

Moving past Thor, Loki shakily approached the giant. "Neither have I."

"Loki…" Thor tried to maneuver back in front of him. Loki pushed him back, shaking his head. Thor, seemingly defeated, nodded. "Please be careful."

"Hm," Loki grunted.

Natasha and Clint watched as Loki walked before Thanos, head high and proud. Natasha felt her heart sink. "What is he planning to do?" Clint shrugged, indicating the pain on Thor's face. She understood almost immediately. "No. Loki, you can't." She wasn't fond of the god, but he couldn't just throw away his life like this. "Loki!" Clint pulled her back, pressing his lips into her hair, forcing her to turn away. She fought against him.

Thanos grinned as Loki approached him. "Do you come for your payment, Lie-Smith?"

"No, I come to face my fears," Loki whispered. A lone tear traced down his eye. Never had he been more afraid. Even as Thanos had tortured him so long ago, the anticipation of returning to Hell was worse. Loki bowed his head, wincing for the end. It never came. Thanos's booming laugh shook the icy halls. Loki cracked open an eye, confused. "Am I amusing?"

Before Thanos could answer, a repulsor blast ricocheted through the room. Clint's head snapped up, leaving Natasha enough room to move. She pulled from him, racing to Loki's side. Steve's shield connected with Thanos's head. The monster growled, bringing up his gauntlet to protect his face. Natasha pulled Loki back to safety as all hell broke loose. Swords clashed against Thanos. Repulsor blasts sliced through the air. Soon, arrows and bullets were raining down from the sky.

"What the fuck is that!?" screamed Tony, dodging a punch.

"Thanos, Destroyer of Worlds…" Loki breathed, making sure that he stayed behind Thor. The Thunderer swung his hammer, cracking it down over Thanos. But every hit proved him impenetrable.

"He's nigh indestructible, Thor!" announced Fandral. "Fall back?"

"Aye!" agreed Thor. He threw Mjolnir one more time before backing up. Loki went with him. He began to throw curses at Thanos, but they bounced off, ineffective. Tony kept firing, shouting at Jarvis to up the power. Steve rolled out of the way, shielding Clint and Natasha as they ran into the hallway. Thanos stopped fighting, locking eyes with the leader of the Avengers.

"Time…" he grumbled. With lightning fast speed, Thanos grabbed Steve, plucking him from the ground. The soldier squeaked in protest, straining against his grasp. Thanos brought the Captain to his eye level, studying him. "Yes…. Time…" Thanos squeezed, causing Steve to scream out in pain. Something bright orange spilled from the Captain's chest, flowing into the gauntlet.

"Steve!" Tony yelled. He flew directly at Thanos, firing. "Jarvis! All energy to repulsors!"

_Sir, I don't think…_

"Do it!"

He let out one last blast, jarring Thanos only slightly. His boots failed, causing him to fall from the air. He hit the ground with a gasp. Steve kept screaming. Thanos kept squeezing. Clint and Natasha kept firing. Thor kept loosing Mjolnir. Nothing hit him. With a crack, everything went silent. Tony brought back his mask, breathing heavily.

"Steve!"

Thanos tossed the crumpled body of Captain America to the ground. His gauntlet shone with all six gems, slotted in their correct places. He flexed his arm, grinning evily. With one last growl, he was gone, disappeared into space and time. Tony pulled himself to his feet, running towards Captain America. Steve's eyes were still open, frozen in time.

Captain America was dead.

And Thanos was omnipotent.

Loki sank to his knees.

He had failed.

* * *

Horrible, horrible cliffy, I know. Please R&R.

SMH


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, guys! I know it's been awhile. Enjoy!

Marvel owns all

Cap

Tony pulled Steve to his chest, bringing back his mask. He shook him, shaking his own head. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. Clint was at his side immediately. He pulled the Captain from Tony's grip, resting him flat on the icy floor. Almost robotically, he began to pump Steve's chest, forcing his heart to do something, anything.

"Steve!" Tony was pushed back by the Warriors, separating from his once dear friend. No. His friend. Steve could be saved. Tony shoved Hogun out of the way, furrowing his brow. "No! Let me help!"

"Tony…" Natasha was at his side. "It'll be okay."

"No! I can fix this! Perhaps if…"

"Tony!" Natasha delivered a smack to one side of Tony's face, snapping his head to the side. He stopped panicking, face sullen, angry. Denial turned to rage. He turned on his heels and stopped further away into the cavern. He began to pace over the ice, watching Clint's progress. Clint leaned over Steve's face, forcing air into his lungs. He continued pumping, silent, but frantic. This was their leader! Their Captain. They couldn't lose him. Not after everything they had been through. Thor roared in frustration, throwing Mjolnir at the ice wall. It cracked and shifted, but not enough to bring it down on top of them. Loki fisted his hands in the snow, head bowed in defeat.

Steve remained unmoving.

Clint became frustrated.

Tony slid his mask back on.

They had lost.

Defeat hung over the group like a shadow.

Finally, Loki stood, wiping off the powder. Very carefully, he walked over to Clint's side. "It's useless," he deadpanned, placing a hand on Clint's shoulder. "The super soldier is dead." Clint growled low in his throat before finally giving up. He slumped over Steve, suddenly exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Clint whispered. Tony's head snapped around.

"No."

Natasha was on her feet, trying to push him back. "Tony…"

Tony disregarded Natasha. He knelt before Cap, placing his repulsor over his heart. "Jarvis, reroute power to repulsor."

_Restart, sir?_

"You got it."

Suddenly, the repulsor beamed with electricity that fed directly into Steve's chest. The super soldier jerked forward, a cry escaping his body. His eyes snapped open momentarily. "Gone…" he croaked before collapsing.

_Power failure. _

Tony's entire suit grew heavy. He collapsed himself, unable to move. "Gah!" Thor was at his side, hoisting him up. "Did it work?!" Clint reached over, checking Steve's pulse. A grin split across his face.

"Just barely. His heart is very weak," Clint reported. Natasha smiled back at him, just as relieved. Tony sat back in Thor's arms, chest heaving under the metal. Loki was the only one who was still tense. Clint glared at him. "You know something we don't?"

"Rogers will not live much longer. Not now that Thanos has all the stones. The universe will be destroyed…" Loki straightened to his full height. Snow swirled around him as his cape settled. "I must go after him."

"No, brother! You fear him too greatly!" Thor insisted, trying to grab at Loki. Tony was too much of a burden, weighed down by his suit. Loki was just outside his reach. Natasha frowned, going to Loki's side.

"I'm coming with you," she stated. Loki turned white.

"No! I'm not risking…"

"Not risking what?"

Loki's heart jumped into his throat. He wouldn't endanger her. Not now. He admired her, loved her even. She deserved to live. To love. Even if it wasn't him. Loki's eyes drifted to Clint. The archer was on his feet, legs set apart in a pose of power. Slowly, Loki began to disappear.

"Brother no!" Thor roared. And before Natasha could grab at him, Clint leapt through the air, colliding with the disappearing God of Mischief. With one last burst of magic, both were gone. Natasha reached the spot moments after they were gone.

"_Clint!_"

* * *

Loki hit the ground hard, flinging the archer off of him. Clint grunted as he connected with something, rolling onto his side. That something happened to be the rocky crevices of the In-Between, the void that Loki knew almost by heart. This was the realm of Thanos, and never had a human stepped into the netherworld such like this. Clint's chest clenched as the air was sucked greedily from his lungs. His fingers groped at the stone ground as his heart was starved from oxygen, gasps escaping his lips. His eye bulged, mouth agape. Loki rolled onto his stomach, eyes growing wide. He scrambled over to the archer, placing a pale hand over Clint's lips.

"_Önd_," he whispered. His fingers glowed blue, and Clint closed his eyes. His breathing began to relax as air forced its way back into his lungs. Once he was breathing normally, Loki let go of his mouth, hissing a sigh of relief. "I can't have you dying, Barton."

"Why… the fuck… not?" Clint snapped, bringing his hands up to his face. "How…?"

"Do you not believe in magic?" Loki chuckled. With a wave of his arms, he was in fresh battle armor, a narrow tipped blade balanced in his hand. Clint struggled to his feet, realizing that he had fallen on his quiver yet again. His back ached, but his lungs distracted him. Pain wasn't important. "I want to know why you jumped on me!" Loki bit back. A bruise was forming on the god's cheek from their encounter, slowly healing itself.

"Tasha told me to…" Clint breathed. He stumbled forward, placing his hands on his thighs. His chest continued to heave from exertion.

"She didn't say anything."

"Didn't need to."

Loki bristled. Clint was Natasha's best friend, soul mate. Of course he had done this for her. Loki hated the human feelings that assaulted his brain, and he ignored him as he spat derisively at Clint. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Why do you fucking care?!"

"Because of Natasha!" Loki cried. He froze, shaking from the anger. Clint's face contorted into one of pure hate. With a growl, he leapt at Loki for the second time, wrestling him to the ground. Clint straddled him, sending punches over Loki's face. Loki hissed in pain before kneeing Barton in the groin. Clint's tensed, grimacing in pain. That was enough. Loki switched their positions, holding the blade right underneath Clint's throat. Clint's eyes narrowed as he struggled to gain purchase on the rock. "Stop moving, Hawk, before I do kill you!"

Clint stopped moving. "Let's go find Thanos."

"Are you going to attack me again?"

"No."

Loki thought it very much a lie, but he released the archer.

"He's here."

* * *

I know, it's been awhile. Sorry!

Please R&R.

SMH


	21. Chapter 21

Here we go again!

I don't own the Avengers

Troubled

It had only been an hour since the sky opened up again.

Bruce watched, seething in controlled anger as New York City began to fall. Fury had told him to stay until they could get the citizens out, but the Other Guy wasn't having it. He needed out now. Bruce tapped against the window, fingers shaking. He couldn't just break orders to destroy the city. He had done enough damage the first time.

Thousands upon thousands of ships poured through the newly created portal. Bruce had raced to the readings, but there was no source. Not on Earth. Were the Chitauri strong enough to break through themselves? Screams of thousands of humans, _citizens_, rang out through the battle. No one but tiny guns to fight for them. Bruce felt sick.

The door to the lab dinged open, unveiling a paler Fury. He looked as scared as a stoic man such as he could manage. Maria wasn't behind him. His coat swirled at his ankles, but it was for naught. The director before Bruce was a lost man watching his world crumple. Bruce couldn't be more upset.

"I need to be out there! I can't stay any longer!" Bruce insisted, waving his arms.

"I know," Fury spoke softly.

"Just because… huh?" Bruce broke off.

"Do what you have to. We're losing. Badly. Fatality rates are higher than ever before," Fury whispered. He grabbed onto Bruce's shoulder, harder than expected. Bruce winced. "Please. We can't lose. This is the only planet we've got." And with that, he was gone.

Bruce stood alone in the lab, massaging his shoulder. Explosions rocked the city, causing tremors throughout the tower. Finally, Bruce gained ground. "Jarvis? Patch into Pepper."

_Right away, sir._

"_Hello?_" Her voice sounded desperate, scared.

"Hey Pepper! Where are you?" Bruce began to pace, arms crossed.

"_I'm… on the helicarrier. I was assisting with Stark Industries relations when… where's Tony?!_"

Another wave of anger. The Big Guy wanted out. "He's still on Asgard. Are you okay?"

"_Yeah. We're heading away from New York. Please call me when he returns. Be safe…_"

The phone rang dead. "Shit," Bruce said before racing toward the door.

* * *

The rocky home of the Chitauri was cold, empty. Clint breathed out a puff of air, watching as it disappeared almost immediately. Loki was searching up ahead, staring into the rocky crevices. When he thought Clint wasn't looking, the god winced, hands grazing his chest. The place brought back all sorts of painful memories. Loki looked especially distressed as they reached a giant suspended staircase. Clint adjusted his quiver.

"Can I get my bow back?" his voice was rough.

Loki absentmindedly waved his hand. A bow appeared in Clint's hand, delicately strung. It had a nice weight, and Clint inspected it for damage. None. He hated (and loved) magic. Loki stepped back from the stairs, breathing in short breathes of air.

"Are you… okay?" Clint asked.

"Leave me, Hawk. I'm fine," Loki snapped, but the fear shone clear in his eyes.

Clint looped the bow around his shoulders, face stony. "No, you're not. Look, I may hate you. A lot, but there is no reason for me to ignore this. You're very clearly in pain. I just want to… help?" Clint offered his hand. "Let's make a deal. I won't kill you if you open up. We can't fight this bastard if we can't work together." Loki blinked, eyes sad. He went to take Clint's hand, but the archer drew back. "And you can look but can't touch my spider. Got it?"

Loki smirked. "She belongs to you. I'm sorry." He shook carefully, sighing shakily.

"Spill it, Horns," Clint grunted. It was meant to be good natured. And Loki already looked like a kicked puppy. Clint shivered as a particular nasty draft (in space?) blew past them. Loki sighed again, this time with more fear. Finally, he spoke.

"Before I met the Chitauri, I fought a battle against Thor. We fought, he destroyed the Bifrost, and I… fell off the edge. Space is unnaturally cold, mor… Clint. It's empty, huge. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't move. I thought I would die. All gods can die. We are more resilient than you humans, but we are not invincible. I, well, floated through the empty void with nothing. I wanted death. I had lost Asgard, and Thor had believed that I had lost my mind. I guess I did. The Chitauri found me months after I had fallen. Months. I had just allowed myself to stop breathing, to die, when I was plucked from the void. They thought I was hostile. They… tortured me. With heat. I was born a Frost Giant. Cold doesn't bother me, but enough heat will kill me. I was locked in a room for days… boiling and sweating. They wouldn't feed me. They cut off my magic. By the… I don't really know how long I was there… They broke me… They…" Loki turned away with a scowl. He fisted his hands in his hair, dropping his spear with a clank. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at Clint. "When they freed me, I was taken to Thanos. He promised me that… that it would stop if I agreed. He brought back my memories of Asgard, filled me with hatred. I went insane…" Loki blinked back a sob. "Now I'm back here." He bowed his head, waiting for Clint to punish him, to kill him. God knows he deserved it. A warm hand found Loki's neck, gentle not hostile. Loki spun around in surprise. "Barton, what…?"

"I know what you went through. I believe you, and I'm sorry. I can't forgive you for taking my mind, but now I know. And I forgive you for your madness," Clint murmured. Loki let a smile slip.

"Sentiment," he commented dryly.

"Ain't it a bitch?" Clint grinned.

Suddenly, an explosion rippled through the world, sending both men pitching forward. They looked at each other in alarm before racing up the staircase. They still had a job to do.

* * *

Please R&R.

LOVES!

SMH


	22. Chapter 22

I figured that I was on a roll!

Don't own Avengers.

Home Front

Steve was losing the battle. Sweat poured down his forehead in buckets as the remaining Avengers attempted to return to Asgard. He was carried over Thor's shoulder, slackened, nearly dead. Every so often, he would twitch and moan, but not enough. Tony managed to get his suit working again, siphoning off power from his arc reactor. He walked behind them to keep an eye on the Captain. The Warrior's Three were gathered around them, exhausted. Natasha was silent, emotions hidden behind a stony face. She sincerely hoped that Clint wasn't killing Loki. Despite what had happened almost a full year ago, something inside her had forgiven the god. He was misunderstood, sure. Mad? Definitely. But he had helped Clint escape death, giving him back to her. She was eternally grateful, even if her face didn't show it.

Steve began to cough, bending and grasping Thor's cloak. His face balled up, tears running down his face. Thor shifted, stopping. He brought Steve to the icy ground. He forced Steve to sit up, patting his back gently. Steve continued to cough, gasping for air. Tony was at his side, whispering words of encouragement.

"Come on, Cap. You're going to be okay. Keep breathing. You do remember how to do that, don't you?" Tony tried. He began to panic himself when Steve couldn't stop. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, running down his chin. "Steve, please. You're going to be okay!"

Sif pushed past her fellow warriors. She knelt before the Captain. Thor pulled back, confused. Sif's hand was like a blur as it connected with Steve's cheek. The shock was enough to pull him out of the coughing fit. Steve grabbed onto Sif's armor, pulling her close.

"Captain!" she announced, but he held her there.

"Something's… missing…" Steve choked out. He hugged her. "P… Peggy…"

"Captain, my name is not Peggy," she tried to escape again. Even with her superior Asgardian strength, Steve was far stronger from the serum.

"N… no… Sif!" he began to cough again.

Sif nodded, hugging him back. "That's right. What's missing?" She was able to pull back, scanning over his face.

"Thanos!" Tony gasped in realization. "He said something about Time! What if… that's fucking impossible, of course… but what if, that's what is missing?" Sif ignored him, smoothing back Steve's hair. Steve watched her with glassy eyes. His breath wheezed in his throat. She touched his cheek, pulling back with a cry.

"Thor! Look!"

She pulled away from Steve. His face had begun to droop, to wrinkle, to _age_. His eyes stayed glassy, but he did not speak again. He was dying. And all they could do was sit back and watch. A loud ringing erupted through the cavern. Tony flipped his helmet back on.

"Please tell me this is good news, Bruce…"

* * *

Rage.

Pain.

More Rage.

Stupid aliens…

Bruce swung his fist again, colliding with several aliens. They flew backwards. But more kept coming. Lasers stung his skin, sending pinpricks of pain all over him. Bruce flinched as soldier after soldier flung themselves at his back, ripping it with spears and swords. Blood ran down his back. That made him angrier.

In his more rational mind, Bruce wished the rest of the Avengers were here. He needed the Captain for his planning. Bruce was fantastic at making things happened, but not so good at reversing them. He could do an awful lot of destroying, but he was horrible at keeping the destruction to a certain area. Steve was the only one who could control the Hulk, convincing the big green giant. Without him, the beast raged.

New York was destroyed.

Was all hope lost?

Bruce unleashed another roar.

* * *

Clint swayed at his feet, shaken by the force of the blow. Loki steadied him with a hand pressed to his back. They glanced at each other again. The explosions were the only sound in the strange land. Something about it made Loki nervous. He couldn't be sure that Thanos was even in this world. Perhaps he had transported again. Clint trusted him just enough, but where was the monster? They reached the top of the staircase, overlooking a giant throne. It was encased in rock, twisting up toward space. It was painted with shimmering gems, twinkling as light hit it. It was a truly marvelous, but it only brought back bad memories. Loki strutted across the rocks, retracing his once gentle steps around the Other. Where was _that_ son of bitch?

"Is this where…?" Clint asked, purposefully leading off.

"Aye," Loki breathed. "It is." Another explosion hit, rocking the ground. "Where are those coming from?"

"Guess we'll find out," Clint responded. He strung his bow, pulling it tight. He began to methodically search for enemies, bouncing out from behind rocks. Loki found it amusing. Waving his arm, his blade reappeared. He swung it experimentally, rolling his wrist. Clint shook his head, letting the string go lax. "I've got nothing."

"I'm not sensing anything…"

"I thought you were the big psychic…" Clint rolled his eyes, but his sarcasm was meant with a biting reply that was lost in another explosion. Clint growled. "I hate those things. I mean they…" Clint blanched, drawing an arrow. "Loki…"

"Wha…?"

"Laufeyson…" A voice hissed. Loki's eyes widened in fear. Before Clint could fire, Thanos wrapped a fist around Loki's thin neck. He lifted him off the ground. Loki cried out, and Clint fired. The arrow imbedded itself into Thanos's forehead. The monster frowned, wincing as if he was stung by a bee. He plucked it out, throwing it right back at Clint. Clint dove out of the way as the arrow pierced the wall.

"Loki!" Clint yelled, loosing arrow after arrow. They were ineffective, small annoyances. Loki tried to use magic. His form shifted and stretched, trying to shift, to teleport. Scales peppered his arms; feathers spurted from his long hair. His helmet and armor disappeared, replaced with his tunic. He screamed, trying to get free. Thanos ignored the archer as he squeezed tighter around the god's neck. Clint ran out of arrows far too quickly. He roared with rage, arching his bow high, striking again and again. He was tiny, insignificant against Thanos. And it pissed him off. Loki let out a choked sob, scrambling for purchase. The feathers and scales disappeared, and he began turning blue. His Jotun heritage shone through brilliantly, red eyes wide with lack of oxygen.

"You believed that you could beat me, God of Mischief. What makes you think that you have any importance at all? Bastard son of a banished king, adopted by an uncaring family, left alone from your very beginning, betrayed by your brother, weak and unimportant…"

"No…" gasped Loki.

"Remember how you cried when we broke you. Remember when you were reborn. Was that not enough? I have failed in creating you. You were too weak. Even Death denies you her solace. What makes you think anyone would care for you?"

"Loki, don't… listen!" Clint grunted, swinging bare fists at Thanos.

"You've lost everything…"

"You've still got us! The Avengers! You've changed!" Clint insisted. "Think of how they will feel without you. Thor, your brother! He loves you, you moron. Can't you see that? Steve respects you! Even Bruce is warming up to you. Tony's a jerk, but he didn't kill you! And Nat! Even I've forgiven you. Loki, you are important!"

Loki choked, kicking out his legs. Thanos dropped him to the ground. Loki's head cracked backwards on the rock. White filled his vision. Disoriented as he was, he yelled out a warning, but it was too late. Thanos rounded on Clint, slapping him across his face. Clint flew backwards into the rock, bow fallen from his hand. With a cry, he hit the barrier of the rock. The force field electrocuted him, paralyzing the archer. Clint screamed loudly, tearing Loki apart with the desperate sound. He was suspended in the air, trapped through current. Thanos watched with a smile plastered across his face. Loki struggled to his feet. With the last strain of magic, Loki pulled Clint from his prison. Clint collapsed to the ground, followed by Loki.

Thanos began to laugh. "You care about this human, Lackey-son?" Thanos traversed the room to the archer. "Do you?"

"Leave him alone!" Loki croaked, wheezing. Clint was still convulsing on the ground, eyes opening and closing. His jaw was tense, but no sound escaped the archer's lips. Thanos laughed louder.

"You do care, don't you?"

"Don't…" Loki coughed.

Thanos knelt down before Clint, pressing a hand to his chest. Bones cracked, collapsing in on Clint's lungs. The archer jerked to consciousness. He yowled in pain, silenced as the bones punctured his lungs. He gasped for breath as it was torn from him again.

"Please! Stop!" Loki tried to reach them, grasping his throat.

Thanos grinned as Clint's ribs buried themselves into ground. Blood pooled around his body, and at last, Thanos released his prisoner. Clint's face was blank, eyes empty. His lungs tried to force air, his heart pumping its last blood. "Tasha…" he whispered. He grew still.

Loki froze, red eyes filled with tears. He shook his head furiously. He had promised Natasha. And now Clint was dead. He had failed. He dropped his head, defeated. Thanos grabbed his arm, yanking Loki off the ground. "We're going to have some fun…"

Loki's eyes cleared, focusing on a figure behind the monster.

"Hello, love," Amora smiled.

* * *

Please R&R!

SMH


	23. Chapter 23

Things are getting rough. And yes, Clint keeps dying. Let's go save our Hawk, shall we?

Marvel owns all.

Torture

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Volstagg ordered. Steve was draped over Thor's shoulder again. He had aged twenty years in ten minutes. Tony watched him carefully, face drawn up in fear. He had just received word from Fury that the Chitauri had returned to New York and were destroying it. The Hulk could only do so much. He had automatically asked about Pepper. She was missing. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. She couldn't be. What worried him more was the drooping figure before him. He couldn't lose Steve either. Only Jarvis's steady readings kept him from going overboard.

"Is this safe?" Natasha asked. She was gently pressing a piece of cloth to Steve's face. She had torn it from Thor's cape, soaked it with snow. Steve flinched with every push, but didn't wake up again. He kept muttering about the War. Sif didn't say anything. She truly feared for the Captain's safety. "Without Loki's magic, are you sure we can make it through? As humans?"

Thor shifted Steve. "We shall protect you to the best of our ability, Lady Natasha. Heimdall!" Tony grabbed Natasha's arm, pulling her so she was shielded by the gods. Tony was unusually silent. Natasha understood, resting a hand over his. Tony watched her with curiosity and thankfulness.

Before either of them could breathe, they were hurtling through space towards Asgard.

But Steve was growing weaker.

* * *

Bruce fought off another alien horde, but he was starting to slow down. Through all the rage, exhaustion was beginning to numb him. If he went on much longer, he risked returning back to his normal state. Bruce roared, but it was half-hearted. His thick trunks of legs wobbled, and he tried to gain purchase on the asphalt. The Chitauri saw this and attacked harder. Bruce waved them off, but they came harder.

"Bruce! You can't go on much longer!" shouted a voice.

The Hulk spun around, finding Fury fighting off some of the aliens. He spun and shot, gun constantly blazing with bullets. Hill was at his side. They danced together in perfect tandem, hitting aliens that the other could not. Bruce was so distracted that a Chitauri managed to get through his defenses. A spear was jammed up between his ribcage. He yowled in pain, smacking the Chitauri away. The Hulk began to sway.

"Banner!"

* * *

Loki screamed, trying to pull away. He hung from chains, seemingly suspended from nowhere. Blood ran down his forehead as he thrashed. Amora dragged the knife up his spine again, letting the tip sink into his skin. She laughed when he moaned in pain. Loki didn't beg, but he wasn't silent either. He was mumbling incantations, maddened whispers. Anything to lessen the pain.

Clint's body was lying in a heap in the corner, neglected and cold. Loki would catch himself looking at the corpse, and his whispers would become apologies. His pleas were silenced as Amora pulled back, staring at her knife. Loki squeezed his eyes shut. This was far from over.

"Let him rest," Thanos ordered. He had been watching the happenings calmly, seated on his throne. "We'll continue later."

"Yes, master," Amora purred. With a snap, the chains disappeared and Loki collapsed to the ground. He coughed loudly, curling in on himself. With that, the sorceress disappeared at Thanos's side. Loki was left alone. He breathed slowly, fighting back the tears of anger and defeat. Blood pooled down his back. The darkness curled around him.

_Father?_

Loki's head shot up. The darkness shifted, formed. Loki gritted his teeth, trying to get to his feet. He had to fight back. But as soon as he managed to get his torso off the ground, he collapsed hard onto the rock. He let out a groan. A figure stepped from the shadow.

"Father? Look what mess you've got yourself into."

Hela was dressed in a dark green gown, billowed at the waist. She was frowning, staring down at the bleeding mass that was her father. Loki smiled toothily, teeth stained red. "Hela. What a pleasant… surprise."

Hela's eyes drifted to Clint's corpse in the corner. "You've had quite the adventure."

"You could… say that…"

She sighed. "I can't interfere, father. I really wish I could, but it's against Odin's laws."

"I understand. My… foster father wasn't the most… generous of men… to me," Loki coughed, pain wracking through his chest. Hela bent down, carefully aiding Loki to a sitting position. He nodded in thanks, trying to hide the full extent of the pain. His legs shook as he was pulled. "He wasn't meant… to die…"

"You never was fond of the Hawk, father," Hela commented dryly.

"He means so much… to Natasha… I can't abandon him."

"He's dead."

"I am well… aware."

Hela worried her thumbnail between her teeth, staring at her father. Loki tried to smile again, but he whined in agony, trying to stay upright. It was no use. He collapsed. Hela winced. She nodded, making up her mind. "There is one way I can help."

"What's… that?" Loki groaned through gritted teeth.

"I can assist Barton's soul back into this world, but I need a soul in return."

Loki's eyes widened. "Of all means!"

"Father," Hela stopped him, "you'll never truly find peace if you give me your soul. You'll never rest. You'll always come back, I'm afraid. Until Barton's soul has been paid off, you cannot truly die. It will be painful, but you will always return. Do you understand the implications?"

"Yes, please. I need to…" Loki's eyes shot open. They were returning. "Hurry, Hela. I swear by Odin All-Father. I give my soul in exchange for Barton's!"

"So be it," Hela nodded.

"Take him to the Avengers. Tell them what has occurred. I have a funny feeling that I'm not going to survive this one…" Loki furrowed his brow. Hela disappeared as did the ruined body. Loki was left alone once again. "I did the right thing. I know it." He braced himself as Thanos returned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yay! Hela! Please R&R.

SMH


	24. Chapter 24

I know it's been awhile. Hi guys… *hides behind Iron Man suit* BRUCE HELP ME!

Happy Belated End of the World…

Marvel owns all.

Apocalypse Now

They landed farther from Asgard than they expected. The landing was rough. The heroes smacked into the ground with incredible force, knocking Steve from Thor's back. The once super soldier hit the ground with a thud. Tony landed near him, suit cracked from the force. His head rocked forward, stomach lurching. Steve's head lulled to the side, old eyes watching Tony.

"Howard?" His voice was broken, weak. A wrinkled hand reached out to stroke Tony's suited hand. "Where's… where's the others?" Tony glanced up at him, face drawn up with concern. Volstagg's coughs pulled them to attention.

"Where… where are we…?" he coughed. Fandral was helping him up. It appeared that they were sitting on concrete. Tall, dark buildings betrayed some sort of city, but there wasn't a light to be seen. Natasha was scoping the area with Sif, glancing inside empty rooms. Littered cars were tossed carelessly on sidewalks. Thor let out a low growl. He was bent over a body. A human body. It was a young women, light blonde hair, tight business suit. He gently pressed his fingers to the side of her neck.

"Lady Natasha! She's still alive!" he boomed. Thor gingerly picked up the broken body, turning it around. The women's face was obscured from her hair. "Na… oh no. Stark!" Tony reluctantly pulled away from Steve's touch.

"What?"

"It's Miss Potts."

Tony shot up from his position, leaving behind his friend. He knelt beside Thor. Pepper was fine. She had to be. Panic infiltrated his veins, making his hands shake. Jarvis began to run full body scans over her. Pepper let out a shallow breath, wincing in her sleep.

_She's alive, sir, but she's been through severe trauma to her ribcage and legs. She's got multiple fractures in…_

"Shut it," Tony spat. "Get this thing off of me." The suit began to click away, Jarvis gaining full control on Earth. Hogun and the Warriors were guarding Steve with their life, glancing up at the tall buildings. Far too long did it take for the suit to return to its suitcase state. Tony tossed it away, taking Pepper from Thor. He gently moved her hair from her face. "Pep? Can you hear me?"

Pepper moaned. She was alive. Tony pressed his lips against her forehead, letting out a choked laugh. "To…"

"Shh…" Tony let out a weak laugh. "You're going to be fine. Promise…"

"They… where's…?" Pepper continued to try and pull herself up, but Tony held her in place. "Rhodey… he… tried…" A cough destroyed her lungs. The woman curled in on herself. Tony felt a pang of guilt travel through his stomach. Was Rhodey dead? James Rhodes had been his best friend through thick and thin from far before he became Iron Man. To lose him would be to lose a brother. The Asgardians were still surveying the area while Natasha stood guard over Steve. Blood pooled around her leg. Tony examined the limb, flinching at the laser burns.

"We're going to fix this, Pepper. I promise," Tony rested his forehead on hers, letting a tear slip. Just one. He had given up crying in Afghanistan. When he lifted his head again, Pepper had slipped back to sleep. She looked peaceful enough. Tony rested her against a fallen car. "Thor, where is everyone?"

"There is no one but Miss Potts, Stark," Thor reported from down the street. "I will check the sky." Mjolnir spun, sending Thor high in the air. The Thunder God disappeared among the unnaturally dark buildings. This was New York, abandoned. Tony swallowed hard, standing over Pepper.

"Tony…" Natasha spoke quietly. "He… he wants to talk to you." The normally stoic assassin spoke with tears in her eyes. Tony left Pepper with one last lost look. He bent down before Steve. The soldier was breathing hoarsely. Every breath wracked havoc on his lungs, each sigh a stutter. Tony bent down before him, bruises from their encounter long ago in Asgard evident without his helmet. Steve's once young face had been plagued with age. Wrinkles paraded mockingly over his face. His bright blue eyes were dulled with fatigue.

He didn't have enough time left.

"Hey Capsicle," Tony smiled. He took Steve's hand in his. It was growing cold.

"Howard…? No, Tony," Steve corrected himself. He cleared his throat, squeezing Tony's hand.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"I'm… sorry. For everything. Because of me, Thanos is free and more powerful than ever… It's all my fault…" Steve choked back an aged sob. His eyes brimmed with tears, begging Tony for forgiveness. "If I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't what? Huh?" Tony snapped back. He dropped the Captain's hand, reaching up and cupping his face. Tony forced Steve to look at him. Blue meet brown unwillingly. "What could you have done?"

"I don't…"

"…know? Thanos is a psycho. You couldn't have known. You couldn't have known about the glowing thing inside of you. Fuck, even I don't know what that was, but I'm damn well sure going to get it back," Tony stated. Steve watched him, eyes growing all the more vacant. Tony patted the sides of Steve's face, forcing him to stay awake. "Hold on, Cap. We're going to get you taken care of." Steve blinked back his tears, letting a small smile filter through the pain.

Tony set Steve back down. His family was dying around him. He sighed deep in his chest. He was so tired. So tired of fighting. But he had to protect his family, his friends. He balled up his hands, glaring at the suit case beneath him. There were days when he wished he hadn't survived. Hadn't survived the bomb. Hadn't survived the poisoning. Hadn't survived when Obi had pulled his arc reactor from his chest. Tony had an uncanny ability to survive, especially when things got rough. Now he was left alive.

He was going to finish this.

Once and for all.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden onslaught of a migraine. He hadn't gotten one of those in years. Pain coursed through his head. The room around him was lighted by iridescent orbs hanging from the ceiling. He was quickly realizing that he couldn't feel his hands. Forcing his head up, his eyes widened at the shackles holding him to the ceiling. He dangled a few feet from the ground. And he was normal again. Everything felt sluggish. His mind bogged down. Had they drugged him? His eyes began to clear. He noticed the other prisoners.

"Director Fury? Nick?" he attempted, his voice hoarse from misuse. The Director swung dangerously close to one of the orbs, bathing his one closed eye. He had lost his coat in the struggle, leaving his black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. Hill was close to him, hair shielding her face from the prison.

The battle returned to Bruce.

The Chitauri had worn down the Hulk.

Bright flashes of pain.

Screams of civilians and soldiers alike.

Shackles pulling him down, forcing him to his knees.

Blackness with Fury's voice echoing in his ear.

_They've got Banner! Shit, Hill, we need to…_

Bruce tested his bounds. If he could raise his heart and blood pressure enough, he could break through the chain. Bruce crinkled his forehead, snapping his eyes shut. He gathered the images that always made him angry. Betty, Colonel Ross, explosions, Loki… His fingers twitched. And the images dissipated. Bruce drooped, suddenly exhausted. The Chitauri weren't stupid. Of course they drugged him. Bruce let out a moan.

"Easy, Bruce," a familiar voice drew his attention to the floor. Reluctantly, Bruce lifted his head. "Wouldn't want you to wear yourself out before the final battle, hm?" Blonde hair and bright blue eyes grinned back at him.

"Clint? How…?" But Barton had already released him from his prison.

"Get going. We've got a planet to take back."

* * *

YAY! Please R&R.

SMH


	25. Chapter 25

Marvel owns all.

Save The World Tonight

Red.

Red mixed with flashes of black and white.

An endless carousal of pain.

It was the last thing felt by Loki Laufeyson.

The god of mischief, long fallen from his pedestal, rested still in the rocky caverns of Thanos's keep. Long scars marred his once smooth skin, staining the porcelain with ugly red tears. His long black hair was matted with blood. His green eyes were squeezed shut. Even in death, he cringed away from pain. Once revered, then forgotten, then hated, now dead. It was a waste.

Hela stood guard by her father as he died. Thanos and Amora had left him for dead hours ago, leaving to finish their destruction on the nine realms. Hela bent down over the broken god, listening to his final pleas. She told him all she knew. Midgard had fallen. Jotunheim had been burned. Svartalfheim and Alfheim had been cut down. Nidafellir, Muspelheim, all gone. Only Nifilheim and Asgard stood, but it would not be long until they were crippled. Thanos possessed all the stones of power, his gauntlet glittering mockingly. Amora was only with him as an opportunist. Hela knew not of the heroes known as the Avengers, only that Clint Barton had successfully been returned to Midgard. Loki thanked her through the onslaught of blood in his throat. Reaching out to her, Loki allowed himself to slip into the darkness.

Hela waited.

* * *

The lord Thanos stood on high, watching over his realms. As he spoke, Nifilheim fell without the promise of their ruler. She had been deemed missing. The land of the dead was in his clutches. He turned his great eye to Asgard. Aesir fought with ferocity unmatched by the realms before it, but without its prince, it began to weaken. The best warriors were on Midgard, far too late to save it. It was Thanos who struck the final blow onto Asgard.

Odin returned to his great throne room, Frigga leaning on his arm. A wound larger than his fist was bleeding through her stomach. One by one, the healers fell victim to the Chitauri. Even Frigga's magic hadn't been fast enough to heal the hole in her stomach. She let out a low hiss as he guided her to her throne.

"My love," Frigga coughed, "where are the children? Where are my children?" Odin held onto her hand, trying to siphon off enough magic to heal his wife. The mother squeezed tightly, worry still knit in her eyebrows. "Where are Thor and Loki?"

"Thor is on Midgard, no doubt protecting the humans," Odin replied. His voice was void of emotion, empty. He did not approve of his son's choice to save the mortals, but he had been wrong before. "He is not coming home, my dear."

"And Loki?"

"He's dead," another voice boomed. Odin flinched, rounding on the voice. Thanos, a giant in his own right, stood in the door. Frigga's eyes widened in sorrow, a tear tracing her cheek. "And soon, Asgard will belong to me." He lifted the gauntlet, whirring with the pure energy. Odin lifted Gungnir, giving Frigga one last squeeze. He released her hand, swinging the great staff in front of him.

"Do your best, monster. I am Odin All-Father, and you have no power here!" Odin commanded. He tried summoning his magic, the fire or lightening, but nothing happened. Darkness leaked against the great colored windows of the palace.

"Really?" Thanos laughed, voice echoing off the walls. The gauntlet growled, and the stone collapsed around him. The screams of countless Aesir assaulted Odin's great ears. His gate-keeper lay trapped among the rubble, eyes cut out by the swords of the Chitauri. The All-Father growled, threw Gungnir at Thanos. Thanos laughed again, plucking the staff from the air. "Is that the best you can do?"

Odin flung himself at Thanos, battling him with all he had. Every strike of lightening smacked against Thanos's armor. Odin yowled a million battle cries. A thousand languages dripped off his tongue. He called upon all the realms of Yggdrasil, of all the sons of Odin, but they had fallen prey in their own battles. Frigga poured her life into the All-Father, tears coming more freely now. They were alone in the great battle. Never again would she see her sons. It couldn't be so. Odin felt the power warm him.

"Frigga, don't!"

But it was far too late. Frigga slumped against the throne, life force drained. While Odin felt more powerful, he grieved for his wife. With double the anger, he attacked Thanos with more vigor. Every move was blocked. Even with Gungnir, Odin didn't stand a chance.

"Go to Hel, Destroyer!" ordered Odin, but Thanos knocked Gungnir from his hands. He wrapped the gauntlet around Odin's throat, pinning him to the wall. "No!"

"Are you still crying for your sons, All-Father? I burned them. I destroyed them. They aren't even here to protect the only home they have ever had. Won't you join them?" Thanos growled. Odin spat blood in his face. Thanos threw the god from his grasp. "Tell Death I sent you!"

"It would be an honor…" Odin hissed.

* * *

Nick Fury woke with something akin to a hangover. Headaches pounded through him, and something was touching him. Fury shot awake, kicking out. His boot hit soft flesh, emitting a low grunt. Fury lifted his leg again before a voice shushed him.

"Ow! Hey, it's me!"

Fury opened his eyes, lifting an eyebrow. "Barton? They found you?"

Clint was standing on Bruce's shoulders, keeping incredibly good balance. Bruce was keeping watch, hands locked around the archer's ankles. Clint returned to picking the lock on the cuffs. "Evidently. You just had to go and get yourself captured, didn't you?" Amusement rippled through his eyes. "Keep still, boss, or you'll land on your head."

"Where are the others?"

"No idea. Loki and I went after Thanos. And… shit happened. But I'm here now, right?" Clint winced. He remembered death. Blackness. Something, something had pulled him out, but Fury didn't need to know the details. They needed to get out of there and meet up with other Avengers.

"What's their status?"

Clint winced again, more visibly. He fumbled with the cuffs, dropping one of Fury's hands. Fury hissed in pain, grabbing onto the chain above his other hand. "Sorry, sir. Agent Romanoff is well. Tony Stark's suit is still malfunctioning. Thor is as thunder-y as ever. But… Loki is currently under Thanos's control, and Cap… Steve is dying."

The cuffs clicked, and Fury dropped to his feet. His legs bent to accommodate the weight. "What do you mean? The serum has stopped that for long enough."

"Thanos took something from him. Called him Time. With that, he completed this weird gauntlet thingy. Now he's taken over the world." Clint jumped off Bruce's shoulders. The scientist let out a sigh, rubbing his shoulders. "I've been busy."

"How'd you get back here?"

"He had a little help," a woman materialized next to Fury. The man automatically went on the defense, swinging a fist.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Fury growled. The woman lifted an eyebrow, laughing to herself.

"I returned the Hawk, Director… Furry?" the woman asked.

"Fury," he barked back.

"Fury. I am Hela Lokidottir, mistress of the dead, guardian of Nifilheim. Thanos was cruel. He murdered your Hawk, and he nearly stole the life of my father. Loki lies dead in my halls, but his spirit is trapped in the In-Between until the end of this war…" Hela explained. Her dress had been soiled with Loki's blood.

"You died?" Bruce stared at Clint like he had grown a second head.

"Dead as a doornail, Banner," Clint confirmed. "But in the end, looks like someone out there likes me…" He smiled sheepishly at Hela. Her face shifted into one of anger. "Wha…?" Clint turned automatically, loosing an arrow. It embedded itself into the forehead of a Chitauri. He returned the bow to around his neck. "We have to go." Agent Hill was low enough that he didn't need Bruce. He stood on his toes to pick the lock. She too joined the party after a round of similar questions.

Bruce flinched as metal scraped against metal. "They're coming."

Clint spun around to find that Hela had disappeared again. He would thank her properly later. "I have an idea on how to get out of here. Follow me!"

* * *

The travelers found refuge in an abandoned building not too far off from Central Park and the Tower. Stark Tower, unlike the remaining city, was aglow with the light of iridescent bulbs not found on Earth. Sif leaned up against the wall, resting her sword on an old reception desk. Volstagg thumped against the floor. Fandral was whispering something to Hogun, seemingly trying to make light of the situation. Thor gently rested Steve on a couple of hotel chairs. His breathing had continued to shallow. He seemed to be in a self-induced coma. Thor, like the loyal friend he was, stood over him like a watchdog, brandishing Mjolnir at his side. Tony was cradling Pepper in his arms, suitcase looped around his other arm. Natasha had begun an extensive search for Chitauri.

Pepper blinked awake, gazing up at Tony. "H… hey."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Tony smiled thinly, hiding the pain. As Tony Stark, that's what he did. He buried the pain in work. Right now he needed to work at fixing things. Suddenly, Thor's hand flung to his chest. With a strangled cry, he fell to the ground. Sif was the first at his side.

"Thor?! What's happening?!" she nearly screamed. Thor groaned low in his throat. Fandral was the next to fall, hand flying to his temple. He cried out. One by one, the Asgardians were crippled to the ground.

"Thor, what is it?" Natasha was at Tony's side, ensuring that he didn't drop Pepper in his shock.

"Asgard… it's fallen!" Volstagg yowled.

"Thanos has control of the nine realms…" Hogun hissed.

"The All-Father lies defeated and…" Sif screeched.

"And the Hall of Odin is dead," Fandral finished.

Thor grunted, pulling himself onto his knees. "He's coming to destroy the only ones standing in his way. Prepare, Man of Iron." Thor reached for Mjolnir. His fist clamped over it, but it was no use. He pulled, but the hammer wouldn't budge. "What magic is this? Odin…"

Tony frowned. "Pep, we've got a little problem…"

Pepper nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You could say that."

* * *

Clint ducked behind another wall, bow at his eye. He drew back his hand, arrow notched and resting at his fingertips. The others were behind him, pressed to the wall. Fury didn't look particularly happy. His lack of weapon would more than justify the sour glare plastered on his face. Hill had her hands held in front of her, ready to strike should a Chitauri cross into her sight. Bruce looked nervous, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Freckles?" Clint asked offhandedly, popping his head around the corner. Nothing.

"I can't… my anger… they must have drugged me or something…" Bruce tried again, focusing his breathing. It came out in quick puffs, but to no avail. "Dammit!"

"You better watch your language, or you'll turn into Stark," Clint chuckled.

Bruce smirked. "Clint! Look out!"

A laser blast flew past their heads. Clint jumped into action, loosing arrow after arrow. Each target hit true, but there were more aliens than arrows. It was a long, dark hallway. It looked strangely like one of Stark's. Several Chitauri got close enough for Hill to attack. She leapt out of the hiding place, letting her fists do the talking. The Chitauri fell, knocked unconscious. Side by side, the S.H.I.E.L.D. director and assistant took down twelve Chitauri. Bruce continued to hide.

Hill let out a cry of pain as a laser crossed her arm. "Barton! There's too many."

Fury punched another alien. "Bruce, now would be a good time to…"

"I'M TRYING!" Bruce yelled. Anger seethed, fists clenched.

Clint laughed. "Come on, Brucie, we could really use your help…"

"Don't call me that!" Green veins pulsed at his neck. He could feel the Hulk pushing at his bounds. He needed out now. Just to put him over the edge, Fury sent a punch flying at Bruce's face. Bruce's head snapped to the side. It stayed there for a moment. Green energy rolled down his arms. When he finally looked up, his eyes were that same radioactive green.

"Smash!"

* * *

Loki was flying, floating through space, free of earthly bonds. Great blackness greeted him in Nifilheim. He had expected spirits and the like, but it was nothing but dark. His feet touched down on the dark planet below, devoid of even the deadest spark. Fear lit up in his green eyes. Something was wrong. His heart clenched, hard enough for him to stumble.

_Asgard has fallen._

"What?" Loki spoke the one word, surprised that his voice even worked.

"Father, you have returned, as I knew you would," Hela appeared at his side. He clutched at his heart through his death clothes. He was dressed in a dark green tunic with a golden belt tied at his waist. Thick leather pants clothed the rest, leaving his feet bare and cold.

"Did you expect anything else?" Loki scoffed. "Is it true?"

Hela sighed. "Aye. Thanos has control of all nine realms."

They stood in silence. Loki reached down to touch the earth, picking up the blackened rocks. "Are they well? Will they stand a chance?"

Hela frowned. "You know better than I do, father, of these heroes. I have no doubt that Thanos will be overthrown, but in what time?"

"Is Clint among them?"

"Aye."

Loki ground the rocks into his hands, watching as it fell through his fingers. "When can I return?"

"When I find a suitable vessel. Requests?"

"Not particularly. I trust your judgment." Loki stood straight. "I will guard your realm until you return, but do not think that I won't use this form to my advantage."

Hela laughed. "Of course not."

Loki turned to leave. Invisible wind pulled at his hair, flowing it out behind him. Quickly, he threw back at Hela. "Is Od… is my father alive?"

Hela didn't move. She waved her hands in front of her, weaving strands of magic together. She created an orb in her hand, moving it between her hands. She threw it at Loki, disappearing as soon as she appeared. Loki caught the orb gently. He shook it next to his ear. He flipped it over, rubbing away dirt. The orb glowed. An image of a very alive Odin appeared. The All-Father was chained in his own prison, crown ripped from him. Loki wanted to feel the thrill of revenge, but it was lost. All he felt was pain.

With his last ounce of power, Loki cursed Thanos's name, sending all magic from his wasted body into his brother. They were going to win. Loki wouldn't have it any way.

It was on that day, months after the battle of Manhattan, that the war of the worlds had truly begun.

* * *

Please R&R if you want me to continue. The tale is drawing to an end.

SMH


	26. Chapter 26

People have gotten excited for this chapter… I've been waiting a long time for this.

Marvel owns all.

World War T

Thanos touched down onto Earth, landing with not a sound. Amora was at his side, smiling. New York was only one city of millions that was destroyed at his hand by fire and aliens. His smile never left his face, ripping his face nearly in two. Smoke billowed from the streets. All was silent. Chitauri soldiers met him in the street, offering him up broken bodies of humans. They had done their job well. The only thing that they looked forward to was appreciation from their master. Thanos treated them like hounds, giving them gifts of weapons and promises of land.

He was king on Earth and in all Seven Realms.

Thanos peered up into the sky, counting the stars that would soon be his.

Death would be most pleased with his sacrifices.

* * *

Bruce battled past the aliens, but more and more kept coming. Clint was shooting faster than Fury thought humanly possible. Chitauri fell, but more returned to fill their place. Hill did her best to fend off the stranglers. Her fists flew like lightening. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Fury maneuvered around the fallen, picking up spears. They had only one thought. Get out. Once they were out, they could regroup and plan an attack. Thanos was an obstacle, but S.H.I.E.L.D. agents lived for adversity. Clint dodged another blow, using his arrow as a blade, stabbing aliens through the eyes. Their hands dripped with the discolored blood.

"How many are there in this one building?!" Clint growled, slicing another hole in a Chitauri soldier. "The least they could do is change up the aliens. They're far too similar for my taste. Didn't Stark blow them all up…?"

"Barton, I am ecstatic to have you back, but shut the hell up…" Fury barked. They finally turned the hall, finding Bruce. The Hulk was surrounded by Chitauri, but he was holding his own. He crushed them under his fists, batting them away.

"Bruce, we're here!" Clint announced. The Hulk smirked, but continued to beat up the Chitauri with undying rage. Clint scoped out the room, finding exit points. He almost tripped over a slight indentation in the floor. Clint furrowed his eyebrows. It couldn't be, could it? Throughout the building, dozens of computer screens had been smashed, replaced with the eerie illuminations of the aliens. "Jarvis, you here?"

"Barton, what are you talking about?" Hill questioned, knocking over a long table.

"Jarvis!"

_I… I am at… 5 percent…_

"Jarvis, where are the Avengers?"

_Three… blocks… from… the…_

There was a loud beep, followed by the startup of everything non-alien. Computer screens lit up, shedding the room in brilliant light. The Chitauri seemed to be just as surprised as the agents. Bruce retreated far enough to stay in front of them, bashing in the few aliens that were left. There must be millions upon millions all over the world, but they could fend off Manhattan once more.

_We are now working on emergency backup power. Welcome to Stark Tower, sir. _

"Now we're talking!" Clint smiled. His mind charted out the rest of the tower, remembering every floor, every room. He was shocked that he didn't see it before. Go to the direct source of power. Thanos would do everything for power. Clint absentmindedly looked down at his hands. Small scars traced his palm. So much had passed since the last battle. So much would pass after this one. Clint thanked whatever deity out there that he had control of his own mind. Images of Natasha filtered through with the dead Chitauri.

Time to take back the Earth.

* * *

Tony screwed in his hand repulsor, fixing the damage inflicted in Asgard. Sif was patting Steve's head with an old rag. He watched her carefully, hands shaking. His muscles had disappeared, thinning him down to not much more than a stick. Each blink was lazy, unrushed. In her own way, Sif was attempting to comfort him. Steve kept whispering 'Peggy', but he reached out to her. Hogun and Fandral were walking the perimeter with their swords. From the alien screams, they had felled many a Chitauri soldier. Thor was brooding with Volstagg, planning out their attack. They would take down Stark Tower first, securing the main base of Manhattan. They would then branch out and take down as many soldiers as they could. The outrage should call Thanos to arms. Then with swords, guns, and repulsors, they would eliminate him once and for all. It was a long shot, but it was the only shot they had. Pepper was sitting up against the wall, letting Natasha check over her wounds. Fractured femur, broken ribs, blood loss… she wasn't doing the best. Natasha bandaged up her stomach, keeping the ribs in place. Only her gasps alerted Natasha that anything was actually wrong. Pepper was shockingly resilient.

"Jarvis, I need the estimated time for combat yesterday," Tony ordered his AI. Jarvis spoke from the depths of the suit.

_Fifteen minutes, sir. With your workshop._

"Without?"

_Hours._

"Dammit." Tony fiddled with the suit, clanking pieces of metal together. He was trying to keep as calm as possible, but his heart raced. They were down one Hulk, one assassin, one super soldier, and one super hammer. This was the Avengers at their weakest. He had no idea if Loki or Clint had escaped, but he doubted that they were even alive.

"Lord Stark!" Fandral yowled, racing into their makeshift fortress.

"What?" Tony snapped, lifting his head from the armor.

"It's Thanos! He's… he's coming down the street!" Fandral huffed. He tried to fill his lungs and failed. "What… what should we do?!" Tony shot up, armor only slightly forgotten. He kicked the pile of scrap. It clattered, making quite the noise.

"Tony, relax!" Pepper hissed, groaning in her own pain. "We can win this. You can win this!"

"Stark, we must attack when he is unaware. Is your suit not ready?" Thor poked his own head out the door. Sure enough, a Chitauri caravan was making its way towards Stark Tower. Thor ducked behind the door. "Quickly!"

"No!" he yelled. Sif ran forward, locking a hand over his mouth. Tony grumbled in retort, but the survivors made themselves scarce. Thanos walked past the shop, windows only showing him from the knee down. Tony was pressed up against the wall, guarding Steve. Steve made a sound of muffled surprise, but Tony gently shook his head. Only their rough breathing made it to the doors, but Thanos didn't lean down nor did his lackeys move. Amora was trailing behind him, donning a brilliant new green gown. Thor growled low in his throat. Tony's eye narrowed. Of course. Hit the princess. He grabbed Thor's forearm, yanking him close enough to explain his plan. The others watched him with disinterest, until Thor nodded enthusiastically. Slowly and ever so silently, Thor dispersed the plan. Amora was still in their sight. They had to strike now.

It had to be by a semi magical being. Sif nodded her volunteering, and she crept slowly to the door. Her steps were muffled by the crunch of the Chitauri boots on the broken concrete. She sheathed her sword, resting her back against the door. It, unlike its glass windows around it, was made of a tough wood that made it easier to hide her slight figure. She looked towards Thor and Tony who nodded her on. She cracked open the door, catching sight of the blonde. Thanos had moved farther ahead, leaving Amora behind with a few Chitauri soldiers. Before she could call for help, Natasha was at her side, lifting up a knife. _Got your back._ At the count of three, they leapt out. The Chitauri soldiers could barely call for help when they were being attacked by killer thighs and a knife through their skulls. Sif shot towards Amora, wrapping her arms around the witch's. Amora let out a quick scream, but Sif clamped her hand down on her jaw.

"If you value your life, Enchantress, you will be silent!" Sif hissed. Natasha jumped down from the last of the Chitauri, letting a rare smile drop. Amora tried to teleport away, but against other Asgardians, it only worked when they were unaware. She let out a frustrated grunt, trying to bite down on Sif's hand. The former Valkyrie dragged the enchantress into their base.

"Nice going, sweet sword!" Tony congratulated her. Thor glared at Amora.

He had a couple of questions to ask.

* * *

Clint pulled his way towards the nearest terminal, typing quickly across the still-functioning keys. Hill and Fury covered his back, keeping an eye on Banner. The Hulk seemed to be in better shape after his forced drugged rest from the Chitauri. He batted them away with ease. Jarvis was talking excitedly, giving them the status of not only the Tower, but the world.

So far: Chitauri = 1

Humankind = 0

The world had been utterly destroyed. Any and all survivors had fled to the country, but that was quickly being overtaken by the aliens. Pain and guilt clenched down in Clint's stomach. It had been he that Amora wanted to get close to Loki. He was the connecting factor. It pissed him off. He continued running scans. An alarm started to blare just as he began to look into Asia.

_Proximity Alert. Proximity Alert. Unknown alien being entering the Tower through Lobby. Course of action, Master Barton? _

"Uh… secure the doors?" Clint began to type furiously. Of course, all the weapons were down in Tony's workshop. "Route the quickest way to the workshop. We need to defend ourselves."

_Going into lockdown._

"Barton, we've got Thanos."

Clint's head shot up. "Great…" Jarvis flashed up a map down to the workshop. Clint scanned it over then grabbed Hill's arm. "We gotta go. We need to get down there and prepare ourselves. My bow is only good for so long." Fury nodded his approval, punching a Chitauri in the jaw. Clint quickly memorized the passcode, and they began to race down to the workshop. Banner followed behind them, fighting off the stragglers. Clint rounded the corner, sending an arrow into the heart of a Chitauri. He managed to fight his way to the door, mind filled with purpose. He entered the passcode, ripping open the door the rest of the way. He ushered Hill and Fury in, closing it on Banner. Bruce growled at the aliens, ripping through them. He would be fine until Clint could acquire more weapons.

"Clint!" Fury ordered. Clint obediently spun around, catching what looked to be some sort of power tool. "Stark hides the gun in the cabinet. You're going to have to unscrew the bolts. He's not particularly proud of that section." Fury nodded towards a sealed off portion of the workshop. It was just as Tony had left it. A complete mess. Tools were strewn across the room, broken pieces of armor and computer laying around in heaps. Clint attacked the door, wrestling with the tools. Hill began to sort through the piles. Nothing useful, but broken pieces. A slight whirring noise grabbed their attention. Hill lifted her fists as she turned to confront whatever it was.

"Director, we've got an AI."

Fury scoffed, but froze when he saw a rather frazzled robot holding a fire extinguisher. Fury approached it. "Okay. State your name and purpose."

The robot whirred, holding up the fire extinguisher. It made a strange beeping noise, moving closer to Fury. Clint yanked a screw from the wall, turning just in time to see the AI lift the fire extinguisher to eye level. "Shit! DumE stop!" Fury was blasted with the last breath of the fire extinguisher, pushed back by the pure force of the nonflammable material.

"What the hell was that?!" Fury growled, ripping the fire extinguisher out of DumE's retractable claw. Clint stifled a chuckle, removing the last bolt from the door. Hill coughed in order to maintain her composure. End of the world, and Nick Fury was covered in white goop. "I hate you, Stark…"

"Don't hate the man. Hate the robots. Got it!" Clint managed to open the cabinet. Guns were stacked unceremoniously against the back wall of the cabinet. Clint picked out several, tossing it to his companions. Fury cleared the rest of the white from his face, wiping it on some of the tables. They loaded the guns, clicking them into place.

"Let's go help out Bruce."

* * *

Thor had to keep pacing in order to not resort to violence. "I'll ask once more, witch. Where is my brother? What have you done with him?!" Sif and Hogun were holding Amora still as Thor interrogated her. Tony kept tinkering with the suit, forcing the estimated time to lessen. Pepper continued to sit and watch him. Fandral's job was to keep an eye on Steve, who's breathing had shallowed to the point of having to check every few seconds to make sure he was even alive.

Amora sniffed, lifting her head high.

"Where is he?!" Thor ran towards Amora, causing her to flinch. She tried to shrink into Sif's arm, but the war goddess was having none of it. She pushed Amora until she was inches from Thor's nose and fist. She sucked in a surprised gasp of air. Thor never touched her, but the way he stood over her was enough to make her think twice about questioning the Thunder God. At heart, Amora was a coward. An opportunist.

"Your brother is dead. Thanos tortured and killed him. As he did with your little Hawk," she spat towards Natasha. Natasha, anger spreading through her like wildfire, went to lunge at her. Tony reached out, hugging her away from Amora.

"HEY! Natasha! Relax! It's not going to do anything if we kill her now!" Tony spat, glaring at the subject of their loathing. Natasha wriggled her way out of Tony's grasp, but she simply sank back on her heels.

"You're lying," she growled.

"Am I? Then where is he?"

"Natasha!" Tony warned. Natasha looked down at her hand, brandishing a piece of glass like a knife. Tossing it away, Natasha busied herself with pushing debris out of the way. Clint was dead? Something broke in her chest, but she ignored it. He… he couldn't matter right now. They had a world to save. It started first with the whore.

"What is Thanos planning?" Thor boomed. Even in his anger, he was cool and collected like a true king. The only visible change was the slight quiver in his hands. Loki might have resented him, but brothers were brothers. Whether they were either willing to admit it, they were a part of each other. Amora lifted her head.

"He's only visiting his realms. Yggdrassil belongs to him, Thor. And soon, you all will join him or die," Amora spoke slowly, smoothly.

"Where is he going?"

"Nowhere important."

"Bullshit!" Tony growled. He jumped to his feet, gesticulating out the door. "Where, Amora? If you don't tell us, I've heard that I can be less of a gentleman to whores like yourself." The rage in his eyes didn't contradict him.

"You should know it well. Your tower."

Tony drew back. Through the windows of the building, they watched the luminescent building with curiosity. If that was their base, then they might stand a chance. Tony knew its structure by heart. The genius returned to his suit, beginning to click pieces back together. Jarvis began spitting readings in his ear, but he ignored them. The cogs in his brain rapidly spun, piecing together a plan almost as quickly as his suit.

"Stark, you have a plan?" Sif asked politely, arms still locked around Amora. The enchantress growled, whipping her head around. One look from Thor froze her in place. Pepper watched Tony finish with his suit, whirring together. His chest piece shone brilliantly against the dark building.

"Of course. Attack," he winked at Steve. The super soldier nodded weakly, closing his eyes.

* * *

The sky crackled with energy. With the conquest of Asgard, the Bifrost was out of control, creating portals where it pleased. Not a light shone from the city, buildings as dead as the inhabitants that littered the streets. Broken and beaten, soldiers crept through the debris. Volstagg and Fandral had been volunteered to stay with Steve and Pepper who were too weak to move. They lay in wait, Mjolnir resting where Thor had dropped it. It irked the god. Was he not worthy to hold his hammer? He had proven himself, had he not? It didn't matter. Fandral had given him his sword. He could still fight. Sif moved in silence, accompanied by Hogun and Amora. The Asgardians were near silent, scouting out the Chitauri that surrounded the Tower. Judging by the gunfire, there were still humans alive in the building. They had to infiltrate and rescue them as soon as possible. Stark flew overhead, using the excess energy from his arc reactor. No sign of Thanos. Natasha had confiscated a gun from one of the bodies, face unusually stony.

"I've got eyes on a major concentration of Chitauri. They seem to like the space around my workshop," Tony reported. Natasha placed a hand up to her ear.

"There's someone in there. Can you get a visual?" Even her voice was void of emotion.

"Natasha, I'm sorry," Tony murmured gently. "She's a liar and…"

"I'm fine, Stark," she snapped. "Visual."

"Working on it."

Tony flew closer to the Tower, making sure that he was well hidden behind other buildings. There was a large window that spanned the area around the lobby. Through it, Tony caught sight of a large green figure and several small, obviously, humans. Tony let out a laugh. "We're in. Bruce is holding them off. Can't identify the other three, but we've got people on the inside. We…" A laser bolt hit him square in the chest, knocking him into the buildings. The suit crunched from beneath him, but Tony managed to steady the repulsors. "What the hell was that?!"

"Tony, we've got movement down here! The Chitauri have caught onto our position."

"Great… time to get our hands dirty…"

Weapons flashed, and shots were made. The Avengers, down a few members, battled their way through to the Tower. Tony blasted the aliens out of the way. He rolled, assisting from the air. Thor and Sif battled side by side, slicing into the heat of the battle. Thor let out a cry, and Sif could almost see an unnatural green resonating in his eyes. They were not alone. Hogun fought while still keeping a hand on Amora. The Chitauri had no preference, and soon Amora had to defend herself alongside Hogun, no matter her protests. Natasha leapt, trapping an alien with her legs. She rode on top of him, shooting away the others before dragging him to the ground. The Chitauri soldier fell still, but there were thousands more to deal with. A crash drew their attention. Bruce swiped away the Chitauri, letting a smirk fall as he finally saw his fellows. The glass shattered, pushing back the horde.

"Easy, big guy! That's my house!" Tony laughed. Fury and Hill were right behind Bruce, brandishing guns that Tony recognized immediately. He knew keeping them had been a good idea. The third was too busy fending off aliens to show his face. Probably another S.H.E.I.L.D. employee who got stuck.

"Does it really matter now?" Natasha audibly rolled her eyes. A spark of relief hit her as Fury killed alien after alien. "We can get through this…"

A scream echoed through the empty streets. "Enough! All of you!" Tony froze midair, balancing himself. Thanos stood at the base of the tower. He held Thor in his gauntlet, squeezing him into silence. The Asgardian grunted, prying at the huge hand. His movements failed. Sif was lying on the ground, uncharacteristically still. "Or I will kill the Prince. Well, the other Prince…" Thanos laughed to himself. Tony landed, repulsors raised, but still.

"Leave him!" Hogun demanded, a flicker of pain passed over his face.

"Give me the enchantress," Thanos countered.

Even Bruce froze, tossing away one last Chitauri. Thor met Hogun's eyes, shaking his head. His lungs were crushed in the grip. Not a word managed past his lips. Amora tugged at her bonds. Obviously, a new opportunity had arisen. Natasha shook her head at Fury and Hill, and they allowed the Chitauri to get close. Shackles were locked around their wrists. Hogun reluctantly let go of the enchantress. Amora scuttled over to Thanos's side. She smiled grimly, but Thanos didn't seem to notice.

"You thought you were a match for my army. You were so wrong…" Thanos dropped Thor to the ground. His back cracked against the ground. Wincing, he crawled over to Sif, reaching for his sword. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Not as I still breathe, fiend!"

* * *

Clint slid through the streets, unnoticed by the Chitauri. His gun was secured in his thigh holster, making it easier for him to creep around unseen. Every footfall was muffled by the debris. He looped around a building, slipping inside. Letting out a breath, Clint checked out the door.

"Move and I'll run you through!" growled a voice.

Clint rolled his eyes. With speed unmatched by his captors, he whipped around, pressing the muzzle of his gun into the neck of a wide eyed Asgardian. Fandral lifted his hands away, laughing nervously. "Fandral?"

"Clint!" a voice cried out. Clint found Pepper leaning against a wall, broken, but alive.

"Pepper, you alright?" he dropped his gun, going to Pepper's aid. She grinned, taking his hand in hers.

"You're alive. Amora said… Natasha is so worried!"

Clint's expression fell. "Is she okay? I didn't see her with the others…" Pepper just nodded. Clint's gaze was drawn to a very sad soldier. Steve was so frail. He rested against Volstagg's lap, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Clint knelt before Steve, eyes wide. "He's gotten worse."

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"Not that I know of…" Clint winced. His eyes wandered again. "Why is Mjolnir here?" He had never seen the Norse God without it. Volstagg immediately stepped in front of it.

"It is not of your concern."

"What's going on?" Clint stiffened, but maintained his mask of calm. His heart seized with realization, face scrunching. "He can't pick it up, can he?"

He never received an answer.

* * *

Part Two will be up ASAP. Please R&R.

SMH


	27. Chapter 27

Part Two.

I don't own the Avengers

* * *

Loki watched in horror as his brother was picked up by Thanos. This was all wrong. They couldn't lose, not when they had sacrificed so much. Even in his spectral being, Loki felt the hard ground as he collapsed. No. He needed to be there. He had dealt with Thanos. The gauntlet! They needed to… Loki hung his head in his hands. He needed to be there by their sides.

"Father."

Loki spared a glance at Hela, bringing his hands into his lap. "I can't do this, Hela. Just sit around and wait. I can't." His voice was raw with defeat, and Hela smirked.

"You can't."

"No! They're going to…"

"You need a body, Loki."

Loki was on his feet in a second. "I know, Hela! You're the Goddess of Death! Give me one, dammit!" He clenched his fists, teeth grounding together. Hela watched him with detached interest. Loki was on the verge of breaking. Finally, Hela sighed.

"Very well."

Loki almost didn't hear her. "Wh… what? You're serious?" He took one of her hands in his, pressing his lips against them. He whispered thanks into her hands until she pulled them away.

"It will only be temporary, and you might find it unsuitable for…"

"I don't care! Please, they need my help!" Loki insisted. Hela nodded, pressing one fine hand against his chest. Without a word, she winked and pushed. Loki felt his clench on reality yanked away, falling backwards. His vision clouded over with hazy black spots. He let out a yelp of surprise. He collided with an oddly sticky substance, sinking into a new skin.

His eyes snapped open.

* * *

Tony fell to his knees, suit clanking against the hard asphalt. He put his repulsors above his head. Even the Hulk slowed. Fury and Hill dropped their weapons. Natasha maneuvered her way around their captors to get to Thor's side. Thor was trying his best to lift his sword, but all of his energy dissipated. Sif was still beneath him, chest barely rising and falling. Hogun had long left his charge, sword sticking out of a dead Chitauri. Thor tried again.

"Thor, that's enough," Tony voiced his thoughts at last. "We've been beaten. It's happened before. Though I am curious about one thing…" Tony's helmet slid back, showing a clearly plotting billionaire. Thanos lifted his eyebrows.

"Speak it, human."

"Are you a natural purple?" Tony grinned cruelly. Thanos swung a giant fist at him, connecting with his suit. It crumpled at his chest plate, flinging him backwards. Tony let out a scream before colliding with an abandoned car. His neck snapped forward.

"Tony!" Natasha yowled. She managed to get to Thor, trying to support the heavy god. Thor nodded in quick thanks, but his eyes were locked on Iron Man. Ever so slowly, Tony began to move. The car twisted away from him, broken glass littering the pavement. He stood, wavering slightly in the suit. Jarvis barked power failures, but Tony kept his attention on getting back at Thanos. His chest was aching, adrenaline the only thing keeping him upright. Blood dripped down from his forehead.

"That all… you got, asshole?" Tony lifted his repulsor, but a Chitauri soldier slammed his staff into Tony's back. Tony clicked the mask back over his face before the Chitauri overcame him. Strong alien hands managed to keep the super suit at bay. "Gah!" The Hulk got increasingly angry, running at Tony's captors. Thanos held out his gauntlet, stones glowing. Bruce stopped midstep, groaning in pain. As the Hulk fell, he returned to his normal state, bearing every gash he had received from the Chitauri. He couldn't heal. One by one, Thanos felled the Avengers.

Natasha helped Thor get to his feet, pressing up on his arm. "Come on. We can do this!" Thor shook his head sorrowfully.

"No, my lady. You must leave before…" Thor winced, lifting up his sword. "Escape this place."

"Big freaking chance," Natasha stated. At her side, Sif let out a sharp breath of air. Thor was bent over her in a second. Natasha admired his concern for the goddess, lagging back and keeping an eye on Thanos. The purple monster was too focused on torturing the others to pay attention to the Asgardians. The Chitauri pointed their weapons at the barely moving heroes. Fury and Hill were silent.

"Sif, are you well?"

She blinked, clearing dirt from her face. "I… I think so. What happened?"

"Thanos has won," Thor bowed his head. "We will all be killed if all goes well."

"Don't say that," Sif snapped. Her hand connected with his face, and Thor reared back in surprise. "We fight. Come on." She used him to pull herself to her feet. Thanos turned at the sudden movement, moving his gauntlet. Sif let out a roar and ran at him, brandishing her sword. It connected with his trunk-like legs. Black blood splattered over them. Natasha took that as a sign to attack. She fired her gun, twisting away from the Chitauri. Tony blasted away the Chitauri, standing over the unconscious Bruce. Even Thor began an assault on Thanos. Thanos laughed evilly, lifting his gauntlet. He had hoped they would just give up. Fat chance.

* * *

Clint felt the explosion before he heard it. His whole body seized up, suddenly taking flight into a table. He let out a grunt. Volstagg and Fandral flattened themselves against the ground. The sound reverberated off the glass, shattering it on impact. Pepper let out a scream, but it was lost to the explosion. Steve was pelted with shards. Clint tried to call to him, but his ears were ringing. A white flash followed the explosion.

_You don't have to go through this alone._

In those seconds, Clint knew what he had to do. The world was dead, people were dying. Nightmares only lasted seconds. This wasn't a nightmare; this was reality. He needed the gauntlet. Ever so slowly, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed off from the ground. The entire world rolled in a dance. He moved over to Steve, steadying himself on the wall. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. Steve couldn't hear him anyway. Shards of glass trapped him against the wall, pinning him with bloody finality. Clint swallowed. Steve's eyes were still open, trapped in sadness. He gently moved his hand over those eyes, closing them. A foggy noise echoed in his mind. He pieced it together to be Pepper sobbing. Fandral stood just as slowly, dazed by the explosion. Volstagg remained on the ground.

_Clint, where are you?_

Clint reached down to his belt. His gun was gone as was the knife that he normally kept in his boot. Gritting his teeth, he swayed forward, guiding himself along the walls. More fogged noises alerted him. Chitauri soldiers filled the room. Clint punched them away, but as he swayed, more and more came at him.

_State your name._

Clint reached blindly out for anything to defend himself. They closed around what he assumed was a sword. He swung it with all his might, forcing the Chitauri back from them. Blinding light struck him again, forcing him backwards. Clint found his bearings, taking another swing. The Chitauri slumped to the ground. Fandral was speaking to him. His ears twitched.

_Clinton Francis Barton. Codename: Hawkeye._

"… doing that? Barton?" Fandral was gesticulating wildly, pointing at his hand.

_Occupation?_

Clint weighed the sword in his hand, lifting it to examine it. It wasn't a sword. Clint dropped his hand, but Mjolnir swung on the leather strap, binding them together. Clint laughed, staring at the hammer.

_I like the term badass._

* * *

Thanos brought down his hand. Everything around him was destroyed. Chitauri lay dead and among them, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Everything was still. Thanos let out a breath of relief. Using Reality, he had bent the world to his will, making the air around them explosive. Sif, the one who had struck first, lay in a bleeding heap on top of Thor. Natasha was crushed underneath the soldiers. The Iron Man armor was still, save for a slight shaking of the pilot. Fury was breathing heavily against a building. Hill was nowhere to be found.

"You think you could defeat me?" Thanos growled, waving his arms. "I am the God now! You will bow down to my omnipotence. I have the stones, and I will rule supreme!" There was a sound like a bell clanging. Thanos's head shot to the side as a shadow whizzed past his face. It returned to its owner. "What…?"

Clint Barton lifted the hammer again, eyes hard. He swung it again, lurching it towards Thanos. It hit Thanos's upraised hand, knocking one perfect gem from the gauntlet. Clint caught the hammer, teeth gritted. The gem fell off close to the Asgardians.

Sif lifted her head off of Thor's chest, rolling off of him. Her fingers dug in the dirt. She could sense the gem. At last, she felt something cool. Rolling her fingers around it, Sif brought the gem to her chest. It glowed an unnatural red. Power. She gently shook Thor.

"Thor. Thor, wake up!" She patted his cheek, trying to rouse him. The Thunder God shook his head, trying to clear away the demons. "Dammit Thor! Come on…" Sif shook his shoulders. "Come on!"

"S… Sif…? What are you?"

"One of the gems fell from his gauntlet!" Sif pressed the gem into his hands, whispering some old Aesir words under her breath. In Thor's hand, the gem glowed to its fullest, dousing them in vibrant red light. "Now go!" She pulled him from the ground. Thanos blocked another one of Clint's throws. The battle raged. Thor closed his fist around the gem, another around his sword.

"Go back to the void, Thanos!" he yelled, running at Thanos.

His fist connected with Thanos's stomach, armor crunching apart. He let out a cry, swinging again for Thor. A repulsor blast hit Thanos square in the forehead. Tony was leaning heavily on a car, hand raised.

"How do you like that, Grape Juice?" He laughed, firing again. "Got your back, Hawkeye!"

"And I!" Thor announced. Another blow knocked Thanos back. The gauntlet was raised. Clint aimed the hammer, and it flew true. It struck the gauntlet, shattering it on impact. Thanos screamed, clawing at his hand as the gems clattered to the ground. With one last repulsor blast, Thanos hit the back of the Tower. His great body fell still. The gems lay scattered. Clint felt extraordinarily heavy. He dropped Mjolnir.

"Barton!" Fury coughed. "Are you alright?"

Clint nodded. His voice had not returned. It stuck in his throat. That's when he saw the bloodied red hair. His knees felt weak. The city of New York was destroyed around him, but all he could see was the hair. It felt like years as Clint ran, stumbling over bodies. He ripped the Chitauri off of her, bending down. Natasha lay broken, Chitauri spear sticking out of her stomach. Clint shook his head, gathering her in his arms.

"No…" Clint pressed his face into her hair, willing life back into her. "Tasha, no!" His cries echoed through the wasteland.

_I've been compromised. _

Clint breathed her in, rocking her back in his arms. He wasn't aware of the wetness that leaked from his eyes. Only he and Natasha existed. He was so alone. He needed her. Sif approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"They're all dead. Because of me. All dead…" Clint whispered.

"I know."

"What do you know?!" Clint yelled, pushing her away from him. "How can you know anything!?"

Sif sighed, picking up a lost gem. "I know a great many things. And I know how to make this all go away. All you have to do is say the word."

Clint blinked up at her. "How?"

She flashed bright green eyes at him and smiled. "Because I caused it all."

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	28. Chapter 28

Marvel owns all.

Daydreams Turn

Clint brought his hands to his eyes, blinded by the sudden blue light. Panic choked him up, forcing him to his knees. Not the blue. It reminded him too much of the Tesseract. With a cry, he squeezed his eyes shut. His entire world spun on the edge, dangling through the very fabric of space. There were screams around him. Then with a jolt, it was over.

His eyes snapped open. The room around him was still; it must have been midmorning. Clint patted his chest, void of the blood that had splattered on him during the battle. He was dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He was standing over his bed in Stark Tower. He let out a laugh of surprise before wrenching open his door. Natasha was standing there, fist poised at the door as if she was about to knock. Clint immediately hugged her to his chest.

"Clint!" Natasha laughed, kissing his forehead. "I'm alright!"

"You died, Nat. You were gone…" Clint felt her body stiffen against his before pulling back.

"How did we get back?"

Other voices filtered down the hall. Clint moved around her. Tony was poking at his arc reactor, listening intently to a female voice. It appeared as Sif. She walked in tandem to Thor. Thor looked like a lost puppy. Bruce was behind them, sporting his glasses.

"Wait a second. So you're Loki?" Tony was saying. Sif nodded before returning to what she was talking about.

"I harnessed the power of the Time gem to bring us back to the moment things began to shift. I believe it started when he," she pointed at Clint, "was taken." Sif glanced at Natasha, dropping a hint of a smile. "I'm sorry for the vague information. I'm sure you have many questions." Her green eyes flickered as Clint possessively looped an arm around Natasha's waist. "I am Loki."

"Where's the real Sif?" Bruce asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"She is currently in Helheim," Loki stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You murdered her!" Thor growled. He picked Loki up by Sif's armor. "How dare you!"

"No! I didn't! She's only there until I leave this body. And trust me, this is not the body that I wanted…" Loki yelled back, pointing at her chest. "She will return soon. I assure you!"

"What will happen to you?" Tony asked, still poking at the reactor. Bruce swatted his hands away.

"I'll travel to Hellheim and be resurrected again. For the price of Barton's life, I gave up my ability to die in peace. Vahalla must wait." Loki was released by Thor. Clint felt regret towards the god. Gently, he whispered:

"Why did you do this?"

Loki blinked. "I told Thanos about the Infinity Gems. I tried to destroy the universe. I tried to destroy all of you. But when I was returned by Odin to this awful place, I…" Loki glanced at Thor. "I realized how wrong I was. I did not wish destruction. By then Thanos had almost all the gems, except for Time…"

"Steve!" Tony realized with a drop of his jaw. His panicked expression was accompanied by a whoosh of air as he raced down the hall. He needed to make sure… Shit! The others watched him run. Clint bowed his head, but there was a sliver of hope. If Natasha survived, maybe…

"Thanos will no doubt return. He was gone by the time I summoned the full power of the gem," Loki was explaining. "And the gem of Power is gone with him."

"Tony, I'm fine!"

The team turned as a very healthy looking super soldier was being dragged by a very exasperated billionaire. Steve let out a grin, looking down at his body. Clint smiled, punching Steve lightly in the arm as he passed by. Natasha hugged the super soldier.

"Are you well?" Thor asked, voice dripping with concern.

"I believe so, yes," Steve was assaulted with another hug by Tony.

"If you ever do that again, I swear to God I will reverse the fucking super soldier serum and kill you!" Tony was on the verge of breaking. The tears were heard through his voice though he stayed dry eyed. He completely lost it when Pepper joined the group, walking with just a slight limp. He nearly tackled her against the wall. Pepper laughed as Tony peppered her with kisses, hugging her closely. It was all very sweet. Reunion after the near end of the world. Clint moved down the hall, peering out the window. New York shone brightly, light flashing off complete skyscrapers. Everything was so complete. Clint furrowed his brow. Thanos would return and no doubt kill them all, should he get the chance.

"Clint?" Natasha's arms snuck around his waist this time. Neither could resist touching the other, just to know that they were real. He grunted in response. "It won't be the same ever again. Are you okay with that?"

"You died, Nat."

"You did too."

Clint turned, hugging her again. His lips met hers. Her deft fingers twined their way into his short hair, pulling him closer. It was a battle for dominance, tongues pressing against each other. They broke apart. Clint smirked before replying. "No. It won't be the same. Thanos will be a danger. Loki is a woman. We're an actual team, and I've been horribly," he kissed her again, "terribly," he kissed down her jaw, "compromised." Natasha cupped his jaw.

"As I have I."

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

"Are you sure you must leave, brother?"

Loki sighed. "Aye. It's the only way." She was laying on Stark's couch in the main room, trying her best to relax. Her muscles tensed as her brother appeared at the door. Loki didn't want to die again. It wasn't that this body was bad, but it was so different than what he was used to. Women were exceedingly more complicated. Loki let out a breath. The weight on the couch shifted suddenly. She looked down to see Thor perched at the very end. He was never good at hiding his emotions. There were tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again…"

Loki managed a smile, kicking Thor in the ribs softly. "I didn't know you cared, Thor."

Thor pushed her leg away, sighing. "Of course I do. You're my brother." Thor watched Loki's expression. It was a resigned sadness, a slight tilt of the head. "Be safe, please?" Loki sat up, taking Thor's hand in hers. She squeezed it.

"Always."

"And you'll always have a place here! I mean, you could drop in…"

"Goodbye, Thor."

"Goodbye, Loki. Brother."

Loki smiled. "Yeah, brother." And with that, Loki went limp, eyes glassing over. Thor choked back a sob. He hugged Sif's prone body, willing life back into it. It slowly turned cold in his hand. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Thor, what…?"

* * *

Clint knelt next to the discarded Mjolnir, wrapping his fingers around the handle. With a sudden tug on his arm, he tried to lift it. It stayed firmly on the ground. Frowning, he continued tugging. There was a laugh behind him. Thor was leaning against the door.

"Why can't I lift it anymore?" Clint asked. Feelings of uselessness spiked almost immediately when Thor lifted the hammer. "Am I not worthy?"

"That's not the point, Friend Barton. Mjolnir was created for me by the dwarves. It was only when Odin sent me here the first time that I had been unable to lift it. Perhaps I was too weak at the time for me to truly lift it. It needed a new bearer. But in the end, Mjolnir is mine," Thor explained. "Does it sadden you?"

"A bit," Clint admitted. "I thought I was awesome."

"You are awesome, Clint," Thor grinned. "No archer in the Nine Realms can best you."

"Whatever you say, big guy…"

* * *

Epilogue to come. I can't believe it's over….

Please R&R.

SMH


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue: Into Nightmares

Steve awoke with a start, heart pounding from his chest. He could feel his essence being ripped away, but he was fine, right? He could still feel those little shards of glass. His hands shook, but he was going to be fine. Thanos wouldn't return right away. Why would he? Steve flicked on a lamp before settling down into bed again. He could sleep with the lights on for tonight.

* * *

Bruce tapped into the console, getting extremely annoyed. His hand was aching from the ten to twelve times he had pricked his finger to check for excess radiation. He could still feel the Other Guy, but it was muted somehow. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to focus. Turning back to his non-caffeinated tea, he watched as the readings popped up onto the screen.

_42% gamma radiation._

Bruce stepped back. That was considerably less than before. Perhaps he was even close enough to cure. Bruce took another sip. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Thor tossed and turned under the thin blankets of his bed. He moved his unruly hair from his face for the fiftieth time that night. With a shuddering sigh, he pushed off the covers, bringing his knees to his chest, much like he did when he was a child. He was worried, mind tormented by his brother. He had died. Thor had never felt so… grieved. Not since Loki disappeared off the Bifrost those many years ago. A soft glow permeated the room, filling the room with a green light. Thor lifted his head.

"Brother?"

Loki stood before him, the same face if not slightly older. There were grey streaks in his long black hair which was tied back. His armor was a tight leather contraption, coupled, of course, with a long green cape. Loki seemed just as surprised as Thor was.

"Aye. I'm back. Could I possibly stay with you here? I don't think Asgard is ready for me yet," but before Loki could even finish speaking, he was engulfed in a warm embrace. Thor was still far taller, but Loki's head nestled on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Thank you for keeping your word."

* * *

Tony bent his head enough to bury his nose in Pepper's hair. She still smelled like that perfume he loved. Pepper giggled, running a fingertip over the edge of the arc reactor. Tony still had an arm around her. He never wanted to let her go. Not after losing her like that.

"How's your leg?" He accented his concern by running his other hand down her thigh. Pepper shuddered at his touch before pecking him on the cheek.

"Never been better. How's your chest?"

"Achy, but it's alright. It's just memory right?"

"Right…" Pepper frowned, eyebrows drawn up. "I'm worried, Tony. You were in Asgard for too long… I thought that…"

"Don't," Tony shook his head. "That never happened. I'm here now." With realization, Tony stood from the warm bed. Pepper tilted her head as he ripped open his sock drawer. He rummaged through it until his fingers found what he was looking for. As sneakily as he could without actual clothes on, Tony crept to the side of the bed. "And I want to be here for a long time. Pep, I love you so much. I couldn't bear to leave you. And I hope that you would feel the same." He knelt as she sat up on the bed, wrapping a sheet around herself.

"Tony…"

Tony brought out the tiny velvet box, opening it with a slight flourish of his hand. "Virginia Pepper Potts. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" The ring had been perfect. It had a blue stone encased completely in diamond. It sparkled in the light. Pepper's hand closed over her mouth. "Did I do something wrong? I mean I even scripted parts of…" With a laugh, Pepper launched herself onto Tony, kissing him deeply.

"You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

Clint blinked awake, staring at the ceiling. There was a heavy weight over his chest, strands of hair tickling his nose. He peered down. Natasha was wrapped around him defensively, nose buried in his neck. Clint moved her hair, kissing her on the cheek. She made a mewling noise before falling back asleep. He had never seen her so calm.

Clint traced the scars on his hand, biting on his tongue. Why had he thought it was a way out? After all they had been through, Clint realized that it was all worth it. He wasn't sad that it had been erased, but there was a certain melancholy.

"Go back to sleep…" Natasha groaned, swatting away his hand.

"Nightmares," he said plainly. Natasha opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Clint, I'm here. You're not alone. You don't have to do this by yourself ever again."

Clint smiled, kissing Natasha.

Nightmares never go away, but if you have someone to hold onto, they leave you alone.

One night at a time.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really enjoyed writing this story! Loves!  
SMH


End file.
